


光明 - the future is yet to come

by Ninjacute_minmin



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:20:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 52,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjacute_minmin/pseuds/Ninjacute_minmin
Summary: Nuove minacce hanno dilaniato l’era di pace che Konoha assaporava ormai da molti anni. I ninja della nuova generazione del villaggio della Foglia sono pronti ad affrontare tutte le grandi e piccole sfide che la vita moderna gli presenterà.– Dal capitolo #1 –«Ma con tutto quello che sta succedendo? Non pensi che sia un male allontanare me e l’ex Hokage dal villaggio?» Mirai indugiò alcuni secondi, non voleva vantarsi delle sue abilità, ma lei era una delle kunoichi più forti di Konoha.





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

 

 

 

 

Mirai si precipitò giù per le scale che dal suo piccolo ufficio portavano a quello dell’Hokage. Non dovette nemmeno bussare alla porta perché era già aperta.

Dall’ufficio stava uscendo Moegi, era così di fretta che non si fermò nemmeno a salutarla, forse non l’aveva nemmeno notata. L’espressione del suo volto era molto dura, sembrava furiosa. Nonostante questo, però, i suoi occhi erano offuscati da un sottile velo di preoccupazione.

Mirai sospirò, non era il momento di perdersi nei suoi soliti pensieri, il dovere la chiamava. 

«Nanadaime-sama, mi aveva fatto chiamare?» disse Mirai, il suo respiro affannato tradì che era piombata lì con urgenza, poiché, come al suo solito, si preoccupava troppo.

«Mirai-san, entra pure.» Il tono dolce di Naruto rassicurò Mirai, con i tempi che correvano non era semplice rimanere sempre calmi e tranquilli.

«Ho una missione da affidarti.» le disse, porgendole alcune documenti. Mirai li prese in mano e cominciò a leggerne il contenuto.

Alle spalle di Naruto, era apparso Shikamaru, il quale, buttata la sigaretta che stava fumando sul balcone, sorrise alla ragazza e si apprestò a descrivere i dettagli della missione che la giovane Jonin avrebbe dovuto portare a termine.

«Non sarà una missione complessa, tu e la tua squadra dovrete catturare dei criminali.» spiegò Shikamaru.

«Chi sono i membri della mia squadra? Non c’è scritto nessun nome sul documento…» lo interruppe Mirai.

Una delle caratteristiche che aveva ereditato dai suoi sensei era l’eccessivo bisogno di dover avere tutto ben pianificato. Non che improvvisare le venisse difficile o non ne fosse capace in caso di necessità, ma preferiva organizzare tutto nel dettaglio, conoscere le abilità di coloro che l’avrebbero affiancata in missione e altri dettagli.

«Andrai con Kakashi e Gai.» rispose prontamente Shikamaru alla domanda della ragazza.

«Cosa?! Io sarei il capitano di Kakashi e Gai?» Mirai era molto sorpresa.

In passato aveva già compiuto delle missioni con i due ninja, ma la sua presenza non era mai stata decisiva, era sempre stata una semplice accompagnatrice, o talvolta, una guardia del corpo. I due ninja però non avevano nessun bisogno di qualcuno che si prendesse cura di loro, anzi erano loro che, considerato tutto, si occupavano di lei.

«Beh, ormai sei una jonin. Sei al loro stesso livello!» specificò Naruto.

«Come ti stavo spiegando prima, la missione è molto semplice. Ultimamente ci sono arrivate delle segnalazioni su un gruppo di ladri. Sappiamo che colpiscono derubando anziani.» proseguì Shikamaru.

«Alcuni testimoni ci hanno riferito che il gruppo sembra composto da tre persone, due uomini maturi e una ragazza più giovane. Abbiamo pensato che tu, insieme a Gai e Kakashi, sia la persona più adatta per condurre questa missione.» aggiunse Naruto.

«Tra tre giorni partirà una nave da crociera, è una vacanza organizzata solo per i pensionati. Ci saranno molti gruppi di persone come quello dei ladri, anziani accompagnati da un giovane. Tu, Kakashi e Gai ne formerete uno. Tu sarai la loro accompagnatrice, almeno sulla carta. Di sicuro questi criminali si faranno avanti per derubarvi e voi riuscirete a catturarli. Sarà una missione sotto copertura.» Shikamaru finì di parlare e subito si mise le mani in tasca in cerca di un’altra sigaretta.

«Ma con tutto quello che sta succedendo? Non pensi che sia un male allontanare me e l’ex Hokage... dal villaggio…» Mirai indugiò alcuni secondi, non voleva vantarsi delle sue abilità, ma lei era una delle kunoichi più forti di Konoha.

Gli ultimi anni non erano stati per niente tranquilli, un nuovo gruppo di terroristi, l’organizzazione Kara, aveva fatto il suo tragico ingresso nel mondo ninja e aveva causato molti problemi, ma soprattutto alcuni morti. Per Mirai, doversi occupare di missioni di poco spessore era uno spreco di risorse, ma non avrebbe obiettato, non era da lei.

Qualsiasi missione le venisse affidata, lei l’avrebbe portata a termine.

«Hai lavorato molto in questo ultimo periodo, abbiamo visto che troppa pressione o troppo stress non portano a nulla, quindi, una missione più facile ti farà bene.» aggiunse Naruto con tono amaro. Mirai si morse il labbro, sapeva che stavano parlando di Konohamaru, di sicuro suo cugino si era confidato con Naruto.

«Ai suoi ordini Nanadaime!»

«Adesso vai pure.» concluse l’Hokage. Mirai salutò con reverenza e si avviò per uscire dalla stanza.

_Devo fare di nuovo la scorta a Kakashi-san e Gai-san_ , pensò Mirai tra sé e sé. Sui fogli che l’hokage le aveva consegnato, c’erano scritti tutti i dettagli della missione. Tenne a mente che in serata sarebbe dovuta passare da Kakashi per discutere riguardo alla missione, per cui le rimanevano alcune ore libere. Decise allora di passare dall’ospedale dove, sfortunatamente, avrebbe trovato alcune persone che conosceva bene.

 

 

 

 

«Posso?» nonostante la porta della stanza fosse aperta, Mirai, per educazione, decise di bussare ugualmente.

All’interno, sdraiato sul letto e privo di sensi, c’era Inojin. Accanto a lui, sua madre Ino, stava parlando con Temari e Hinata.

«Mirai-chan, vieni pure.» esordì Ino, la donna, sebbene il figlio fosse in ospedale, non sembrava molto preoccupata.

«Ino-san, come sta Inojin? Ci sono notizie?» il tono dimesso di Mirai, però, esprimeva tutta la sua preoccupazione. Quando era trapelata la notizia che la squadra dieci aveva avuto uno strano incidente che aveva procurato un ferito, il battito di Mirai si era fermato per alcuni istanti. Il suo cuore aveva ricominciato a pompare sangue solo quando aveva sentito che il ferito in questione era Inojin. Si sentì molto in colpa per questo pensiero, non è che non avesse a cuore Inojin, anzi adorava quel ragazzino e non avrebbe mai voluto che gli capitasse qualcosa, ma Il pensiero che in quelle condizioni ci sarebbe potuto essere Shikadai, le aveva procurato un malessere interiore, di cui ancora non era riuscita a sbarazzarsene.

«Sta bene, non c’è nulla di cui preoccuparsi.» La voce calda di Ino la fece tornare alla realtà, «per fortuna il colpo che ha ricevuto non ha raggiunto nessun punto vitale, ci vorranno un paio di ore, ma si riprenderà senza alcun problema.» La donna sorrise e con un gesto dolce, passò la mano fra i capelli del figlio.

«Ino, sono così mortificata.» sussurrò Hinata.

_Mortificata? Cosa c’entra Hinata-san in tutto questo?_ Pensò Mirai, ma non osò chiedere nulla. Quello che fece fu rivolgere uno sguardo incuriosito a Temari, la quale, nel frattempo, era rimasta in silenzio. La donna capì che Mirai non era a conoscenza di ciò che era accaduto e disse: «Mirai, credo che fuori ci sia Shikadai, perché non vai a fargli un po’ di compagnia… è preoccupato, ma non vuole dimostrarlo, se magari ci parlassi tu…»

Mirai sapeva che quelle parole dovevano essere tradotte con “Chiedi a Shikadai, lui c’era e può spiegarti tutto”.

«Allora vado da lui, se avete bisogno di qualsiasi cosa fatemi sapere, sono qui fuori.»

«Certo, stai tranquilla tesoro.» rispose Ino, mandando un bacio alla ragazza che nel frattempo uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

 

 

Mirai si guardò in giro, di Shikadai non c’era nemmeno l’ombra.

_L’ombra, che simpatica che sono,_ pensò Mirai, _sarà per queste battute oscene se non ho amici_. Scacciò via dalla mente questi pensieri e si maledisse mentalmente, doveva smetterla di divagare.

Stare in un corridoio in cui c’era un via vai di gente non era il posto ideale per riflettere e Mirai sapeva che quando Shikadai era preoccupato, aveva bisogno di pensare, di evadere dalla realtà e di ritirarsi nel suo mondo.

In fondo al corridoio, accanto alla macchinetta degli snack, c’era una finestra che garantiva un facile accesso al tetto.

Il posto perfetto per Shikadai. Come si aspettava era proprio lì, sdraiato sulle tegole del tetto, braccia incrociate dietro la nuca. Mirai ne approfittò per guardarlo un po’.

Shikadai stava crescendo a vista d’occhio, era addirittura diventato più alto di lei. Diciamo che non era stato difficile superarla in altezza, infatti lei arrivava a mala pena al metro e sessanta. Suo zio e Konohamaru, e anche suo padre, da come lo descrivevano le persone, erano tutti molto alti. Lei aveva preso da suo nonno, l’illustre terzo hokage.

_Tra tutte le qualità che potevo prendere da lui, proprio l’essere bassa mi doveva toccare. La capacità di manipolare tutti gli elementi non era meglio?_

Shikadai aveva solo quattordici anni, ed era già alto un metro e settanta. Nonostante fosse nel pieno della pubertà, i segni tipici di questa trasformazione, di solito infernale per tutti i ragazzi della sua età, non erano visibili sul volto lineare del Nara. Mentre si allenavano, Mirai si era ritrovata più volte imbambolata a fissarlo. Non riusciva a credere come quel dolce bambino, dagli occhi enormi come quelli di un cerbiatto, si stesse piano piano trasformando in un uomo adulto. Un altro paio di anni e avrebbe fatto perdere la testa a parecchie ragazze, soprattutto grazie gli addominali che si stavano plasmando sul suo corpo. Anche i pettorali, e le spalle.

_Basta Mirai, stai divagando di nuovo. Ritorna alla realtà._

«Shikadai…» Mirai lo chiamò con un tono molto affettuoso. Il ragazzo non si mosse nemmeno di un millimetro, l’unica cosa che si limitò a fare fu aprire leggermente un occhio, rivolgendo il suo sguardo annoiato verso la fonte di quel suono che lo aveva disturbato.

«Mmmm, che c’è?» rispose il ragazzo, Mirai intanto si era seduta accanto a lui. Incrociò le gambe, inarcò la schiena indietro e appoggiandosi su entrambe le braccia, guardò verso l’alto.

«Cos’è successo?» chiese Mirai, con Shikadai non aveva bisogno di convenevoli. Poteva andare dritta al nocciolo della questione.

«Tuo cugino è un deficiente.» rispose il ragazzo, anche lui evidentemente andava direttamente al punto.

_Sai che novità…_

«Perché che ha fatto questa volta?» chiese Mirai, anche se dentro di sé non era così sicura di volerlo sapere.

«Ha fatto sesso con la zia di Boruto.» rispose Shikadai, senza alcun pudore «E anche con Moegi-sensei.»

«E tu come fai a saperlo?» la ragazza non sembrava sorpresa, nonostante c’erano miriadi di motivi per rimanere shockata.

«Mirai, è una storia troppo lunga, chiedi a qualcun altro.» rispose seccato Shikadai.

«Non ti lamentare, raccontami quello che è successo.» protestò Mirai in tono serio, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla, tanto forte da farle perdere l’equilibrio. Cadde su Shikadai, cosa che fece divertire particolarmente il ragazzo, il quale scoppiò in una risata fragorosa.

«Non sei credibile quando vuoi farmi la paternale.»

«Non ti stavo facendo la paternale, voglio solo obbligarti a raccontarmi quello che era successo.» La ragazza allora cominciò a passare il suo indice sul collo di Shikadai. Era il suo punto debole, soffriva così tanto il solletico che le avrebbe rivelato qualsiasi segreto.

«Bast…hahaha… basta, smettila. Te lo racconto… che seccatura…» Shikadai riuscì a divincolarsi dal tocco delicato della ragazza e si mise a sedere.

«Allora, stavamo tornando dalla missione e dovevamo passare dall’ufficio dell’hokage a consegnare dei documenti. A un certo punto Chouchou ha detto la sua solita cavolata e Inojin si era messo a insultarla, per evitare che litigassero Moegi-sensei si è girata, ma non si è accorta che davanti si era parata Hanabi-san. Quindi è andata a sbattergli contro.» Shikadai raccontava il tutto con estrema svogliatezza, per cui Mirai cercò di incoraggiarlo.

«E poi?!»

«Te l’avevo detto che era lunga... Comunque, in pratica, non appena la sensei si è accorta che davanti a lei c’era la zia di Boruto, ha dato di matto.»

 

 

 

_«Perché non guardi dove vai?!» sbraitò Moegi._

_«Scusa, ma eri tu quella girata.» rispose Hanabi con irritazione, non riusciva a spiegarsi perché la sua amica si fosse rivolta con quel tono._

_«Proprio perché io ero girata l’unica che doveva stare attenta eri tu!» Moegi continuava ad attaccarla, dietro di lei, i suoi allievi sembravano molto perplessi._

_«Ma cos’ha la sensei?» sussurrò Chouchou nell’orecchio di Shikadai, il quale si limitò a rispondere con un sonoro mah._

_«Si è comportata in modo strano per tutta la missione, chissà...» aggiunse Inojin._

_Nessuno dei tre ebbe modo di rispondere che di fronte a loro si concretizzò una scena a dir poco incredibile._

_«Si può sapere che ti ho fatto, Moegi? Ti ho già chiesto scusa...»_

_«Ti sei scopata Konohamaru!»_

_Dato che si trovavano in mezzo alla strada, alcune persone si erano anche fermate per osservare le due ragazze che battibeccavano. In quel momento però, calò il silenzio. Hanabi sbiancò di colpo, tuttavia cercò di mantenere un contegno._

_«Non vedo cosa c’entri questa cosa, e poi,» aggiunse la Hyuga a bassa voce, «si può sapere perché dovresti urlarlo ai quattro venti?»_

_«Perché io e Konohamaru stiamo insieme, puttana!» inveì allora Moegi, era furiosa._

_«Cosa?» Hanabi sussultò, dall’espressione del suo volto era palese che nemmeno lei fosse al corrente della relazione tra i due ninja, «Il tuo presunto fidanzato non sembrava così impegnato mentre faceva quelle cose con la lingua!» rispose arrogante Hanabi, puntando il dito verso il basso. «O forse tu ancora non le conosci, visto che lui le era con me!»_

 

 

 

«E dopo c’è stato il panico. Hanno cominciato a picchiarsi, noi non sapevamo cosa fare allora abbiamo provato a separarle, Inojin si è messo in mezzo e Hanabi lo ha preso in pieno. Poi è svenuto, sono arrivati tutti a guardare, ninja medici, polizia… una seccatura insomma.» concluse Shikadai.

Mirai era rimasta con la bocca aperta. Suo cugino le aveva raccontato di Hanabi, ma di certo non si sarebbe aspettata una cosa del genere.

_È proprio un cazzone._

«Ma ha detto proprio… proprio in quel modo?» chiese Mirai, estremamente imbarazzata.

«Lo ha urlato, si sono girati tutti.» rispose il ragazzo ridendo. Mirai gli diede un’altra pacca sulla spalle, facendolo cadere all’indietro.

«Ma cosa ne vuoi sapere tu?» Mirai lo rimproverò.

«No, perché tu lo sai invece?» Shikadai rideva proprio di gusto, adorava prendere Mirai in giro. La ragazza aveva una “specie” di fidanzato, non era una relazione seria, ma Shikadai non lo sopportava, era più forte di lui. Gli sembrava solo uno stupido che era interessato solo a _quella_ cosa, non la meritava nemmeno un po’. Trovava sempre un’occasione per rinfacciarglielo e per prenderla in giro.

«Santo cielo, Konohamaru è proprio scemo, gli avevo detto di non dire niente a Moegi ma lui, come al solito, fa sempre di testa sua...» Mirai espresse ad alta voce quelli dovevano essere i suoi pensieri.

«Tu lo sapevi?» le chiese Shikadai, «comunque ho sentito che ha parlato con papà e con l’hokage, Konohamaru gli ha detto che si sentiva stressato e aveva troppa pressione addosso, aveva bisogno di un momento per liberare la mente dalle preoccupazioni…»

Mirai poteva capire il cugino, non che giustificasse il suo comportamento in alcun modo, tutt’altro, ma poteva provare a immedesimarsi in lui. Alcuni giorni prima si era confidato con lei, le aveva detto che era stato un errore, uno stupido errore compiuto per rabbia. Non poteva sopportare il fatto che Moegi non volesse ufficializzare la loro relazione, lei diceva che dovevano preoccuparsi del bene del villaggio e non pensare alla loro storia in un tempo critico come quello. Lui non sapeva cosa fare, allora aveva deciso di ubriacarsi, poi casualmente aveva incontrato Hanabi, già ubriaca.

_Ma chi sono io per giudicare?_

«Oi, Mirai…» La ragazza fu richiamata all’attenzione da Shikadai.

«Si,scusa... mi aveva accennato qualcosa, ma non pensavo che una come Moegi potesse reagire in questo modo. Pensavo che lo avrebbe picchiato, ma… in privato…» rispose, imbarazzata, Mirai, quasi si sentisse responsabile delle azioni del cugino.

«Mi dispiace per la sensei però…» aggiunse Shikadai, il suo volto si era incupito. «Mamma mi ha detto che Inojin sta bene, forse se fossi stato più reattivo avrei potuto evitare che -»

«Non incolparti Shikadai, la colpa non è di certo tua…» lo rassicurò Mirai.

«Comunque oggi è venerdì, sta sera pizza e film come al solito?» Shikadai cambiò discorso, evidentemente non voleva più parlare di quel brutto episodio.

Ormai era una tradizione, ogni venerdì, missioni permettendo, in casa Nara aveva luogo una maratona serale di serie tv. Quando Mirai e Shikadai erano piccoli, Shikamaru faceva di tutto per ritagliarsi qualche ora libera e tornare a casa per quell’appuntamento, anche a costo di tornare nuovamente in ufficio la stessa notte. Una volta cresciuti, gli impegni di Shikamaru sono diventati sempre di più, ma i due ragazzi non hanno rinunciato al loro consueto appuntamento. Mirai amava quei momenti, stare sotto il plaid e abbracciare il suo piccolo Shikadai. Anche adesso, che lui era diventato più grosso di lei, ed era lui ad accoglierla fra le sue braccia, era un momento che adorava. Erano gli unici momenti in cui lui metteva da parte quella maschera da menefreghista e abbandonava il suo tipico atteggiamento da _spostati-che-so-già-tutto-di-questo-mondo-di-merda_ , e si lasciava coccolare, come se fosse ancora un bambino. I bei ricordi di Mirai però vennero soffiati via, quando si ricordò che quella sera era già impegnata.

«No Shika… Fra tre giorni devo partire per una missione, ho delle cose da organizzare... non posso proprio oggi.» ammise con tristezza la ragazza.

«Ah...» la delusione di Shikadai era palese, nonostante tutto le rivolse un sorriso innocente, «sarà per la prossima settimana.»

«Adesso vado eh, devo farmi una doccia prima di questa sera.» poggiò un bacio leggero sulla fronte del ragazzo, si alzò e tornò dentro l’edificio.

 

 

 

Percorse lentamente tutto il corridoio fino ad arrivare alla stanza in cui riposava Inojin. Dentro c’era Moegi, era seduta sul letto e stringeva la mano a Inojin. Mirai riuscì a sentire Ino che le diceva di non preoccuparsi.

_Se sanno come sono andate le cose, sono certa che l’avranno giustificata. Solidarietà femminile, lo avrei fatto anche io._

Decise di non entrare, voleva andare a casa a rinfrescarsi. Una volta pronta avrebbe preso del cibo da asporto e poi sarebbe andata a trovare Kakashi. Grazie alla sua esperienza, studiare i dettagli della missione sarebbe stato molto più semplice.

 

 

 

Mirai si diresse a passo spedito verso l’abitazione di Kakashi, aveva in mano una busta con tre porzioni da asporto dell’ormai famosissimo ramen di Ichiraku. Aveva preso due porzioni con arrosto di maiale e una con macinato e pasta di fagioli rossi per Kakashi. Non voleva che si raffreddassero, a Gai il ramen piaceva bollente.

In pochi minuti arrivò presso la casa del’ex hokage. La porta era chiusa a chiave, ma Kakashi, lasciava sempre una copia della chiave sotto una delle piantine di edere che ornavano la finestra adiacente il portone d’ingresso. Per essere un ninja del suo calibro, Kakashi, a volte, si comportava in modo alquanto bizzarro. Mirai prese la chiave, aprì la porta e davanti ai suoi occhi si concretizzò una scena a cui ormai si era abituata: Gai e Kakashi intenti a sfidarsi.

«Ehilà, ciaooo!» urlò Mirai, ma nessuno dei due uomini la degnò minimamente di uno sguardo.

«Manca poco e la giovinezza trionferà, sono quasi al traguardo… e vinceee!» sbraitò Gai con coinvolgimento.

«Guarda che tu sei quello sopra, ho vinto io.» lo corresse Kakashi. Il volto di Gai si trasformò radicalmente, era diventato cupo e triste nel giro di un istante. Accanto a lui Kakashi rideva divertito.

_Si può essere in questo modo alla loro età?_

Alcuni mesi prima, Kakashi aveva mandato un sms a Mirai in cui c’era scritto di raggiungerlo al più presto possibile, dato che lui e Gai avevano un segreto importante da rivelarle.

Mirai aveva immaginato qualsiasi cosa, una sognatrice come lei non aveva problemi a fantasticare su quale potesse essere questo fantomatico segreto.

Quando però entrò nella stanza in cui i due uomini la stavano aspettando, la scena a cui assistette, la lasciò esterrefatta. I due ninja, maestri ed eroi eccezionali, stavano giocando alla Play Station!

I loro volti erano nascosti da un visore per la realtà virtuale, per cui, nonostante fossero comodamente seduti sul divano, nella realtà virtuale si stavano sfidando in gare di corsa, combattimenti e battaglie.

 

 

_«E io che pensavo che avreste fatto coming out…» esordì delusa Mirai, Kakashi si girò verso di lei con un espressione alquanto incuriosita._

_«Coming… cosa?» chiese Gai, il quale, dopo aver perso per l’ennesima volta la sfida contro il suo eterno rivale, finalmente aveva concentrato la sua attenzione sulla giovane kunoichi._

_«Gai, lascia perdere. Mirai ha troppa fantasia… non te lo aspettavi vero?»_

 

Kakashi le aveva confidato che aveva comprato quella console per Gai. Non erano vecchi o malandati, avevano soltanto cinquant’anni, ma le condizioni di Gai non erano ottimali. A volte, a causa del fatto che fosse costretto su una sedia a rotelle, si faceva prendere dallo sconforto e Kakashi faceva di tutto affinché Gai non si sentisse depresso. Era una della poche persone a lui vicine a essere ancora in vita, avrebbe fatto di tutto per il suo amico.

In quegli istanti Mirai li stava osservando e non poteva fare altro che sorridere. Prese il cellulare e scattò una foto, pensò che quello era uno di quei momenti che dovevano essere immortalati.

Anche lei avrebbe voluto avere un’amicizia vera come quella dei due uomini che si trovavano di fronte. Un’amicizia in cui si poteva ridere e scherzare, si poteva litigare, discutere, ma ci si sosteneva sempre a vicenda.

«Oi Mirai, ben arrivata.» Kakashi fu il primo che le rivolse la parola, si alzò subito e le prese dalle mani la busta che aveva portato.

«Mirai-chan, hai portato da mangiare anche per noi! Come sei passionale e pregna dell’ardore della giovinezza!» urlò Gai, il quale, spingendo le ruote della carrozzella, si diresse verso i due.

Mirai sorrise, si abbandonò esausta su una sedia e insieme ai due uomini si mise a mangiare il ramen, che per fortuna era ancora caldo.

«Allora, fra tre giorni partiremo per questa missione, siete eccitati?» chiese Mirai non appena tutti ebbero finito di mangiare. La risposta di Gai non si fece attendere, rivolgendo gli occhi verso l’alto strillò, «Sono nato pronto!» per poi voltarsi verso Mirai e regalarle uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi a trentadue denti.

«Non è una vacanza, ragazzi!» il tono serio di Kakashi smorzò gli animi degli altri due, «capisco che stiamo partendo per una crociera, ma dobbiamo pur sempre catturare dei criminali.»

«Hai ragione Kakashi.» Gai tornò serio e poi, rivolgendosi a Mirai, aggiunse, «Mirai, hai già letto i dettagli della missione?»

«Si.» rispose prontamente la ragazza, «Il gruppo di criminali è formato da tre membri, proprio come noi. Normalmente i tre agiscono istaurando un rapporto di fiducia e di amicizia con gli anziani che incontrano in queste gite o in questi eventi, organizzati proprio per i pensionati. Una volta che hanno ottenuto una certa confidenza riescono a derubarli e a lasciarli completamente al verde.»

«Capisco, e noi cosa dobbiamo fare?» chiese allora Gai.

«Noi saremo i due vecchietti da derubare.» rispose Kakashi, sotto la maschera si era appena formato un sorriso divertito. Ripensandoci poteva trasformarsi in una missione divertente.

«E io la vostra badan.. accompagnatrice.» aggiunse Mirai ridendo.

«Sembra una missione adatta per la bestia verde di Konoha! Salveremo quei poveri vecchietti!» l’entusiasmo di Gai era incontenibile, Mirai sospirò.

_Un'altra missione in cui dovrò fare la babysitter a questi due._

In fondo al suo cuore, però, sapeva che queste erano le missioni più belle. Adorava passare del tempo con Gai e Kakashi, poiché ormai li considerava come due amici fidati.

Mirai non era una ragazza che aveva molti amici, non perché avesse difficoltà a fare nuove amicizie, tutt’altro. La sua personalità allegra le permetteva di conoscere gente nuova ovunque, ma le nuove conoscenze rimanevano quasi sempre soltanto delle amicizie superficiali.

Mirai non riusciva ad aprirsi completamente, aveva paura di disturbare gli altri con la sua invadenza, oppure aveva timore di non essere apprezzata e capita. Lei cercava sempre di incolpare se stessa, ma la verità era che nessuno riusciva a conquistare completamente la fiducia della ragazza.

Il suo animo era una cassaforte piena di tesori dal valore inestimabile, era come uno di quei vecchi manoscritti logori, sepolto in antiche biblioteche dimenticate da tutti. Agli occhi di tutti poteva sembrare un libro obsoleto, che puzzava di muffa, un oggetto inutile, tuttavia per pochi, per i veri intenditori, quel libro era una ricchezza filologica, custode di antiche leggende, era la testimonianza dell’esistenza di un eroe mitico, era un libro appartenuto a un sovrano antico.

Mirai era questo, non voleva che qualcuno si appropriasse del suo tesoro per poi non essere in grado di prendersene cura. Lo sanno tutti che gli antichi manoscritti si maneggiano solo con i guanti. Forse la pensava in questo modo perché qualcuno, a cui aveva fatto vedere quel prezioso manoscritto, aveva finito per sgualcirlo e quindi non aveva voluto rischiare più.

Sapeva che questi ragionamenti erano sbagliati, ma lei aveva trovato il supporto di due veri intenditori, Gai e Kakashi.

I due uomini erano amici di sua madre e prima lo erano stati di suo padre. Glielo ripetevano in continuazione quanto assomigliasse ad Asuma, non tanto nell’aspetto, fortunatamente assomigliava a sua madre, una donna bella come poche, ma il suo carattere era uguale a quello di Asuma. Era testarda, incapace a mostrare i suoi sentimenti, irriverente. Era la testimonianza vivente che il carattere di una persona è parte del DNA.

A volte aveva pensato che Gai e Kakashi la vedevano come un rimpiazzo del padre, ma si era ricreduta. Pensarla in quel modo era solo un insulto all’intelligenza dei due ninja, loro le volevano bene a prescindere da chi fossero i suoi genitori. E lei ricambiava tutto quell’affetto.

L’avevano “costretta” tante volte ad andare in missione tutti insieme, ovviamente queste missioni finivano per essere delle pseudo vacanze, oppure semplicemente la richiedevano specificatamente come accompagnatrice. Erano un bel trio. Era eccitata per quella missione, un’altra opportunità per passare del tempo con loro e per imparare qualcosa da due leggende viventi.

«Adesso devo andare, si è fatto tardi e devo ancora fare cento serie di piegamenti sulle braccia,» disse alla fine Gai, «E poi si è fatto tardi per te Kakashi, su vai a nanna!»

«Ma sentiti…» gli rispose Kakashi con un tono tra il divertito e il seccato.

«Gai ti accompagno a casa?» chiese Mirai all’uomo, la sua abitazione era lungo la strada di ritorno.

«No, vado da solo, non preoccuparti.» rispose sorridendo Gai.

«Allora copriti bene, fai attenzione, a quest’ora fa freddo.» consigliò la kunoichi, le sue parole fecero sorridere Gai.

«Buonanotte Gai!» disse Kakashi, mentre Mirai, che sventolava la mano in segno di saluto, guardava il ninja allontanarsi da loro.

 

 

 

«Allora, ti vedo stanca oggi. Giornataccia?» chiese Kakashi alla ragazza.

«Mah, sarebbe potuta andare peggio.» rispose Mirai, stappando due bottiglie di birra fresca, appena prese dal frigo. Nonostante avesse solo diciotto anni, Kakashi non le aveva mai fatto problemi per bere alcolici, era un segreto che non avrebbe rivelato alla madre.

«Mi sono arrivate delle voci all’orecchio… sei passata da Inojin?» chiese l’uomo, sedendosi subito sul divano insieme alla ragazza.

«Guarda lasciamo perdere...» continuò Mirai, «E so che ha sbagliato, anzi quando lo vedo un altro pugno non glielo leva nessuno, ma sono preoccupata per Konohamaru, non riesce a capire come si gestiscono le relazioni, è più forte di lui!»

«Già, perché tu sei un’esperta di relazioni amorose.» specificò Kakashi con tono accusatorio, ma allo stesso tempo divertito.

«Smettila…» Mirai divenne improvvisamente triste, «È una storia passata quella, mi sono buttata tutto alle spalle ormai, lo sai…»

 

Kakashi si riferiva a una brutta storia. Non erano in molti coloro che ne erano a conoscenza, ma lui era una di queste persone. Due anni prima, subito dopo aver compiuto sedici anni, Mirai aveva conosciuto un ragazzo. Eita, ventidue anni, anbu. Lo aveva incontrato in uno dei tanti corridoi del palazzo dell’hokage. Mirai come al solito, persa nei suoi pensieri, era andata a sbattere contro il ragazzo, che in quel momento aveva in mano una pila enorme di documenti. Nel caos che si era creato, il ragazzo aveva preso, pensando che fossero suoi, alcuni dei fogli di Mirai e questa era stata la scusa che gli aveva permesso di rivederla.

Forse perché Eita era più grande di lei e quindi aveva avuto già esperienze con altre ragazze ma Mirai rimase completamente affascinata da lui. Era sicuro di sé, sapeva sempre cosa era giusto fare e un sorriso illuminava costantemente il suo volto. Era anche molto bello, alto, capelli neri e occhi azzurri. Era così attraente che Mirai non era riuscita a dire no quando lui, sdraiato sul divano di camera sua, le aveva messo una mano sotto la maglia. Poi la mano si era spostata, era scesa giù fino ai pantaloni. Mirai voleva dirgli che per lei era la prima volta, che forse non si sentiva pronta, ma in fin dei conti, lei aveva solo sedici anni, non aveva mai avuto un ragazzo e non sapeva come ci si doveva comportare in quelle situazioni, non glielo aveva detto mai nessuno. Lui invece era esperto, l’avrebbe guidata, sapeva quello che doveva essere fatto.

Erano stati solo dieci minuti. Dieci minuti di un dolore strano. Faceva male, era un dolore acuto che le opprimeva il petto, se solo si fosse fermato un attimo. Magari avrebbe potuto prendere un respiro per poi ricominciare di nuovo. Ma lei non aveva avuto il coraggio di dire niente.

In fondo, è risaputo che la prima volta fa male.

Con il tempo aveva smesso di provare dolore, che piano piano si stava trasformando in qualcosa simile a una sensazione di piacere, tanto che Mirai si sentiva sempre più coinvolta nella relazione. Per Eita non era lo stesso, almeno questa era l’impressione che aveva Mirai. Il ragazzo voleva mantenere segreta la loro relazione, le diceva sempre che lui era più grande di lei ed era anche un anbu, fare tutto alla luce del sole non sarebbe stato conveniente per nessuno dei due.

_Tua madre non approverebbe mai._

Un giorno però accadde una cosa che fece riflettere Mirai. Eita le aveva dato appuntamento nell’appartamento in cui viveva da solo, era tardi ma Mirai, con una scusa banale, riuscì ad evitare le domande invadenti della madre. Non appena arrivò a casa del ragazzo, non dovette nemmeno bussare, lui era sulla soglia della porta ad aspettarla.

La prese per un braccio e la tirò dentro, chiuse la porta e con un gesto violento ci sbatté contro Mirai. Non le diede nemmeno un bacio, niente. Non le tolse nemmeno i vestiti. Mirai non ebbe tempo di dire nulla, lui con una mano si aggrappò al suo bacino, con l’altra le afferrò il polso e glielo mise sulla bocca.

Mirai era già chunin, si sapeva difendere benissimo. Lui era più forte, era un jonin esperto e la ragazza non si aspettava una cosa del genere. Ma lei aveva più coraggio, concentrò tutta la sua forza sulle braccia e lo spinse con rabbia. Gli urlò di fermarsi, che quello non era modo di comportarsi. Lui si infuriò, la prese per le spalle e la spinse contro la porta. Mirai ci sbatté contro il braccio e poi cadde a terra.

_Scusa, sono estremamente nervoso. Oggi ho dovuto uccidere una persona, per il bene del villaggio._

Come poteva colpevolizzarlo?

Chissà che peso doveva sopportare la sua coscienza. Cosa poteva capire lei, era solo una ragazzina. Non sapeva cosa significasse dover sopportare un macigno del genere, poteva giustificarlo.

C’era una persona che però non poteva giustificare niente di tutto questo. Durante un allenamento Shikadai si era accorto dei segni sul polso della ragazza, e si era anche reso conto che c’era qualcosa di diverso in lei. La conosceva fin troppo bene e Mirai aveva sottovalutato la sua intelligenza.

Chi avrebbe mai pensato che un ragazzino di dodici anni potesse mai accorgersi di certe cose.

L’aveva obbligata a farle vedere il braccio, Shikadai era sveglio e si era subito reso conto che quel genere di livido non poteva essere stato causato da un colpo dato al comodino per sbaglio. Che scusa banale. Non ne aveva fatto parola con Mirai, ma si era confidato con i suoi genitori.

Se fosse stato più grande e meno ingenuo, forse non avrebbe fatto l’errore di dirlo a suo padre.

Shikamaru era conosciuto come il genio di Konoha, non ci volle molto per capire cosa stesse succedendo. Due giorni prima Temari gli aveva detto che aveva passato il pomeriggio ad allenarsi con Mirai, mentre Mirai gli aveva detto che era rimasta a casa a riposarsi. Poi Shikadai gli diceva che Mirai continuava a inventarsi delle scuse e aveva dei lividi su tutto il braccio.

 

 

 

_«Mirai dobbiamo parlare.» La ragazza non ebbe nemmeno il tempo di varcare la soglia della casa del suo sensei, che Shikamaru le rivolse quelle parole. Era furioso._

_«Di cosa?» chiese Mirai con timore, c’era anche Temari, ma in quel preciso istante si alzò dalla sedia su cui si stava riposando e lasciò la stanza. Mirai fu avvolta da un sensazione di rabbia, Temari gliel’ha detto, che stronza, ma la sua ira scomparve immediatamente per lasciare spazio alla paura._

_«Fammi vedere il braccio.» disse Shikamaru, ma notando che Mirai non accennava a muoversi, urlò: «FAMMI VEDERE IL BRACCIO!»_

_«No.» disse la ragazza prendendosi di coraggio. Il suo sguardo era fisso sugli occhi del suo sensei, non lo aveva mai visto tanto arrabbiato._

_Shikamaru si avvicinò a lei, fu lui a prendere il braccio e ad alzare la manica della maglia. Il livido era ancora ben visibile. Mirai cominciò a tremare._

_«Cosa significa questo?»_

_«Io… io…» la ragazza non riusciva a parlare, sentiva lo sguardo deluso di Shikamaru penetrare nel suo corpo._

_«Si può sapere che cazzo ti è passato per la testa! Che cosa ti abbiamo insegnato in questi anni? Io. Tua madre. COSA?!»_

_Mirai non riusciva a sopportare più quella pressione. Calde lacrime cominciarono a scendere copiose sul suo viso, nonostante lei cercasse di mantenere un atteggiamento composto. Il suo sguardo era sempre fisso su quello di Shikamaru. L’uomo, a quella vista, si pentì di avere avuto quella reazione esagerata. Lui in realtà si era contenuto parecchio. Aveva represso a fatica il bisogno di andare da quel bastardo e ucciderlo. Aveva preferito rimanere a casa perché sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto davvero, non era una fottuta metafora la sua._

_«Ascolta Mirai,» Shikamaru questa volta usò un tono più dolce, «Lo sai che qualsiasi problema si può risolvere. Perché mi hai tenuto nascosto che ti vedevi con quel ragazzo? Non avrei mai permesso che...»_

_«Non avresti permesso cosa?!» Mirai esplose, non riusciva più a contenersi, «Devo chiederti il permesso adesso?!»_

_«Ma che ragionamenti sono questi? Ovvio che non devi chiedermi il permesso, ma devi parlarmi, devi dirmi quello che ti succede.» Shikamaru era stato colto di sorpresa dalla reazione della ragazza, ma non si scompose._

_«Non vedo per quale motivo debba farlo.» aggiunse Mirai, il suo tono adesso era disgustato._

_«Perché ti ritrovi a fare cazzate! Ecco perché devi dirmelo! Ti sei fatta usare da un coglione, lo capisci o no?! Sei ancora una bambina…» le parole di Shikamaru erano dure, facevano male._

_«Ma cosa cazzo vuoi tu?! Cosa ne vuoi sapere?! Io non sono una bambina e tu non hai alcun diritto di farmi la paternale perché…» Mirai indugiò per un attimo, come se dovesse trovare il coraggio per dire quelle parole, «PERCHÈ TU NON SEI MIO PADRE!»_

_L’atmosfera divenne glaciale. Shikamaru chiuse gli occhi e deglutì, la sua bocca era piena di bile, poteva vomitare da un momento all’altro._

_Mirai andò via. Ringraziò il cielo che Shikamaru avesse scelto di chiudere gli occhi, non voleva che vedesse i suoi occhi, ormai completamente inondati di lacrime, piangeva disperatamente._

 

 

Shikamaru poi lo aveva raccontato anche a sua madre, che a sua volta lo aveva confidato a Kakashi. Mirai non aveva rivolto la parola a Shikamaru per due mesi, andava ad allenarsi con Temari e Shikadai solo quando sapeva che lui era in ufficio a lavorare. Sua madre le aveva proibito di vedere quel ragazzo, le aveva proibito di uscire di casa se non per andare a casa Nara o per le missioni.

Avevano parlato e Mirai aveva compreso i suoi errori.

All’inizio si sentiva giudicata e colpevolizzata, sapeva di avere solo sedici anni e per molti, quell’età, era ancora prematura per avere relazioni amorose o per il sesso, ma aveva sbagliato. All’inizio pensava che il suo errore era stato quello di lasciarsi abbindolare da un ragazzo più grande di lei. Pensava che era stata troppo leggera e lui si era approfittato di lei per questo motivo. Pensava che il suo errore era stato quello di non comportarsi come una vera kunoichi.

Ma la realtà era diversa. Nessuno la riteneva colpevole.

L’unico errore che aveva commesso era quello di tenere nascosto l’accaduto.

Se qualcuno ti fidato fosse entrato a casa tua e ti avesse rubato qualsiasi cosa? Non saresti andata subito a denunciare il furto? Non avresti fatto di tutto per punire il colpevole? 

Era questo quello che gli aveva spiegato sua madre, le aveva detto che in amore non esiste la violenza, nemmeno tra ninja. Le aveva spiegato che l’amore era una cosa bella, una cosa bella da vivere in consapevolezza. E Mirai lo aveva capito. Non si riteneva più colpevole.

Erano gli altri a ritenersi colpevoli. Né sua madre né Shikamaru si erano resi conto di quello che stava succedendo alla ragazza, e non se lo sarebbero mai perdonato, soprattutto Shikamaru.

In tutto questo Kakashi l’aveva aiutata molto. Diciamo che l’aveva fatta riflettere. Alla sua età era facile commettere degli errori e lei, accanto a sé, aveva tante persone che l’amavano, pronte a prendersi cura di lei in ogni momento. Le aveva spiegato, durante una delle sue crisi di pianto, che Shikamaru non l’avrebbe “odiata” per sempre per questa cosa.

 

 

_«Ogni genitore, a un certo punto della vita, deve di affrontare le crisi adolescenziali dei propri figli.»_

_«Ma io non sono sua figlia.»_

_«E lui non è tuo padre. E quindi?»_

_«Mi sento in colpa...»_

_«Perché?»_

_«Mi manca. Mi sta mancando più Shikamaru in questo mese che mio padre in tutta la mia vita…»_

 

Un giorno però, Mirai aveva portato il pranzo a Shikamaru. Aveva comprato due porzioni di okonomiyaki ed era andata a trovare il suo sensei durante la pausa pranzo. Era bastato un solo sguardo per fare pace con Shikamaru.

 

 

_«Lo so che sei grande e che i tuoi problemi li risolvi da sola, lo so, e io non avrei dovuto dirti quelle cose. Ma le complicazioni e gli errori esistono anche per gli adulti. Non devi vergognarti. Puoi contare su di me per qualsiasi cosa. Devi parlarmi Mirai.»_

_«Scusa, hai ragione… solo che è difficile parlare di certe cose.» Mirai era molto imbarazzata, parlare di ragazzi, o addirittura di sesso, con il suo sensei era una tra le cose più difficili che aveva mai affrontato._

_«No. Non devi dirmi proprio tutto. In realtà molte cose non le voglio sapere. Davvero, non dirmele ti prego. No.» Shikamaru stava cercando in tutti i modi di rendere quella conversazione meno imbarazzante, ma non gli stava riuscendo bene._

_Mirai sorrise, «Ti voglio bene.»_

_«Ti voglio bene anche io.» disse Shikamaru abbracciando la ragazza._

_«La prossima volta saprò cosa dire a Eita...»_

_«No signorina, non ci sarà nessuna prossima volta!»_

 

«Pronto? Ci sei?» Kakashi provò ad accertarsi che Mirai stesse bene, la ragazza era persa nei suoi pensieri già da alcuni minuti e pensò che avesse frainteso il suo discorso. «Guarda che io non mi riferivo a quello, parlavo dello pseudo fidanzato che ti ritrovi adesso. Com’è che si dice? Amici coi benefici?»

«Kakashiiii!» Mirai lo rimproverò.

«Tu sei come tuo padre, allergica alle relazioni stabili.» Kakashi pensò ad alta voce, ma, dall’espressione contrariata della giovane kunoichi, capì che forse era meglio smetterla.  

«Forse è meglio se vai a dormire.» continuò Kakashi.

«Già, si è fatto tardi. Adesso vado, ci vediamo domani pomeriggio per fare la lista delle armi che ci serviranno.» Mirai si alzò dal divano, prese al volo le sue cose e si diresse verso la porta.

«Buonanotte Kakashi… Ah, mi raccomando, riposati e smettila di leggere quei romanzi pornografici fino a notte fonda.» Con un dolce sorriso, Mirai lasciò la casa del ninja.

«Buonanotte, Mirai-chan.» 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Father and son

_ Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro. _

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** Father and son **

«Mirai.»

«Mirai, aprimi!»

La ragazza si rigirò tra le coperte, il piumone la copriva fino alla testa e il tepore avvolgente che si era creato sotto quelle morbide lenzuola, la teneva incollata al letto. Non si sarebbe alzata per nessun motivo. 

«Mirai dai, fammi entrare!!»

Lo uccido. 

«Cosa cavolo v-» Mirai non riuscì a finire la frase. Davanti a lei si era concretizzata l’immagine di un derelitto. Konohamaru aveva la barba incolta e gli occhi rossi, sembrava sconvolto. Mirai non disse nulla, si limitò soltanto a spostarsi un po’, per permettere al cugino di entrare. 

Konohamaru andò dritto in cucina, aprì il rubinetto e riempì un bicchiere. Si appoggiò al tavolo e cominciò a sorseggiare lentamente l’acqua, come se stesse bevendo un cocktail in un bar. 

Mirai lo fissò con insistenza, il suo sguardo diceva parla cretino, non ti leggo nel pensiero. 

«Dov’è tua madre?» Konohamaru decise di articolare qualche parola, finalmente. 

«Non c’è, sarà via per un paio di giorni, con quel tipo.» rispose Mirai, anche lei adesso si stava versando dell’acqua in un bicchiere. 

«Ah, capisco.» replicò il ragazzo, poi prese un respiro profondo. 

«Mirai è successo un casino, si sono verificate un paio di cose dall’ultima volta che ci siamo visti…» il ragazzo cominciò a sfogarsi in maniera piuttosto goffa, era evidente che aveva bisogno di parlare.

«Ma dai?! Lo sa tutto il villaggio quello che è successo!» sbraitò Mirai. L’espressione di Konohamaru s’incupì improvvisamente. 

«Forza, raccontami tu quello che è successo, sono curiosa di sentire la tua versione.» lo incoraggiò allora Mirai, poi, portandosi una mano sul petto, aggiunse, «Prometto solennemente di non interromperti mai, anzi aspetta che prendo un taccuino per segnarmi qualche appunto e cominciare la nostra usuale seduta di psicoanalisi.»

I due cugini risero, Mirai prese un pacco di biscotti e dopo essersi accomodata per bene su una poltrona, si mise ad ascoltare il LUNGO monologo del cugino. 

«Allora, ti avevo già raccontato tutta la parte di me ubriaco e di Hanabi, quindi sorvoliamo su questi dettagli. Forse non ti avevo spiegato perché avevo litigato con Moegi…» Konohamaru si bloccò, in attesa di un qualche cenno di assenso da parte della giovane ragazza.

«Si, vai avanti, ti sto ascoltando.» Mirai lo invogliò a continuare. 

«Ok.» Konohamaru prese un altro respiro profondo, «le ho detto che voglio avere un bambino.»

Mirai guardò il cugino per alcuni minuti, continuando a sgranocchiare un biscotto. 

«Non ho capito.» 

«Le ho detto che vorrei avere un bambino, lei mi ha preso per pazzo e abbiamo litigato.» rispose Konohamaru. 

«Ma sei scemo?!» urlò Mirai.

«Mirai ho trent’anni ormai, quando dovrei avere un bambino?» si giustificò Konohamaru.

«No, aspetta, aspetta!» Mirai si portò le mani sul volto, «ricominciamo da capo. Tu hai detto a Moegi Ok, facciamo un bambino, lei ovviamente ha detto di no, tu hai dato di matto, ti sei ubriacato e hai ben pensato di farti Hanabi e poi? Beh andiamo a dire tutto alla donna a cui due ore prima avevo proposto di avere un bambino. Cazzo, sei proprio un genio.» Mirai adesso si era alzata, aveva le mani ai fianchi, in una posizione autoritaria, ed era in attesa di una risposta da parte di Konohamaru, che appariva sempre più spaventato. 

«Non è andata proprio così.» si giustificò Konohamaru. 

«Konohamaru, ascoltami, ma se Moegi ti ha sempre detto che non voleva avere una relazione ufficiale con te, come credi che potesse anche solo prendere in considerazione l’idea di avere un bambino?» Mirai cercò di farlo ragionare. 

«Ma allora perché ha detto a Hanabi che stiamo insieme?» 

«Perché era ferita, doveva difendersi in qualche modo, no? E poi voi due “state insieme”, che lei non lo voglia ufficializzare è un altro conto, di sicuro non ti autorizza ad andare a letto con altra gente. Un litigio non giustifica il tradimento.» insistette Mirai. 

«Se non stiamo insieme non è un tradimento!!» Konohamaru era molto scosso, deluso più che altro. Mirai se ne rese conto, capì quindi che doveva addolcire il tono e cercare di essere più comprensiva. 

«Konohamaru, Moegi ha paura, è normale che non voglia legarsi a nessuno in un momento del genere.» spiegò la kunoichi al cugino. 

«Io pensavo che ci tenesse a me…» rispose il ninja con delusione. 

«Ma ovvio che ci tiene a te! Te lo ha anche dimostrato con questa sceneggiata a modo suo, ma dal tenere a una persona al volerci fare un bambino insieme c’è un abisso!» Mirai stava cercando in tutti i modi di far ragionare suo cugino. 

 «Si ma il nostro rapporto è diverso…» Konohamaru si sedette, «posso accettare il fatto che lei non voglia ufficializzare la nostra storia, non abbiamo mai avuto bisogno di certi convenevoli, ma non pensavo che non sarebbe stata favorevole alla mia proposta. Io vorrei solo avere una famiglia mia, lo sai che è quello che ho sempre desiderato...» il tono di Konohamaru adesso era diventato nostalgico. 

«Lo so, ma pensa anche a lei. Per te fare un bambino è facile, ci vogliono dieci minuti ed è fatta, ma per lei sarebbero nove mesi, inoltre ciò significherebbe rinunciare alle missioni per molto più tempo, e poi non è il momento adesso.» Mirai voleva davvero supportare suo cugino, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva che i suoi sogni non erano davvero realizzabili, per lo meno con la facilità con cui lui sembrava pianificare tutto. 

«Mirai tu sei nata in piena guerra.» si giustificò allora Konohamaru.

«Infatti mio padre è morto.» rispose in modo freddo Mirai, «e mia madre non è andata in missione per tantissimo tempo, e penso che sai meglio di me quante difficoltà abbia dovuto affrontare per crescermi.» 

«Io non so come si fa, a creare una famiglia intendo.» Konohamaru era molto triste adesso. 

Mirai sapeva cosa voleva dire. La loro era una famiglia piccola e “disastrata”. Non che questo le permetteva di lamentarsi, era sempre stata grata del fatto che comunque, lei, una famiglia ce l’avesse. 

Mirai era cresciuta da sola con sua madre, rimasta vedova poco dopo aver scoperto di essere incinta. 

Proprio un lieto fine.

Per Konohamaru era stato un po’ diverso. Lui i genitori li aveva, ma non si erano mai comportati come tali. 

I suoi si erano conosciuti in missione, erano due anbu, due tra i migliori killer del villaggio della foglia. Avevano finito per innamorarsi, una storia normale: due ninja che si supportavano a vicenda nelle missioni, avevano passato molto tempo insieme tanto da permettere alla scintilla di scoppiare. 

Poi però sua madre era rimasta incinta. Molti dei membri del clan Sarutobi erano tra i migliori ninja medici del villaggio, quindi, il fatto che la fidanzata dell’uomo che sarebbe dovuto diventare il futuro capo del clan Sarutobi avesse prenotato un appuntamento per effettuare un aborto era un avvenimento alquanto sconveniente per la loro reputazione. 

Di conseguenza, i due si sposarono, la madre di Konohamaru abbandonò le missioni per i nove mesi della gravidanza e poi, non appena si riprese del tutto fisicamente, ritornò a esercitare l’attività di anbu. 

Sua madre non aveva mai avuto nemmeno un briciolo d’istinto materno, non che non volesse bene al figlio, tutt’altro. Konohamaru era una delle pochissime cose che non avrebbe cancellato dalla sua vita. Il punto era che lei rappresentava l’esempio di kunoichi vittima di una società patriarcale che vedeva la donna solo come moglie o come madre. Era un assioma, il fatto che, arrivati a un certo punto della loro vita, tutti gli esseri dotati di vagina dovevano abbandonare il lavoro, qualsiasi esso fosse, per dedicarsi completamente alla vita coniugale. 

Quasi tutte le donne accettavano senza lamentarsi questa realtà, per molte era l’unica alternativa, non potevano fare altrimenti. Doveva andare così, prima di loro lo avevano fatto le loro sorelle, le loro madri e le loro nonne. Era un ciclo destinato a ripetersi. 

La madre di Konohamaru però, nonostante fosse stata una vittima di questo assurdo sistema, non era rimasta un’osservatrice passiva della sua vita ma aveva deciso di riprendere in mano la situazione. Aveva approfittato delle risorse del suo nuovo clan, ovvero tate e maestri altamente qualificati, e aveva ripreso l’attività di kunoichi. Per fortuna, l’essere anbu implicava il dover indossare perennemente una maschera. Si era risparmiata parecchie critiche dirette, dietro la maschera nessuno sapeva che c’era lei. 

Purtroppo colui che aveva subìto più di tutti le scelte della madre, o meglio della società, era stato proprio Konohamaru. Era per questo che da piccolo aveva concentrato tutte le sue attenzioni nel voler diventare hokage, nel voler superare suo nonno. Ai suoi occhi, Hiruzen Sarutobi, era l’unica persona a cui tutti davano ascolto, quindi, l’unico modo per ricevere attenzioni era sconfiggere suo nonno e fare vedere a tutti che lui era più forte. 

Poi suo nonno era morto. E dopo era morto anche suo zio e lui era rimasto solo con i suoi genitori. Suo padre si impegnava, provava a conciliare la sua vita da anbu con la vita da padre. Purtroppo però la sua forma mentis era quella di un guerriero. Disciplina era la sua parola d’ordine, mentre la serietà era il valore su cui fondava il suo modo d’agire, ed era una virtù che voleva trasmettere fermamente a Konohamaru.

Konohamaru, però, vedeva la realtà in modo diverso e questo li portava scontrarsi fra di loro molto spesso. 

Konohamaru sei troppo debole, non hai forza di volontà, non hai disciplina.

C’era sempre qualcosa che non andava. 

I rapporti tra di loro si erano distesi un po’ quando i suoi genitori erano andati in pensione, dopo la guerra che aveva consacrato Naruto come eroi di tutti i tempi. Avevano avuto modo di passare più tempo insieme, di godere dei piccoli gesti quotidiani e finalmente di conoscersi. 

La nascita di Mirai era stata una boccata d’aria fresca per loro. Il padre di Konohamaru rivedeva in quella bambina l’eredità di suo fratello. Il culmine era stato raggiunto quando Konohamaru aveva visto suo padre bere del tè immaginario, seduto su una sedia minuscola, mentre Mirai gli decorava le unghie con uno smalto viola glitterato. 

Konohamaru aveva conosciuto il significato di famiglia quando ormai era diventato un adulto, e questo gli aveva fatto prendere coscienza di una realtà nuova, di un mondo personale che avrebbe voluto realizzare con tutto se stesso. 

Moegi per Konohamaru era l’ideale della figura materna. Lei era sempre presente quando lui sbagliava, quando aveva paura, era sempre lì pronta a sostenerlo e a sorreggerlo. Questo non significava che la presenza di Moegi per lui rimpiazzasse quella della madre, non aveva mai pensato niente di tutto questo. Lui vedeva Moegi come una madre ideale, quella che lui avrebbe voluto per i suoi figli.

Adesso, parlando con Mirai, si era reso conto che forse aveva sbagliato il momento e soprattutto il modo. Quelle non erano richieste da fare senza averci ragionato su, anzi non erano proprio richieste da fare. Prima avrebbero dovuto risolvere un bel po’ di cose. 

«Forse dobbiamo parlare.» concluse Konohamaru. 

«Non ci voleva tanto per arrivarci.» ribatté Mirai. «Comunque non sperare che Moegi ti perdoni facilmente, per non parlare di Hanabi, devi trovare una soluzione al più presto.»

 «Ecco, a proposito, stavo pensando...» Konohamaru esitò per un momento, «magari potremmo passare da Shikamaru più tardi, forse lui sa cosa fare in queste circostanze.» 

Mirai lo guardò perplessa, «Allora, per prima cosa Shikamaru non ha mai fatto nessuna delle cazzate che hai fatto tu, anche perché se mai lo avesse fatto, Temari lo avrebbe ucciso senza pensarci due volte.» disse Mirai con sicurezza.

«Ma no, non intendevo questo,» si giustificò subito Konohamaru, «lui conosce di sicuro un metodo per trovare una via d’uscita da situazioni così complesse.» 

«Non credo che saprebbe aiutarti, Shikamaru è senza speranza, quando si parla di donne.» Mirai rise, «Comunque questa cosa non si può fare in ogni caso, oggi pomeriggio parto per una missione con Gai e Kakashi, non so per quanto tempo starò via.» concluse Mirai. 

Konohamaru divenne un po’ deluso in volto ma riuscì ad abbozzare comunque un sorriso. Mirai allora salì su una sedia e fece avvicinare suo cugino. 

«Vieni qua che ti abbraccio come si deve.» disse Mirai con un tono molto dolce. 

«Grazie Mirai-chan.» bisbigliò Konohamaru, abbracciando forte la cugina. 

«Dovresti fare una doccia, puzzi da morire.» disse Mirai scostandosi dal cugino. 

«Posso lavarmi qui? Avrei anche bisogno di dormire un po’, se non è un problema per te.» chiese allora il ninja.

«Certo, io però adesso devo uscire, lascia le chiavi a casa di Shikamaru, dovrebbe esserci Temari.» Dettò questo Mirai si precipitò in camera a vestirsi e dopo alcuni minuti andò via di fretta.

×××

̴

Shikamaru era appena arrivato nel suo ufficio. Gli occhi erano ancora assonnati, chiamò allora uno dei suoi collaboratori e gli chiese se potesse portargli un caffè doppio. 

Se continuo ad andare avanti così non so quanto resisterò, pensò l’uomo, dopodiché prese a massaggiarsi le tempie. 

La sera prima, come d’altronde anche tutte le sere precedenti, aveva fatto le ore piccole. Era tornato a casa solo alle quattro, in piena notte, e si era catapultato subito nella doccia, voleva soltanto rinfrescarsi e lavare via tutta la stanchezza di quella giornata infinita. 

_ L’acqua bollente aveva cominciato a bagnargli la pelle sudaticcia, provocandogli un leggero brivido che dalla schiena gli arrivava fino alla nuca. _

_ «Hai fatto tardi anche oggi…»  _

_ La voce delicata e un po’ assonnata della moglie lo fece trasalire. Quel brivido alla nuca scese giù fino al basso ventre, provocandogli un’erezione ben visibile a Temari, che nel frattempo, dopo aver gettato a terra la leggera vestaglia che usava come pigiama, ed era entrata in doccia.  _

_ Shikamaru spense il getto di acqua e sentì le mani fredde di lei toccargli le spalle e scendere piano piano lungo tutta la schiena.  _

_ «A che ora devi tornare a lavoro?» gli chiese Temari, si era avvicinata al suo orecchio così tanto che il calore del suo fiato riusciva a condensarsi e a bagnargli la pelle del lobo.  _

_ «Alle sei e mezza dovrei andare via.» le rispose, calmo, Shikamaru.  _

_ «Sei troppo stanco?» domandò allora Temari, questa volta le sue mani scesero ancora più giù, cominciando a massaggiargli la sua virilità.  _

_ «No.» replicò l’uomo, tenendo gli occhi chiusi.  _

_ «Ti preparo una colazione sostanziosa più tardi.» disse la donna, inginocchiandosi davanti al marito.  _

__

_ E pensare che in passato pur di dormire cinque minuti in più avrei venduto l’anima.  _

«Shikamaru-san, ecco il suo caffè.» una ragazza, poco più che ventenne entrò nell’ufficio di Shikamaru. Non aveva bussato, cosa che l’uomo notò subito, non gradiva molto la mancanza di questo genere di accortezze.

La ringraziò comunque e la fece uscire. Finalmente avrebbe potuto bere il suo caffè in santa pace. 

Drin. 

Il telefono dell’ufficio squillò. Shikamaru alzò gli occhi al cielo e rispose. 

«Si?»

«Shikamaru vieni nel mio ufficio adesso, è urgente.» la voce di Naruto, dall’altro capo del telefono, era estremamente seria. 

Shikamaru non rispose, abbassò la cornetta, bevve un sorso di caffè e si diresse verso l’ufficio dell’hokage. 

«Mi aveva chiamato Hokage-sama?» chiese Shikamaru a Naruto, nella stanza insieme a loro c’erano anche una squadra di genin, più il loro jonin supervisore. Quando erano in compagnia di altre persone, Shikamaru si rivolgeva a Naruto sempre in modo estremamente cordiale, non sembrava nemmeno che fossero amici. 

Il gruppo di shinobi, dopo aver consegnato alcuni documenti, uscì dalla stanza, salutando con riverenza l’hokage e Shikamaru.

«Shikamaru, mi è appena arrivata la lista dei partecipanti alla crociera per la missione di Mirai, penso che dovresti dagli un’occhiata.» disse Naruto, porgendo a Shikamaru una pila di documenti, accuratamente sistemati in delle cartelle color ocra. 

Shikamaru aprì alcuni documenti, erano schede contenenti informazioni personali di tutti i viaggiatori. Per la maggior parte erano uomini o donne che avevano superato i sessant’anni d’età, spesso accompagnati da familiari, nipoti o figli. Alcuni di loro erano anche accompagnati da badanti o giovani guide turistiche. 

«Alcuni di questi uomini hanno già partecipato a viaggi organizzati di questo tipo in diverse occasioni, anche se apparentemente non c’è nessun legame tra di loro.» spiegò Naruto a Shikamaru. 

«Pensi che possa esserci qualcosa sotto?» chiese allora il Nara. 

«Potrebbe, magari il gruppo di ladri che stiamo cercando non è l’unico ad agire ma sono supportati da altri complici, che ovviamente si nascondono tra gli altri partecipanti.» mentre Naruto parlava, Shikamaru continuava a leggere i fogli. 

«Si potrebbe anche trattare di qualche modo in cui questi uomini riciclano dei soldi sporchi, alcune delle persone di cui stiamo parlando sono dei milionari, non mi stupirei che ci fosse qualcosa di losco sotto.» aggiunse Shikamaru.

«Uno scambio di soldi sporchi sarebbe un colpaccio per i ladri, passerebbero dal derubare vecchietti al derubare milionari in pochissimo tempo.» suggerì allora Naruto.

«Sarebbe un colpaccio anche per noi sventare due situazioni del genere in una volta sola.» ribadì Shikamaru, «Faccio chiamare Mirai?»

«Prima dai un’occhiata tu.» ordinò l’hokage.

«Va bene, in ogni caso dovrei vedermi con lei per pranzo, le spiegherò tutto io.» disse l’uomo, «Hai bisogno di altro?»

«No, va bene così Shikamaru.» gli rispose Naruto, «Sembri stanco, tutto bene?» 

«Si, Naruto, mai stato meglio.» rispose Shikamaru all’amico uscendo dalla stanza. Alzò un braccio in segno di saluto e tornò nel suo ufficio. 

̴

×××  
  


«Eccomi Shikamaru, scusa ho perso un po’ di tempo stamattina.» Mirai entrò nell’ufficio di Shikamaru come una furia. A quell’ora non c’era più nessuno lì dentro, e anche loro avrebbero dovuto essere fuori a mangiare, ma la ragazza si era presentata mezz’ora dopo l’orario prestabilito per l’appuntamento.

«Sono passata da casa tua, Temari mi ha detto che stamattina non hai avuto abbastanza tempo e hai dimenticato il pranzo a casa.» disse Mirai porgendo il bento al sensei.

«Grazie.» rispose Shikamaru, liberando la scrivania dalle scartoffie di cui si stava precedentemente occupando. 

«Ne ha preparato uno anche per me.» aggiunse poi Mirai, poi tirò fuori un altro pacchetto, avvolto in un panno verde decorato con il simbolo del clan Nara.

«Devo darti delle informazioni importanti riguardo la missione.» Shikamaru si affrettò a parlare della questione che, alcune ore prima, aveva discusso con Naruto. 

Mirai si mise subito ad ascoltare. 

«Penso che i ladri che dovete catturare non siano interessati solo a derubare quei pensionati, c’è qualcos’altro sotto che ci sfugge.» spiegò l’uomo. 

«Cosa intendi dire? Ho letto i fascicoli che mi avete dato e non sembrava che ci fossero dei problemi.» chiese incuriosita la kunoichi.

«Anche noi credevamo che fosse una missione piuttosto semplice, ma oggi, la squadra investigativa ha informato Naruto che alcuni uomini che viaggeranno con voi hanno delle caratteristiche ben precise in comune.» 

«Tipo?» la curiosità della ragazza cominciava a tramutarsi in preoccupazione. 

«Sono ricchissimi e non è la prima volta che viaggiano insieme, ho ipotizzato che questi viaggi potrebbero essere una copertura per mascherare un malaffare.» Shikamaru continuò con la sua spiegazione.

«E i ladri cosa c’entrano con questa cosa? Pensi che ci siano scambi di enormi somme di denaro?» chiese allora Mirai, era sempre stata una ragazza intutita. 

«Potrebbe, ma non escluderei altre prospettive. Questi ladri potrebbero anche non esistere, potrebbe essere tutta una messa in scena per far focalizzare la nostra attenzione su di loro e lasciare campo libero ad altre azioni illegali.» concluse il Nara.

«Capisco, dobbiamo indagare più a fondo.» disse Mirai, mordendosi un labbro. 

L’eccitazione cresceva sempre di più dentro di lei. Non era l’eccitazione tipica di chi si diverte, lei doveva pur sempre andare in missione e conosceva benissimo i rischi associati. La sua era più adrenalina, il dover indagare e il dover mettersi nei guai erano cose che la spaventavano ma allo stesso tempo la intrigavano e ogni volta che ci pensava, dentro di lei si accendeva un fuoco. 

«Mi raccomando, devi fare attenzione.» specificò allora Shikamaru, per lui era impossibile non preoccuparsi.

«Ehi, che c’è, non hai abbastanza fiducia delle mie capacità?» chiese Mirai in tono provocatorio. 

«Ci mancherebbe, ti ho allenato io, sono consapevole delle tue capacità.» dichiarò Shikamaru, in volto gli si disegnò un’espressione orgogliosa. 

«Comunque, hai sentito tua madre?» chiese allora Shikamaru. 

«No, non ci siamo sentite. Lei mi ha chiamato un paio di volte ma io sono stata impegnata, non ho avuto tempo per richiamarla, prima di partire per la missione le manderò un messaggio.» rispose Mirai, sembrava un po’ infastidita dalla domanda del suo sensei.

«Non la fare stare in pensiero.» la esortò l’uomo. 

«Stai tranquillo Shikamaru, non ho niente in contrario alla cosa.» si giustificò subito la ragazza.

«Non ho detto questo.» 

Mirai lo guardò malissimo, odiava quando Shikamaru faceva quei giochetti anche con lei. Usava così bene le parole, che nonostante ti facesse credere di avere la situazione sotto controllo, alla fine portava la ragione dalla sua parte e ti costringeva a dire quello che voleva lui. 

Per fortuna, la conversazione venne interrotta.

Shikadai era appena entrato nella stanza senza salutare. Rimase appoggiato alla porta, non disse nemmeno una parola. 

«Shikadai cassa ci fai qaa?» chiese Mirai, aveva appena messo in bocca un boccone enorme di riso e il ragazzo capì a fatica quello che la giovane aveva detto. 

«Non dovevamo mangiare insieme papà?» Shikadai quasi aggredì il padre, era arrabbiato, o meglio, era deluso. 

«Cavolo Shikadai, me lo sono proprio dimenticato.» rispose Shikamaru, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso che rassicurasse il figlio. «Dovevo dire delle cose molto importanti a Mirai per la missione e mi è passato completamente di mente, scusami campione.» 

«Non chiamarmi in quel modo, non ho sei anni.» ribatté Shikadai con un tono infastidito. 

Ci fu un nanosecondo in cui l’espressione di Shikamaru cambiò, sgranò gli occhi e alzò le sopracciglia. Era stato impercettibile, ma il cambiamento sul volto dell’uomo non passò inosservato, almeno per Mirai. 

«Siamo nervosetti oggi eh…» Mirai provò a smorzare la tensione, ma il suo tentativo si rivelò fallimentare. 

«Io vado a mangiare un hamburger con Boruto.» dichiarò Shikadai, come se non avesse nemmeno sentito le parole di Mirai. 

Il ragazzo allora lasciò la stanza senza salutare, di nuovo. 

«Ma cos’ha?» si affrettò a chiedere Mirai.

«Dopo l’incidente di Inojin abbiamo discusso, ogni tanto mi dimentico che è pur sempre un ragazzino, non so cosa gli passi per la testa.» le rispose Shikamaru. 

«Non riuscirà a tenerti il broncio per troppo tempo.» lo rincuorò Mirai. 

Se c’era una cosa al mondo di cui aveva la piena certezza, questa era l’amore che Shikadai provava per suo padre. Quel ragazzino aveva un’ammirazione così smisurata per Shikamaru che era visibile agli occhi di tutti. 

Certo, nessuno dei due l’avrebbe mai ammesso, forse non ne erano nemmeno pienamente consapevoli, ma, agli occhi degli altri, era la cosa più ovvia al mondo. Lui e Shikamaru erano come due anime gemelle, si amavano e litigavano come due innamorati. 

Per Shikamaru era quasi normale, ogni padre prova quell’amore sconfinato per il proprio figlio. Fin da quando lo aveva stretto per la prima volta fra le sue braccia, quell’esserino rugoso e sporco, lo aveva fatto innamorare. 

Per la seconda volta. 

I due erano stati fin da sempre complici. Si coprivano a vicenda ogni volta che uno dei due commetteva qualcosa che potesse far perdere la pazienza a Temari. 

Passavano le serate come due migliori amici, a giocare a shoji o alla playstation. 

Si, proprio alla playstation. Shikamaru si era arreso alle incessanti richieste del figlio di fare una sfida insieme. Avevano fatto un patto, una partita alla play e una a shoji. 

Finché Shikadai era più piccolo tutto era filato liscio, il baby Nara non riusciva a rendersi conto della mancanza di equità del patto. Ovviamente una partita alla play poteva durare un massimo di dieci minuti, mentre quella a shoji poteva durare ore.

Ad un certo punto, Shikadai si era reso conto che le regole imposte dal padre erano una fregatura. L’unica soluzione per Shikamaru era quella di spronarlo attraverso i soldi, se mi batti ti aumento la paghetta. 

Era diventato un circolo vizioso: Shikadai giocava a shoji nella speranza di accumulare soldi per comprare un nuovo gioco per la playstation, per poi convincere il padre a giocarci insieme. 

Per non parlare dei loro cosiddetti “pisolini”. Ogni volta si creava un siparietto tenero ai limiti dell’imbarazzante. 

Shikamaru si avvicinava a Shikadai, gli faceva due domande su come avesse trascorso la giornata, poi piano piano si avvicinava sempre di più fino ad appoggiarsi completamente su di lui. Shikadai allora si lamentava un po’, ormai era troppo grande per quelle cose, ma poi finiva sempre per addormentarsi pure lui accanto a suo padre. 

Mirai credeva che Shikamaru fosse molto dolce con Shikadai perché aveva un bisogno spropositato di affetto, mancanza che, a detta della ragazza, derivava dal fatto che non ricevesse abbastanza amore dalla propria moglie.

Ovviamente, una volta cresciuta Mirai aveva capito molte più cose e si era ricreduta tantissimo su Temari e sul suo modo di dimostrare l’affetto. Era passata da non capisco come una persona intelligente come il mio sensei si sia immischiato in un matrimonio senza amore a vorrei tanto avere una relazione forte come quella tra Temari a Shikamaru. 

In sostanza, l’amore che Shikamaru provava per suo figlio era solo e semplicemente un sentimento allo stato puro.

Lo stesso valeva per Shikadai. Una volta lui le aveva confidato che sarebbe voluto diventare come suo padre. Shikadai subiva tantissimo le aspettative del suo clan, infatti era stato considerato un prodigio da tutti. Figlio del genio di Konoha con il sangue del clan Kazekage. Era come se la scelta di mischiare il dna di due esemplari come i suoi genitori fosse stata una selezione volontaria per creare un essere perfetto. Per il ragazzo, la soluzione a questa tensione era diventare almeno un po’ come suo padre. Shikadai era convinto che suo padre avrebbe potuto fare qualsiasi cosa e, solo assomigliandogli un pochino, anche lui avrebbe avuto la possibilità di sopravvivere a tutta quella pressione. 

Sembrava strano quindi assistere a un loro scontro, perché, nonostante Shikadai adesso fosse un adolescente, l’idea di un potenziale conflitto aperto tra padre e figlio sembrava essere lontana anni luce dalle dinamiche relazionali dei due, vuoi per la loro indole pigra, o per questo amore sconfinato. 

Eppure una volta, era già successa una cosa del genere. 

Ore 7.15 

Chouchou, Inojin e Shikadai stavano tornando a casa dopo aver sostenuto il fatidico esame di diploma all’accademia. Non erano rimasti pienamente soddisfatti della loro performance, infatti nonostante avessero deciso di agire insieme, erano stati catturati da Anko-sensei quasi subito. 

Poco importava, visto che comunque erano diventati dei genin. 

Erano davvero stanchi, l’alba era passata da poco e tutti e tre non vedevano l’ora di fare un bagno caldo e gettarsi sul letto per recuperare tutte le energie perse.

«Ragazziiii!» da lontano i tre sentirono una voce squillante chiamarli, era Ino. La donna era affiancata da Temari e da Karui, ed era evidente che le tre donne non si trovassero lì per caso.

«Allora schiappe, siete stati bocciati tutti?» chiese Temari con un ghigno sul volto. 

«Mi dispiace deluderti zia, ma davanti a te ci sono tre nuovi genin della foglia!» disse Chouchou con orgoglio, mostrando alle donne il lucido coprifronte. 

«Bravi bambini, sono così felice per voi.» esordì Karui, correndo ad abbracciare prima la figlia e poi gli altri due ragazzi. 

Anche Ino si avvicinò e chinandosi davanti al figlio, poggiò le mani sulle sue spalle, i suoi occhi divennero lucidi. 

«Mamma ma stai piangendo?» chiese Inojin, sul volto gli si disegnò un’espressione a metà tra l’orrido e l’imbarazzato. 

«No tesoro, è solo un po’ di polvere che mi è entrata nell’occhio.» gli rispose la donna, abbracciandolo così da nascondere il volto ed evitare di imbarazzare ancora il figlio. 

Temari era rimasta ferma, braccia incrociate e un sorriso stampato sul volto. Fu Shikadai ad avvicinarsi a lei.

«Sono stato promosso anche io.» le disse, ricambiando il sorriso della madre. 

«Non avevo dubbi.» disse la kunoichi bionda e poi accarezzò leggermente il viso del figlio.

«Stasera dobbiamo festeggiare.» annunciò Ino. 

«Si! Venite tutti a casa nostra, mamma cucinerai una cenetta deliziosa delle tue, vero?» disse Chouchou, i suoi occhi brillavano di felicità. 

«Certo, Choji sarà felicissimo, ci vediamo più tardi.» concluse Karui.

«Noi torniamo a casa adesso, a dopo.» disse Temari e insieme a Shikadai si diressero verso casa. 

Ore 17.00 

«Pronto?»

«Tem, sono io. Non credo di riuscire a venire a cena da Choji, non aspettemi.» Shikamaru, dall’altro capo del telefono, parlava con una voce molto stanca. 

«Non riesci proprio a liberarti?» chiese allora Temari, nella speranza di riuscire a convincere il marito. 

«Non posso proprio, ci sono una marea di documenti da controllare e ci devo pensare io, siamo davvero incasinati, Naruto almeno oggi vorrebbe tornare a casa per evitare che Boruto faccia una delle sue solite scenate, in questo momento sarebbe ingestibile per lui.» spiegò Shikamaru. 

«Va bene, va bene.» gli rispose la moglie. 

«Puoi dirlo tu a Shikadai?»

«La parte difficile la scarichi a me, sei proprio un fifone Nara.» lo accusò Temari. 

«Per favore Tem, lo sai che non ci riesco, Shikadai capirà…» Shikamaru provò a giustificarsi, Temari però sapeva che non era facile nemmeno per suo marito. 

«Ci penso io, tranquillo, ciao.» 

Temari mise giù il telefono e fece un sospiro. 

«Chi era al telefono mamma?» 

«Era papà, diceva che non riesce a venire stasera.» spiegò Temari al figlio, il quale si era appena svegliato. 

«Boruto ha dato di matto?» chiese il ragazzo.

«Credo di si.» si affrettò Temari a rispondere. 

Shikadai non rispose, si limitò a sbadigliare. Girò le spalle e lasciò la stanza. Temari lo guardò andare via, per lei era difficile non preoccuparsi. 

Ore 21.30 

«Ragazzi tornate qui, c’è la torta!» urlò Ino dalla cucina. 

Inojin, Shikadai e Chouchou si erano spostati in camera della piccola Akimichi, era troppo noioso stare a sentire le discussioni degli adulti. Avevano aspettato un po’ per la torta, con la speranza che Shikamaru riuscisse a liberarsi e a raggiungerli almeno per il dessert, ma dell’uomo non c’era ancora l’ombra.

«Shikadai ho fatto la torta al cioccolato e ai frutti di bosco, è la tua preferita vero?» chiese Karui al ragazzo. Dopo aver saputo che il migliore amico di suo marito non sarebbe venuto a cena con tutti, pensò che Shikadai avrebbe avuto bisogno di essere risollevato in qualche modo. Per lei una torta era una soluzione perfetta. 

«È la preferita di papà, non la mia.» si limitò a rispondere Shikadai. 

Tutti gli adulti presenti nella stanza si scambiarono degli sguardi. 

«Perché non facciamo una foto tutti insieme?» propose allora Sai, apprestandosi a prendere una macchina fotografica. 

«Mamma io sono stanco, possiamo andare a casa?» chiese Shikadai improvvisamente, lasciando tutti stupiti. 

Temari invece comprese che era meglio non insistere. Si scusò con gli altri e insieme al figlio si diresse verso casa. 

Il tragitto fu estremamente silenzioso, Temari non provò nemmeno a parlare con Shikadai. Non voleva forzarlo, avrebbe parlato lui quando si sarebbe sentito pronto. 

Ore 23.19

«Shikadai è tardi, vai a letto.» Temari esortò il figlio. 

Da quando erano tornati, era rimasto seduto in corridoio, davanti a una scacchiera di shoji. 

«Voglio aspettare papà.» le rispose il ragazzo. 

«Papà farà tardi, non dobbiamo aspettarlo.» provò a convincerlo la madre. 

«Io lo voglio aspettare.» protestò serio. 

«Shikadai non mi fare arrabbiare, ho detto che devi andare a letto.» lo rimproverò severamente Temari, non avrebbe tollerato certi capricci.

Shikadai si alzò di scatto. 

«Va bene, tanto decidete sempre voi per me! La mia opinione non conta mai!» urlò Shikadai in faccia alla madre, sostenne il suo sguardo duro per alcuni secondi e poi scappò via in camera sua. 

Ore 23.45

«Mamma posso?» Shikadai bussò alla porta della camera da letto dei genitori. Sua madre era già a letto, da sola. 

«Vieni.» disse la donna, mettendosi a sedere sul letto. 

«Scusa, non volevo risponderti prima.» si scusò il ragazzo con estremo imbarazzo. 

Temari sollevò la coperta, facendogli segno di mettersi a letto accanto a lei. Shikadai si infilò sotto il piumone senza protestare. 

Si avvicinò alla madre, poggiò la testa sulla spalla girandosi verso la madre, poi sprofondò il volto nel suo abbondante seno.Temari allora cominciò a baciare la fronte del figlio, con piccoli baci delicati. 

Erano i loro momenti segreti quelli. 

Shikadai quella sera non resistette molto, dopo alcuni minuti Temari sentì la pelle del suo petto cominciarsi a bagnare. Lo lasciò sfogare senza dire niente, finché, sfinito, non si addormentò. 

Ore 5.12 

«Temari?» Shikamaru si avvicinò piano alla moglie, sussurrando nel suo orecchio. 

«Ehi…» Temari si svegliò, voleva alzarsi ma i suoi movimenti furono bloccati dal peso del figlio che dormiva ancora abbracciato a lei. 

«Ha pianto?» chiese Shikamaru alla moglie con un tono triste. 

«Si… Dovresti parlargli.» lo esortò la moglie. 

Shikamaru si sentiva così in colpa. 

Ore 17.23 

Giorno dopo

Shikamaru era appena rientrato da lavoro, quel giorno era riuscito a liberarsi prima del previsto. 

Entrò in casa e trovò Temari indaffarata a preparare la cena. Si avvicinò a lei, cingendole i fianchi da dietro, poi le poggiò un leggero bacio sul collo. 

«Bentornato a casa, Shikadai è in camera sua con Mirai.» gli disse la moglie. 

«Cavolo, devo andare all’allenamento con Mirai oggi, le avevo promesso che l’avrei aiutata con la tecnica nuova…» dal tono di Shikamaru si poteva capire quanto fosse stanco. 

«Cosa dirai oggi a Shikadai?» gli chiese Temari, non lo disse con un tono di rimprovero ma ci teneva a ricordargli che aveva una questione in sospeso con il figlio. 

«Mi inventerò qualcosa.» concluse l’uomo, dirigendosi, molto lentamente, verso la camera di suo figlio. 

«Ehi ragazzi!» Shikamaru salutò Shikadai e Mirai, i quali erano intenti a leggere alcune mappe del villaggio. Per Mirai era un hobby, per Shikadai era un modo per imparare qualcosa di nuovo, ovviamente sotto imposizione di Mirai. 

«Ciao Shikamaru!» disse Mirai, balzando in piedi, «sei pronto? Andiamo?»

«Certo, andiamo prima che si faccia buio.» le rispose Shikamaru «Shikadai tu vuoi venire?» 

«No.» rispose secco il ragazzo. Si alzò anche lui, prese le mappe che stava leggendo e uscì dalla stanza. Passò accanto al padre senza guardarlo nemmeno, assicurandosi di non sfiorarlo minimamente. 

Shikamaru sospirò, gli avrebbe parlato a cena, si sarebbe scusato. 

Ore 19.00 

Shikamaru e Mirai erano rientrati da poco e Temari aveva insistito affinché la ragazza si fermasse per cena. L’atmosfera a tavola, però, non era delle più rosee.

«Shikadai mi passeresti il riso?» chiese Mirai al ragazzo. 

Nessuna risposta. 

«Shikadai, Mirai ti ha fatto una domanda, rispondile.» ordinò Shikamaru. 

«Scusa papà, mi dimentico sempre che lei è migliore di me e a lei tutto è dovuto.» protesto il ragazzo. Mirai lo guardò con stupore. 

Questa è gelosia? Da quando in qua Shikadai è geloso di me?

«Shikadai!» urlò Temari rimproverandolo, Shikamaru però gli fece un cenno con la mano, voleva risolvere lui la questione. 

«Qual è il problema Shikadai?» gli chiese Shikamaru calmo.

«Mi stai chiedendo qual è il problema? Non sei abbastanza intelligente da capirlo?» lo accusò il ragazzo in tono provocatorio. 

«Shikadai, ieri sera non sono riuscito a liberarmi per nessun motivo, mi dispiace, ma questo non ti autorizza a trattare male gli altri.» lo bacchettò il padre.

«Voi dite che sono un ragazzo intelligente, ma io non capisco perché gli altri vengano sempre prima di me.» Shikadai si alzò in piedi, parlava al padre con un tono pieno di astio. «L’hokage e Boruto vengono prima di me, e pure Mirai viene prima di me, tutti prima di me, tanto io capisco!!» 

Shikamaru guardò negli occhi suo figlio, Temari fece un cenno a Mirai e insieme uscirono dalla sala da pranzo, per lasciare i due Nara da soli. 

«Shikadai ascoltami, ieri ho sbagliato, ti chiedo scusa.» precisò Shikamaru, ma le sue parole non furono sufficienti per addolcire lo sguardo ostile del figlio. 

«Ti hanno detto che siamo stati sconfitti quasi subito, per questo non sei venuto a cena da zio Choji vero?» chiese il ragazzo, abbassando lo sguardo, come se si vergognasse di quello che aveva appena detto. 

«Cosa?» chiese incredulo Shikamaru.

«Non volevi festeggiare per questo, perché…» Shikadai prese un respiro profondo, «…perché ti ho deluso.» 

L’uomo sgranò gli occhi, «Shikadai stai scherzando?»

«No, hai preferito aiutare Naruto e permettergli di festeggiare con Boruto, perché lui è stato bravo durante l’esame.» asserì il ragazzo. 

Shikamaru sorrise, la reazione del figlio lo fece intenerire. 

«Shikadai ascoltami, non dire certe cavolate.» poi aggiunse, «Mi stupisco di te, non sono discorsi da persona matura ques-»

«Papà io non sono una persona matura! Perché mi dovete trattare sempre come un adulto? Perché giustifichi Boruto e gli altri ragazzi della mia età e mai me? Hai dato per scontato che io avrei capito! Beh ti svelo una cosa, io certe cose non le capisco proprio!» Shikadai urlò le parole tutte d’un fiato.

Shikamaru chiuse gli occhi, «Siediti accanto a me, forza…»

Shikadai eseguì gli ordini del padre. Si sedette subito di fianco a lui. 

«Sai, dopo l’esame il sesto è venuto da me,» la voce di Shikamaru non riusciva a nascondere il suo tono orgoglioso, «mi ha detto che gli hai messo addosso un trasmettitore.» 

«Si ma lo ha capito subito.» disse con delusione Shikadai. 

«Non è questo quello che conta, lui ha detto che è stata una bella idea, sei stato l’unico che non si è lanciato subito al suo inseguimento e poi con Inojin e Chouchou avete fatto un bel lavoro di squadra.» continuò l’uomo, «mi ha detto che per lui eravate promossi già dopo dieci secondi dal via della prova.» 

Shikadai non rispose al padre, ma il suo sguardo non era più così arrabbiato. 

«Sono molto orgoglioso si te.» aggiunse in fine Shikamaru. 

Il figlio sorrise, diventando leggermente rosso in volto. 

«Dopodomani ho la serata libera, facciamo venire tutti a cena qui e festeggiamo di nuovo, va bene? Dobbiamo fare la foto!» 

Mirai e Temari, dall’altra stanza stavano spiando quel siparietto.

«Mi stanno facendo venire il diabete questi due piccioncini!» Temari fece una smorfia di disgusto, mentre Mirai scoppiò a ridere.

Ripensando a quel giorno Mirai non poté fare a meno che sorridere. 

«Sono sicura che gli passerà presto, è troppo morbido quel marmocchio.» disse la ragazza ridendo. 

Anche Shikamaru sorrise. 

«Cazzo ma che ore sono?» urlò Mirai guardando l’orologio. «È tardissimo, fra un’ora devo partire e ancora devo fare una marea di cose!» 

«Sempre con calma tu eh?» la riproverò affettuosamente Shikamaru. 

«Scappo, santo cielo!» Mirai prese le sue cose e andò via.

«Ciao Mirai, fa’ attenzione.» la salutò l’uomo. 

«Ciao Shikamaru, grazie per le informazioni, ti farò sapere.» sbraitò Mirai, correndo per il corridoio. 

_ Perché sono sempre così distratta? _

Angolo dell’autore: 

Ciao a tutti!

Ecco il secondo capitolo di questa storia. In questo capitolo ho voluto approfondire un po’ di più la situazione di Konohamaru, in particolare quella familiare visto che nel manga o nell’anime di Naruto, i suoi genitori, non sono mai stati menzionati. Anche se il suo tradimento non è giustificabile, ho voluto comunque dare il suo punto di vista. Mi piace pensare che, con Mirai, abbia un rapporto molto stretto e si confidino l’uno con l’altra. In questo capitolo ho anche introdotto il personaggio di Kurenai, lanciando qualche indizio per sviluppi futuri della sua storia.

Per quanto riguarda il flashback su Shikadai, ho un po’ paura che il tutto possa sembrare OOC, in particolare per Temari. In realtà, penso che oltre alla sua tipica stronzaggine, Temari abbia anche un lato nascosto più morbido e che lo condivida con Shikadai, in quei momenti in cui anche lui ha bisogno di tenerezza. In ogni caso se pensate che sia troppo OOC non esitate a farmelo notare e rimedierò modificando gli avvertimenti. 

Il titolo è un chiaro riferimento alla bellissima canzone di Cat Stevens, proprio perché in questo capitolo ho parlato sia della relazione tra Shikadai e Shikamaru, sia del bisogno di Konohamaru di diventare padre. 

In questo capitolo il disegno raffigura la foto di gruppo che hanno fatto alla seconda festa, quando anche Shikamaru era presente. Il disegno l’ho ha fatto una persona a me molto cara, che nonostante non apprezzi Naruto e tutto il mondo dei manga, mi supporta e mi aiuta mettendo a disposizione tempo e pazienza. 

Spero che anche questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto, ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono la storia e chiunque voglia recensire, mi fa sempre molto piacere. Se ci sono errori o cose che non vanno bene, non esitate a farmelo notare. 

Grazie ancora e a presto,

Minmin!


	3. Nuove prospettive

Disclaimer: Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

Nuove prospettive

Mirai arrivò al luogo prefissato per l’appuntamento in perfetto orario. Nonostante avesse finito di preparare la valigia solo mezz’ora prima, era comunque riuscita ad arrivare alle tre in punto al luogo previsto. 

Ovviamente non c’era ancora nessuno. Kakashi era sfortunatamente noto per la sua “puntualità”.

Il luogo scelto per il raduno era uno dei cancelli secondari del villaggio. Avevano deciso di evitare il cancello principale per non destare sospetti, o meglio per evitare pettegolezzi. La notizia che l’ex hokage partisse per una crociera rilassante, di sicuro, si sarebbe diffusa in poco tempo. 

Metà delle donne del villaggio avevano un debole per Kakashi. Parlare di _stalking_ era esagerato, ma non passava un momento che una di loro non gli facesse gli occhi dolci o provasse a sedurlo. Nessuno si spiegava come un uomo del calibro di Kakashi potesse essere single. Beh, Mirai se lo spiegava, eccome. Per tutti gli altri, però, sapere che Kakashi Hatake andasse in vacanza per rilassarsi era l’opportunità perfetta per attirare l’attenzione dell’uomo e tentare di mettergli un anello al dito. Loro però, affinché la missione andasse a buon fine, dovevano mantenere un profilo basso. 

L’hokage gli aveva anche procurato dei documenti falsi. Ovviamente il tutto grazie all’aiuto di Denki. 

Quel ragazzo era una vera risorsa per il villaggio. Le sue conoscenze tecnologiche si sarebbero potute rivelare indispensabili nel futuro. Era una sorta di ninja-hacker, riusciva a risolvere qualsiasi problema con il suo pc. 

Mirai aveva conosciuto sulla sua pelle la bravura di quel ragazzino, ma ogni volta si stupiva come se fosse la prima volta. 

_ «Mirai ti vuoi suicidare?» _

_ «Eh??!» urlò Mirai.  _

_ «Sono entrato nel tuo telefono.» spiegò Shikadai.  _

_ «No, aspetta. Hai preso il mio cellulare mentre dormivo?» Mirai si tirò su a sedere. Il letto di Shikadai era diventato troppo piccolo ormai, dormire in due era impossibile, la mattina finiva sempre per svegliarsi con un nuovo dolore alle ossa. Per loro però, quella, era una cosa normale, un’abitudine. Dormivano insieme da quando erano bambini. Riguardo questa cosa, a quanto pare, c’era addirittura un aneddoto che tutti amavano raccontare. Mirai era troppo piccola per ricordarlo, ma lo aveva sentito così tante volte che per lei, quella storia, si era trasformata in un vero e proprio ricordo. _

_ Quando Shikadai era nato, lei aveva poco più di 3 anni. Tutto a un tratto l’attenzione di Shikamaru si era riversata su “uno stupido bambolotto che piange anche quando non premi il pulsante”. Ovviamente questa cosa non piaceva per niente alla piccola Mirai.  _

_ Shikamaru ci aveva messo un po’ a farle capire che lei avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come una sorella maggiore, quindi, dopo un po’ di lacrime da parte sua e qualche bacio da parte di Shikamaru, aveva deciso di impegnarsi a fondo in questo suo nuovo ruolo.  _

_ Per cui, ogni qual volta che il piccolo Shikadai cominciava a piangere, lei si arrampicava sul suo passeggino e cominciava a parlargli dolcemente, cercando di convincerlo a non piangere. Era come se Shikadai rimanesse incantato dal suono della voce della bambina e questo lo faceva smettere di piangere. Questa storia andò avanti per molto tempo. A quattro anni, quando Shikadai non voleva dormire da solo c’era lei, o quando era triste arrabbiato, Mirai era sempre pronta a dormire con lui. Non sapeva più se dormiva con Shikadai per lui o per se stessa.  _

_ Continuava a farlo anche adesso che Shikadai era più alto di lei, ma non le dispiaceva per niente. Guardavano un film insieme, parlavano delle proprie giornate, era tutto molto normale.  _

_ Quella domanda però, in quel momento, l’aveva lasciata parecchio sorpresa. Non era da Shikadai fare o dire certe cose. _

_ «Non conosco la tua password.» rispose con tono pacato Shikadai. _

_ «E allora, Shikadai?! Cosa significa tutto questo?» sbraitò la ragazza.  _

_ «Ho chiesto a Denki di entrare nel tuo cellulare, volevo leggere i messaggi che mandi al tuo fidanzato.» rispose il Nara con la sua solita nonchalance.  _

_ «Tu cosa??!!» urlò Mirai.  _

_ «Ho letto la tua cronologia internet, l’ultima ricerca era come fare amicizia con persone della tua età.» spiegò il ragazzino. _

_ «Ok, ok.» Mirai prese un respiro. «Uno: sorvoliamo sul fatto che tu e il tuo amichetto siete entrati nel mio telefono. Due: sorvoliamo sul fatto che non devi intrometterti nelle mie cose. Tre: nonostante tutto, perché mai dovrei volermi suicidare?» chiese la ragazza, con gli occhi spalancati.  _

_ «Beh, cerchi su internet come farti degli amici, significa che non ne hai, no? E se lo cerchi su internet vuol dire che la situazione è molto brutta.» _

_ «Ma non fino al punto di suicidarmi!» si giustificò Mirai.  _

_ «Quindi ammetti che hai problemi?» le disse Shikadai, con un ghigno sul volto.  _

_ «No, Shikadai non ho alcun problema.» rispose Mirai con sicurezza. _

_ «Noi siamo amici però, cioè siamo una famiglia. Di cos’altro hai bisogno?» le chiese allora Shikadai, con tutta l’ingenuità del mondo.  _

_ Mirai lo scrutò per bene, si era appena svegliata, non aveva la forza di intavolare una discussione di quel tipo. Prima aveva bisogno di un caffè.  _

_ «Un’ultima cosa, come funziona questa cosa che puoi entrare nel telefono di un’altra persona?» _

****

****

Drin.

Mirai sentì vibrare il telefono nella tasca. Ogni volta che partiva per una missione, doveva utilizzare la sim ufficiale per le missioni. Ogni ninja aveva un numero di telefono su cui poteva essere contattato in caso di emergenza, oppure per scambiare delle informazioni, necessarie per portare al termine le missioni. 

_ Strano, cosa sarà successo _ ? Mirai si cominciò a preoccupare, forse avevano cambiato il luogo d’incontro oppure era successo qualcosa di più grave. 

_ Scusa per prima, volevo passare a salutarti ma dovevo vedermi con Ryogi. Quando torni, dobbiamo parlare.  _

_ Shikadai _

__

Per fortuna, non era nulla di grave o importante. Era solo Shikadai che usava il suo numero di cellulare ufficiale per un messaggio privato. Chissà perché lo aveva fatto e soprattutto di cosa voleva parlarle? 

«Mirai-chan, stai aspettando da molto?» Kakashi interruppe il flusso di pensieri della ragazza. 

«Kakashi, beh… giusto cinque minuti…» rispose Mirai con ironia. 

«Forza, dobbiamo metterci in cammino verso la nostra nuova avventura!» Gai esortò gli altri. Allora, i tre ninja, si misero in viaggio. 

Una nuova missione li aspettava.

Il tragitto per arrivare al porto non era molto lungo, avrebbero potuto prendere un autobus o un treno, ma sia Kakashi che Gai avevano preferito fare una lunga passeggiata. Mira aveva impiegato tutto il tempo per aggiornare i due uomini sui nuovi sviluppi della loro missione. 

Passata un’ora e mezza circa, i tre arrivarono al luogo designato per la partenza della crociera. 

Una nave enorme rapì subito l’attenzione di Mirai. Era letteralmente enorme. La nave era bianca, e questo suo colore candido contrastava con i vetri oscurati delle varie cabine. I primi dieci livelli erano formati da semplici oblò, più si saliva di piano più le finestre diventavano grandi e belle, fino ad arrivare ai livelli più alti, provvisti di balconi lussuosi. 

Dentro di sé, Mirai sperò che l’hokage avesse prenotato per loro almeno la camera con i finestroni grandi. Perlomeno quelle poche ore di riposo, le avrebbe volute passare da sola nella sua bella stanza vista mare. 

«Tenete gli occhi bene aperti.» Kakashi sollecitò i suoi compagni di squadra a prestare molta attenzione, quello era anche il momento in cui avrebbero visto per la prima volta i gruppi partecipanti alla crociera. Non dovevano farsi scappare questa occasione per nulla al mondo. 

«Guardate quello è il punto d’incontro!» disse Mirai, indicando una giovane donna che scuoteva vigorosamente una bandierina rossa. 

La donna era l’organizzatrice della crociera. Attorno a lei c’era una piccola folla di persone, tutte in attesa di essere registrate. 

Kakashi si guardò attorno, oltre a loro tre c’erano altre persone. C’era un gruppo, sicuramente proveniente da una casa di riposo. Per Kakashi era stato facile capirlo, c’erano sette ultraottantenni, alcuni di loro erano anche sulla sedia a rotelle, come Gai. Erano accompagnati da tre infermiere, due di queste dovevano avere la stessa età di Kakashi, erano donne possenti, dovevano avere la forza di prendersi cura di anziani che ormai non si muovevano più bene. L’altra infermiera era più giovane, non sembrava nemmeno molto esperta. Kakashi la fissò per alcuni secondi, era molto bella nonostante non fosse più giovanissima, ma di sicuro non aveva superato ancora i quarant’anni, le sue gambe toniche, lasciate scoperte, tradivano la sua tenera età.Forse perché la stava guardando da troppo tempo, ma la donna si accorse dello sguardo di Kakashi. Anche lei lo guardò per un po’, ma fu Kakashi quello che abbandonò per primo quello scambio di sguardi. 

_ Strano _ , pensò Kakashi. 

Il secondo gruppo era composto da tre coppie di anziani. Avevano tutti una fede al dito, evidentemente erano sposati. Dovevano essere anche degli amici di lunga data poiché, dal modo in cui parlavano fra di loro, sembrava che avessero molta confidenza. Erano accompagnati da tre giovani ragazzi, due di loro, una ragazza e un ragazzo si tenevano per mano, forse erano anche loro fidanzati, o addirittura neo sposi. Kakashi pensò che non era così strano che due persone, abituate a passare molto tempo insieme, perché costretti a frequentarsi fin da piccoli dai genitori, finivano per innamorarsi. Era una cosa molto comune. Anche lui aveva visto molti dei suoi amici trasformarsi poi in una coppia e questo ciclo continuava all’infinito. Gli potevano venire in mente anche alcuni esempi tra i piccoletti del villaggio. 

Kakashi poi spostò il suo sguardo verso l’ultimo gruppo. Era composto da tre membri. Due uomini sulla sessantina e una giovane ragazza. La ragazza era molto bella, la sua pelle era di un color ebano davvero particolare. La composizione del gruppo era molto simile a quella dei tre ninja di Konoha, e a Kakashi la cosa non sfuggì. 

I tre shinobi decisero quindi di avvicinarsi. 

«Salve.» esordì Kakashi. 

«Salve, lei è essere il signor?»

«Kyosuke Arashi.» disse poi Kakashi, la prenotazione era stata fatta a nome suo. Ovviamente, essendo il nome di Kakashi molto conosciuto all’interno delle cinque terre ninja, Denki aveva trovato un nome falso per il terzo hokage. 

«Salve…» Mirai abbozzò un sorriso timido.

«Bene, avvicinatevi a me, ho bisogno di registrare i vostri documenti.» concluse la donna. 

I tre ninja si avvicinarono, Mirai prese i suoi documenti e li passò a Gai. Non trascorse un secondo che subito si sentì tirare la manica della giacca. 

«Signorina, io vorrei una porzione di quei biscotti. Si, proprio quelli nell’angolo della vetrina.» disse una vecchietta, che stava seduta su una sedia a rotelle. Nonostante fosse estate, la donna indossava una coperta di lana sulle gambe. 

Mirai non poté fare a meno che sorridere, aprì la borsa, prese un sacchetto in cui aveva alcuni dolcetti che aveva portato per sé per il viaggio e ne diede uno alla signora. Anche se Mirai non aveva mai conosciuto i suoi nonni, non le dispiaceva passare del tempo con gli anziani del villaggio, quindi sapeva come doveva comportarsi in certe circostanze. 

«Lo sai che potrebbe avere il diabete?» le fece notare Kakashi.

«Oddio!» si allarmò allora Mirai, si voltò immediatamente per cercare di fermare la donna, la quale, però, aveva ormai divorato il dolce.

«Ahahahah!» Kakashi rise, si divertiva a prenderla in giro. 

Mirai sospirò, «Sono così teneri, non posso credere che tra di loro ci siano dei criminali.»

«Beh, non è detto che siano proprio in questo gruppo, guarda là.»

Kakashi indicò un gruppo di persone, si trovavano tutte sotto un tendone ai piedi della nave. C’erano tre uomini, seduti su delle poltrone, attorniati da giovani ragazze, dal fisico scolpito si capiva che fossero delle modelle, senza contare che in quel momento non erano particolarmente vestite. 

«Come fanno ad avere delle poltrone in un porto?» chiese Mirai sarcastica, poi aggiunse, «forse i ladri sono qui per derubare quei ricconi, potrebbero derubare anche questi poverini ma sapendo che noi ci concentreremo su di loro, avranno più libertà nel portare a termine il loro colpaccio.»

«Beh, di sicuro adesso abbiamo un punto da cui partire.» le rispose Kakashi, «Quello che dob-»

«Bene, la nave partirà fra un’ora. Prendete i vostri bagagli e cominciate a salire.» l’organizzatrice del viaggio interruppe Kakashi, ma avrebbero avuto modo di parlarne dopo. 

Mirai si apprestò a prendere il suo bagaglio e quello di Gai, ma quando si girò si rese conto che non solo il bagaglio di Gai non c’era più ma non c’era nemmeno Gai. 

L’uomo si era offerto di portare sulle sue gambe le valigie di altri tre passeggeri, perché lui aveva la _giovinezza_ dalla sua parte. 

Kakashi, nel frattempo, stava beatamente dirigendosi verso le scale della nave, senza alcuna borsa. L’aveva lasciata proprio accanto a Mirai.

«Visto che non devi portare quella di Gai!» decantò Kakashi. 

_ Non posso farcela.  _

Non appena furono dentro la nave, Mirai capì perché così tante persone sceglievano di andare in crociera. Era tutto bellissimo, elegante e sobrio. La cosa che notò subito fu il lampadario di cristallo che pendeva dal soffitto, era maestoso. 

I tre ninja si avvicinarono insieme al banco della reception, dove avrebbero ricevuto le chiavi delle loro camere. C’era molta gente, quindi, per evitare che Gai, con la sua sedia a rotelle, fosse d’intralcio a qualcuno, aspettò insieme a Mirai che fosse Kakashi a ritirare la chiave. 

«Ecco qui, la nostra stanza è la 302S.» disse il ninja copiatore.

«Bene, e la mia?» chiese Mirai. 

«La tua cosa?» le chiese di rimando Kakashi. 

«La mia stanza. Non hai preso anche la mia chiave?» Lo interrogò la ragazza. 

«Siamo tutti nella stessa stanza, Mirai.» le rispose Kakashi, visibilmente divertito. 

Mirai sbiancò. 

«Ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro con voi?» Mirai si lasciò andare. 

«Non sei contenta?» intervenne subito Gai, lui era molto entusiasta del fatto che fossero tutti insieme. 

«Si…» Mirai abbozzò un sorriso. 

I tre si diressero allora verso la loro camera. Per la “gioia” di Mirai, la camera non era provvista di balcone. Era letteralmente un buco. Un letto a castello e un lettino minuscolo accanto. 

Dopo che sistemarono i propri bagagli, si presero un paio di minuti per decidere sul da farsi. 

«Avete notato qualcosa di sospetto?» Chiese allora Mirai. 

«Beh, l’infermiera che accompagna gli anziani, il gruppo di milionari con le modelle e l’altro gruppo formato da tre elementi, come noi.» rispose prontamente Gai. Mirai rimaneva meravigliata ogni volta, all’apparenza Gai sembrava solo un adulto esuberante dall’animo giovanile, non un ninja esperto e affidabile. Invece, aveva osservato ogni cosa. 

«Esatto.» intervenne Kakashi, «Avete notato quelle tre coppie d’anziani? I loro accompagnatori più giovani avevano un qualcosa di sospetto.» 

«Dovremmo controllarli, facciamo uno ciascuno?» propose Mirai. 

«Si, sarebbe l’ideale. Gai, tu occupati dei tre giovani; Mirai, tu della ragazza insieme ai due uomini ed io mi occuperò dell’infermiera e dei milionari.» decretò allora Kakashi. 

«Comportatevi normalmente, mi raccomando non dobbiamo dare nell’occhio!» specificò Gai. 

«Certo, adesso però ho bisogno di riposarmi cinque minuti.» Mirai sospirò e si gettò subito sul suo lettino. 

«Kakashi perché non facciamo una sfida? Chi riesce a sistemare i vestiti nell’armadio nel minor tempo possibile! Tre… due… uno… viaaa!!!»

Mirai si mise il cuscino sul volto. _No, non posso farcela._

̴

Naruto sospirò. Abituarsi al mestiere di hokage non era stato facile, documenti da firmare, missioni da organizzare, responsabilità da assumere. A dirla tutta non si era ancora abituato. C’erano giorni in cui la stanchezza e lo sconforto prendevano il sopravvento, giorni in cui mandava tutto a puttane e giorni normali. Forse erano quelli i giorni in cui sentiva di più il peso di questo suo ruolo. 

Quello che gli faceva più male, però, era il dover stare lontano da casa, e soprattutto da Hinata. Lui e Hinata non avevano mai avuto bisogno di molte parole, si capivano, o meglio, era Hinata che scrutava Naruto alla perfezione. Notava quando era stanco, quando era arrabbiato, deluso o felice. Lui però ultimamente era sempre troppo stanco, non aveva la forza di guardarla negli occhi e cercare di capire se c’era qualcosa che non andasse. Non doveva essere qualcosa di grave, poteva anche aver rimproverato Boruto, aver bruciato una pietanza nel forno. Naruto non si accorgeva più di tutte queste piccole cose. Quando tornava a casa era sempre troppo tardi, e quelle volte in cui Hinata già dormiva, preferiva passare la notte sul divano pur di non svegliarla. 

Naruto le era infinitamente grato di tutto, ma il fatto che lui non fosse in grado di ricambiare, era il peso più grande che doveva sopportare, più di tutto il resto. 

«Naruto? Naruto, stai bene?» Shikamaru cercò di destare l’hokage da quello stato di trance in cui si trovava. 

«Shikamaru... si, sto bene… sto bene.» la risposta di Naruto non era per niente convincente. 

«Vuoi riposarti? Ormai è tardi, torna a casa per cena.» lo esortò l’amico. 

«Ci sono molti documenti da firmare ancora…» rispose con delusione Naruto. 

«Ci penso io.»

«No Shikamaru, anche tu hai una famiglia…» Naruto non voleva creare ulteriori problemi a Shikamaru.

«Non devi preoccuparti Naruto. Temari ha fatto questo mestiere per molti anni, sa cosa significa, e poi oggi Shikadai si vedeva con Ryogi. Quei due ne avranno per le lunghe a giocare a shoji.» disse Shikamaru con un sorriso. 

«Sta bene quel ragazzino? Sono contento che, dopotutto, si stia integrando bene nel villaggio.» l’hokage cercò di sviare il discorso.

«Lui e Shikadai vanno molto d’accordo, Ryogi è un bravo ragazzo, mi dispiace per il suo passato ma ha molta forza di volontà, non si butterà giù.» gli rispose Shikamaru. 

«Credo che Boruto sia un po’ geloso.» disse Naruto con un sorriso leggermente preoccupato. «Alcuni giorni fa l’ho sentito lamentarsi del fatto che Shikadai avesse rimandato un loro incontro di qualche ora perché non aveva finito la partita di shoji con Ryogi. Fosse per lui vorrebbe stare sempre al centro dell’attenzione.» sospirò l’hokage. 

«Chissà da chi ha preso!» precisò il Nara, ridendo.

I due uomini risero, parlare dei loro figli li metteva di buon’umore. 

«Allora torno a casa, grazie Shikamaru.»

̴

«Sono a casa!» esclamò Naruto con leggerezza, finalmente si sarebbe goduto una bella cenetta con la sua famiglia. Dopo tutto quel tempo non gli sembrava quasi vero. 

«C’è nessuno in casa?» 

Naruto non ricevette alcuna risposa. Si avvicinò alla cucina e notò che la luce era spenta. Non c’era nessuno, la tavola non era apparecchiata e non sembrava nemmeno che la cena fosse pronta. 

_ Strano _ , pensò Naruto, cominciando a salire le scale. Si accorse che la luce nella stanza di Himawari era accesa, allora decise di entrare.

«Posso?» Naruto bussò alla porta. 

«Papà, bentornato.» Himawari era seduta sul letto, stava leggendo un libro. Normalmente, nel vedere il padre tornare a casa così presto, la piccola Uzumaki si sarebbe gettata tra le sue braccia. Questa volta però rimase ferma sul letto, mantenendo anche un tono di voce molto basso. 

«C’è qualcosa che non va? Dov’è la mamma?» le chiese allora Naruto. 

«La mamma è in camera vostra con la zia Hanabi, credo che abbia litigato con il nonno ed è venuta qui. Mamma ha detto di non fare confusione, per questo parlo piano.» la bambina spiegò la situazione al padre. 

«Va bene piccola. Boruto?»

«È in camera sua.» rispose Himawari. 

«Vado a vedere allora.» Naruto si chinò sulla figlia e le diede un bacio sulla fronte, poi senza fare rumore, uscì dalla stanza. 

Boruto aveva lasciato la porta di camera sua socchiusa. Naruto, quindi, si avvicinò e spiò quello che il ragazzo stava facendo. Come al solito era intento a giocare al suo pc, era così preso che non si accorse nemmeno della presenza del padre. Lo avrebbe disturbato più tardi, per ora voleva solo capire quello che stava succedendo a casa. 

«Posso?» Naruto bussò alla porta di camera sua, tuttavia non aspettò di ricevere una risposta dalla moglie per entrare. Aprì molto lentamente la porta e la scena che gli si palesò davanti fu quella di sua moglie che, portandosi un dito davanti alla bocca, gli indicava di fare silenzio. 

Sul loro letto, c’era Hanabi, avvolta in una coperta. Naruto poteva udire chiaramente il suo respiro affannato, poteva sentire i suoi singulti. 

L’espressione sul volto di Naruto era molto confusa e Hinata lo notò subito, infatti gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi. La donna era seduta sul bordo del letto, stava accarezzando la sorella su una spalla. Naruto si sedette accanto a lei. 

«Come sta?» chiese allora alla moglie. 

«Si è appena addormentata, credo che adesso stia un po’ meglio.» gli rispose Hinata. 

«Sta così per Konohamaru?» nonostante l’età e l’esperienza, Naruto era rimasto piuttosto ingenuo in questo campo.

«Più o meno…» Hinata fece una pausa. «Ha litigato con mio padre, ovviamente è venuto a conoscenza della storia e c’è stata una discussione tra di loro.»

«Mi ha dato della puttana.» Hanabi parlò da sotto le coperte. Nella stanza calò il silenzio. 

Né Hanabi né Hinata avevano avuto mai un rapporto amorevole con il padre. Certo, dopo la morte di Neji, dopo la nascita di Boruto e Himawari, le cose erano cambiate. Hiashi era diventato molto più malleabile e comprensivo nei confronti delle figlie. C’erano delle cose, però, per cui Hiashi Hyuga era irremovibile, e tra queste, la cosa più importante era il clan. 

«Hanabi, non parlare così di papà.» Hinata cercò di riprendere la sorella. 

«Continui a difenderlo a spada tratta, come sempre d’altronde.» rispose irritata Hanabi. 

«Non lo sto difendendo, sto solo dicendo che mi sembra improbabile che papà ti abbia dato… beh… della poco di buono…» Hinata era molto imbarazzata. 

«Tu non hai visto la scena. Non puoi nemmeno immaginare com’è stato.» rispose in modo provocatorio la ragazza. 

«Perché, com’è stato?» chiese allora Naruto, ricevendo subito uno sguardo arrabbiato da parte di Hinata. Certe domande era meglio risparmiarsele. 

«Vuoi sapere com’è stato?» Hanabi si mise a sedere sul letto, «Certo che vuoi sapere com’è stato, tu non c’eri!» nonostante la domanda gli fosse stata rivolta da Naruto, Hanabi se la prese con Hinata. 

«Mi ha dato della puttana davanti a tutto il consiglio degli anziani del clan, visto che hanno fatto una riunione appositamente per me. Perché è inaudito che l’erede del clan si faccia scopare da chiunque.» 

Hinata non rispose, si limitò a osservare la sorella.

«Smettila di guardarmi con questo sguardo impietosito! Anche tu pensi che io sia una stupida donnaccia che si è fatta abbindolare da un uomo?»

«Hanabi, io credo che tu abbia frainteso...» Hinata voleva porre fine alla scenata della sorella, non voleva che Naruto assistesse a tutto questo, per non parlare del fatto che sia Boruto che Himawari avrebbero sentito tutto. Konohamaru era pur sempre il sensei di Boruto, non avrebbe dovuto ascoltare quelle cose. 

«Hinata, credi di avere qualche diritto a dirmi certe cose?» la provocò Hanabi. 

«Si.» Hinata parlò con un tono serioso. Essere la madre di un adolescente le aveva insegnato a imporsi, doveva farlo anche con sua sorella. 

«Invece no!» urlò Hanabi. «Credi forse che papà e tutto il clan ti abbiano dato il permesso di sposare Naruto perché tutti ti volevano tutti tanto bene? Beh, ti svelo un segreto. Non vedevano l’ora che ti togliessi dalle palle.»

«Non vedo cosa c’entra adesso questo…» questa volta, Hinata, rispose alla sorella con gentilezza, aveva capito che doveva solo farla sfogare. Avrebbe sopportato tutto, era abituata. 

«C’entra eccome. Ti ricordo che ti sei sposata con l’uomo che ami, hai creato la tua famigliola perfetta e sei fuggita dalle responsabilità del clan. Hai lasciato tutto sulle mie spalle. Tu non devi più essere capoclan. Loro vogliono me. Io devo sposare un uomo del mio stesso clan, io devo garantire un erede maschio e finché non l’avranno, sono sempre io che dovrò continuare a sfornare mocciosi fino a quando non morirò di parto. Ovviamente questo è etico, è giusto. Mentre il fatto che io vada a letto con qualcuno di diverso da chi hanno deciso loro mi rende una puttana, non ho nemmeno la libertà di avere una relazione normale. No, devono decidere loro quando e perché.» Hanabi sbraitò tutto in faccia alla sorella. 

«Konohamaru è fidanzato, nemmeno questo è etico.» Intervenne Naruto. 

Hinata lo guardò. Naruto sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto intromettersi, soprattutto se nel farlo prendeva le difese di Konohamaru, ma non accettava che Hanabi gettasse tutto quel fango sulla moglie, non era giusto. 

«Mi stai dando della puttana anche tu?» Hanabi guardò Naruto. Il suo sguardo era pieno di rabbia. 

«No Hanabi. Ti sto dicendo che stai esagerando. Qui non si tratta di scaricare la colpa sugli altri, devi prenderti anche le tue responsabilità.» le rispose Naruto, e non era intenzionato a cedere. 

«Responsabilità di cosa? Di essere andata a letto con un uomo che non mi aveva detto di essere fidanzato?»

«C’eravamo tutti accorti che tra Moegi e Konohamaru ci fosse qualcosa. Voi siete amici, passate molto tempo insieme. Come hai fatto a non accorg-»

«Naruto basta.» Hinata si mise in mezzo ai due.

Il ninja biondo guardò stranito la moglie, lui stava solo cercando di difenderla. 

«Hinata così non migliori la situazione, non può venire in casa nostra e prendersela con te in questo modo.» 

«Naruto vai via.»

«Cosa?»

«Vai via.» Hinata gli rispose con fermezza. Per un attimo Naruto penso che quella che aveva davanti ai suoi occhi non era sua moglie, no. Era un fantasma, era un automa. Qualcuno l’aveva rapita e l’aveva sostituita con un essere autoritario. 

«Hinata, dai…» Naruto cercò di riprendere in mano la situazione.

«Ti ha detto che devi andare via.» intervenne allora Hanabi. 

Per un attimo tutti si guardarono senza dire niente, ognuno aspettasse che fosse l’altro a fare la prima mossa.

«Ok.» disse allora Naruto. «Va bene, torno in ufficio.» Naruto si alzò e andò via. 

La porta sbatté molto forte, troppo forse. 

Non ci credeva. Hinata aveva preso le difese di sua sorella, nonostante lui avesse solo cercato di proteggerla. Lui sapeva quanto Hinata aveva sofferto e sentire tutte quelle cattiverie uscire dalla bocca di Hanabi, la persona che Hinata aveva protetto per tutta la sua vita e con tutti i mezzi possibili, lo aveva fatto incazzare di brutto. Hanabi la insultava e lei la difendeva pure.

Certo, Hanabi fa parte della famiglia, ma io? Io sono suo marito, cazzo. Perché devo essere trattato in questo modo? Sono l’hokage, faccio di tutto per il villaggio e per la mia famiglia. E poi? Difendo mia moglie e vengo cacciato via da casa?

Erano le otto ormai. Per strada non c’era quasi nessuno, tutti erano in casa, a cenare con le proprie famiglie. Il biondo camminava lentamente per quelle strade vuote, era strano che non corresse. Una serata libera era un tesoro per lui, e invece di passarla con i suoi figli, girovagava senza meta per Konoha. Boruto aveva ragione a considerarlo un padre di merda. Non li aveva nemmeno salutati prima di uscire. Boruto di sicuro lo aveva sentito andare via arrabbiato, sbattendo la porta. E Himawari? Cosa avrebbe pensato la sua piccola principessa?

Quei pensieri lo stavano torturando e senza accorgersene arrivò nel posto che più lo rilassava. 

Il movimento dell’altalena lo aiutò a rasserenarsi, come un bambino che veniva cullato dalla mamma dopo un brutto sogno. Un moto di tristezza lo invase, pensare che, per lui, la cosa che più assomigliasse a una madre fosse un’altalena, non era il massimo nemmeno per lui. Sarebbe potuto andare da Iruka, ma non aveva voglia di vedere nessuno. Naruto non aveva nemmeno voglia di tornare in ufficio, ci sarebbe andato più tardi. In fin dei conti doveva dormire da qualche parte. 

̴

Naruto percorse il corridoio velocemente, adesso voleva soltanto sdraiarsi sul divano del suo ufficio. Ormai era mezzanotte, l’unica cosa di cui aveva bisogno era una bella dormita.

La porta del suo ufficio era chiusa, Shikamaru era sempre attento a queste cose. Menomale che c’era lui. Prese la chiave che portava sempre con sé e la infilò nella serratura. 

Nella stanza c’era qualcuno. 

Naruto si mise subito all’erta, richiamando anche il chackra di Kurama. Sentiva qualcuno respirare, forse era meglio dire ansimare. Naruto entrò cauto nella stanza. Rimase con la schiena appoggiata contro il muro, sfruttando il riflesso dei ritratti dell’ex hokage riuscì a vedere una sagoma. Naruto prese uno shuriken, era pronto a lanciarlo. Era un ladro forse? Ma com’era entrato se la porta era chiusa, e dalla temperatura nella stanza era evidente che anche le finestre fossero chiuse. 

Naruto si sporse un po’ verso la sagoma. Era un uomo, e aveva i pantaloni leggermente abbassati. Era girato di spalle e non ci volle molto per capire quello che stava facendo. 

Davanti a lui, in piedi, c’era una donna. Il suo busto era inclinato in avanti. Lei era completamente nuda, Naruto riuscì a vedere due seni grandi e sodi, muoversi allo stesso ritmo dell’uomo. Quella donna aveva un fisico perfetto, doveva essere poco più di una ragazzina. 

_ Ma io dico, non possono andare nel bosco? Nei parchi? No, nell’ufficio dell’hokage.  _

La donna cominciò ad ansimare sempre più forte. Naruto doveva fare qualcosa. 

L’uomo voleva capire chi fosse, ma allo stesso tempo non voleva stare lì a guardare due persone che stavano facendo sesso. Certo, erano pur sempre nel suo ufficio quindi lui doveva necessariamente intervenire. Ma come?

Naruto guardò meglio l’uomo. Sull’avambraccio aveva una cicatrice. Naruto l’aveva già vista da qualche parte. 

_ Pensa, Naruto, pensa _ . 

«No. Non ci credo.» l’uomo non riuscì a trattenersi.

Naruto si gettò in avanti verso l’individuo nella stanza. 

«Shikamaru ma che cazzo stai facendo?!» il ninja biondo urlò. 

Il Nara sussultò, divenne rosso in volto e cercò di coprirsi subito. La donna davanti a lui, prese i vestiti sparsi sul divano e, coprendosi, andò verso il bagno dell’ufficio di Naruto senza girarsi. 

_ Ma hanno tutti perso il lume della ragione oggi?  _

__

Naruto era sbigottito, non riusciva nemmeno a chiudere la bocca. Era rimasto imbambolato così, di fronte all’amico, incapace di dire qualsiasi cosa. 

«Shikamaru ma sei diventato scemo? Sei un uomo sposato, sei il mio consigliere. Dobbiamo dare l’esempio per questo villaggio. Cosa succede se si sparge la voce?!» Naruto stava dando di matto. 

«Scusami Naruto, è stato inappropriato, non avrei dovuto.» Shikamaru si scusò. «Ma non vedo perché debba venire a saperlo tutto il villaggio.» 

«Santo cielo, e se Gaara viene a saperlo? Ti ucciderà. Si, ti ucciderà.» sembrava che Naruto non avesse ascoltato nemmeno una parola del discorso dell’amico. 

«Rimani in ufficio per incontrarti con una… ventenne? Con una… donna del genere?!»

«Eh? Ma che stai dicendo?» Shikamaru non capiva.

«Naruto, mi stai dando della puttana?»

«E siamo a du- EH!?!» Naruto sbiancò. 

«Te… Temari?!»

«Chi cazzo vuoi che si scopi mio marito se non io?!» urlò la kunoichi bionda. 

Naruto istintivamente si mise le mani davanti agli occhi, nonostante Temari adesso fosse vestita, il pensiero di averla vista nuda, in certi atteggiamenti, lo imbarazzava tantissimo. «Cosa ci fai qui?»

«Sono venuta a vedere mio marito. Dato che tu lo sequestri tutte le sere, devo essere io a raggiungerlo sul lavoro, tra l’altro facendo dello straordinario senza venire pagata.» rispose Temari. 

«Temari è venuta a darmi una mano con i documenti, da solo non ce l’avrei mai fatta.» Shikamaru cercò di spiegare la situazione all’amico. «Abbiamo finito tutto prima del previsto e quindi ci stavamo rilassando un po’.» 

«Scusate, io non volevo interrompervi, ma… ma siete nel mio ufficio.» 

«Non voglio interrompere questo siparietto sgradevole ma visto che qui abbiamo finito con i documenti e io non posso continuare con quello che stavo facendo, direi che vado ad aspettarti sotto. Vedi di non fare troppo tardi Shikamaru.» Temari, con la sua solita sfacciataggine, non si preoccupò minimamente dell’imbarazzo di Naruto e lasciò la stanza. 

«Scusala Naruto, sai com’è fatta Temari…» si giustificò Shikamaru, cercando di abbozzare un sorriso. 

«Beh, ha anche ragione…» rispose il biondo. «Comunque scusami Shikamaru, non volevo dire quelle cose su Temari. Diciamo che non mi sarei aspettato che lei fosse… come dire… così in forma.» Di certo tutto questo non aiutava a migliorare la situazione.

«Non c’è bisogno di aggiungere altro, Naruto. Anzi, scusami tu. Non avremmo dovuto farlo a prescindere.» concluse allora Shikamaru.

Il Nara si accese una sigaretta, poi chiese, «Cosa ci fai tu qui, piuttosto?»

«Sapevo che c’era molto lavoro.» Rispose triste Naruto, Shikamaru però non rispose. Sapeva che quella non era la verità e aspettò che l’amico parlasse. 

«Ho litigato con Hinata…» disse infine Naruto. «Sono tornato a casa e c’era Hanabi in lacrime, lei ha cominciato a prendersela con Hinata, io volevo difenderla ma a quanto pare ho sbagliato e Hinata mi ha cacciato via.»

«Per la storia di Konohamaru?» Shikamaru ispirò dalla sigaretta. 

«Ho sbagliato anche con lui…» disse allora Naruto sconsolato. 

«Non dire così Naruto, sai che non è vero. Aspetta che si calmino le acque e vedrai che poi sarà più semplice.»

«Ho paura che Hanabi si sia innamorata di Konohamaru.» confessò allora l’hokage. 

«Beh, sarebbe un problema.» 

«Il padre di Hinata mi ucciderà, già lo vedo. Sessantaquattro chiusure sul mio pene. Non bastava una figlia, adesso in qualche modo prendo anche l’altra.»

Shikamaru rise, l’immagine di Naruto morente a terra, per quanto improbabile, lo faceva divertire. 

«Comunque, non dovremmo parlare di certe cose.» concluse Shikamaru. «Hai ricevuto notizie da Mirai?» chiese allora il Nara. 

«No, niente. Magari si fanno sentire domani mattina.» 

«Naruto adesso è meglio che vada, non voglio fare aspettare Temari. Ci vediamo domani, buonanotte e cerca di riposare.» disse quindi il Nara. Era chiaro che Naruto avesse bisogno di stare da solo, quindi, lasciò la stanza.

«Grazie Shikamaru. Buonanotte… anzi divertitevi!»

«Cazzo, ce ne hai messo di tempo.»

«Sei pronta per continuare?» disse Shikamaru alla moglie, dandole una pacca sul sedere. 

«C’è Shikadai a casa.» rispose seccata la donna. 

«Beh, se abbiamo fatto insonorizzare camera nostra ci sarà un motivo. E poi Shikadai dormirà a quest’ora, figurati se si sveglia.»

«Naruto ha detto che ho il culo di una ventenne. Forse dovrei cercarmi un toyboy e lasciare te.» disse la kunoichi bionda, guardando il marito con uno sguardo provocante. 

«Un che?» 

̴

«Siete pronti voi due?» urlò Mirai dal bagno. 

La prima sera della crociera era sempre la serata di gala, quindi i tre ninja di Konoha si stavano preparando, non potevano di certo sfigurare. Kakashi ci aveva messo un po’ a convincere Gai a levarsi quella tutina verde, ma dopo un po’ di storie era riuscito nel suo intento. 

Mirai uscì dal bagno, «Allora?»

Kakashi e Gai si girarono contemporaneamente verso di lei. Mirai aveva un abito nero senza maniche, era stretto sul petto ma dalla vita in giù si allargava, andando a creare delle pieghe che svolazzavano ad ogni suo movimento. 

Gai sorrise, gli sembrava di rivedere Kurenai quando era una giovane donna. Aveva i suoi stessi occhi e la sua pelle chiarissima. L’espressione, però, era proprio quella di Asuma. I ricordi belli, la memoria delle persone che aveva incontrato durante la sua vita, erano quelle le cose che facevano più male a Gai. Chi se ne fregava del fatto che non potesse più camminare, del fatto che stesse invecchiando? Non era questo quello che lo allontanava dalla giovinezza. La sua giovinezza veniva rubata da tutti quei ricordi. 

«Stai proprio bene.» intervenne Kakashi. 

«È proprio vero.» aggiunse allora Gai, doveva concentrarsi sul presente. Sul suo migliore amico e su Mirai. 

«Grazie.» disse Mirai, arrossendo leggermente. 

«Siamo tutti pronti adesso. Avete bene in mente il piano d’azione? Mi raccomando.» Continuò Kakashi. 

«Bene, allora cominciamo!»

I tre arrivarono nel salone della nave. La stanza era piena di gente ma per dei ninja non era difficile scovare le persone che stavano cercando. 

Il primo a muoversi fu Gai, notò che le tre coppie di anziani di cui si doveva occupare erano impegnate a mangiare, mentre i tre giovani stavano tornando al tavolo del buffet per riempire i piatti. Gai si avvicinò a loro.

«Scusate, non riesco ad avvicinarmi di più con questa ingombrante sedia a rotelle, sono anche rimasto incastrato con la tovaglia. E poi, non è che potreste passami qualcosa da mangiare?» disse tutto d’un fiato Gai. 

La donna del gruppo lo guardò, «Certo! Ci penso io.» Porse allora il piatto che teneva in mano al marito. Poi chiamò l’altro ragazzo per farsi aiutare. Nel momento in cui i due presero le ruote della sedia, per liberare Gai dalla tovaglia, l’uomo toccò volutamente la mano della donna. 

_ Vuole passarle forse qualcosa? Una carta bomba? _

Gai guardò senza farsi notare, ma non vide nulla di strano. Si stavano solo toccando. Quei movimenti però sembravano molto strani, era come se volessero nascondersi e, di questa cosa, sembrava se ne fosse accorto anche il marito della donna, che guardava la scena irritato. 

«Di sicuro nascondono qualcosa.» disse Mirai a Kakashi. I due stavano osservando la scena da lontano, ma la loro discussione venne interrotta proprio dall’infermiera di cui si doveva occupare Kakashi. 

«Scusi, lei fa parte del mio stesso gruppo di viaggio, giusto?» Parlò la ragazza, rivolgendosi all’ex hokage. 

«Credo proprio di si.» le rispose Kakashi. «Posso offrirle qualcosa?»

«Si, perché no?» rispose con entusiasmo la ragazza. 

I due allora si allontanarono. Mirai li guardò per un po’, vide Kakashi che, facendosi accompagnare dalla ragazza, si avvicinò al gruppo dei milionari. Avrebbe controllato i due sospettati contemporaneamente.

Mirai si guardò in giro. Pochi minuti prima aveva visto la ragazza di cui doveva occuparsi, ma, adesso, sembrava essere scomparsa. Decise allora di avvicinarsi al buffet, c’erano alte probabilità che la ragazza fosse lì. 

Il tavolo era pieno di ogni prelibatezza, Mirai, però, non aveva molta fame. Prese allora un bicchiere pieno di champagne, non le capitava spesso di poter bere alcolici così costosi. 

Si portò il bicchiere alla bocca e bevve con lentezza, lasciandosi pervadere da quel gusto aspro. 

D’un tratto sentì un odore molto forte di lavanda che non le faceva gustare a pieno la bevanda, guardò in giro ma la sala non era addobbata con dei fiori. Si girò, in cerca dell’origine di quel profumo invitante. Dietro di lei, però, non c’era nessuno. All’improvviso si sentì toccare, qualcuno l’aveva presa per un fianco. 

«Cosa ci fa una ragazza bella come te in vacanza con due vecchiacci?»

Mirai fu colta di sorpresa da quell’approccio. Era proprio la ragazza che stava cercando. 

La kunoichi mora sorrise, «Hai frainteso, sono i miei zii. Li sto solo accompagnando.»

«E adesso ti hanno lasciata da sola?» sussurrò la donna, avvicinandosi sempre di più al viso di Mirai. 

«Diciamo che mi hanno dato la possibilità di cercare compagnia altrove.» 

«Ho notato che prima mi stavi osservando.» la ragazza allungò la mano verso il tavolo, prese una fragola e la mise in bocca. 

«Scusami, ma hai un bel vestito, era impossibile non notarlo?» Mirai cercò di abbozzare una scusa. 

L’approccio della ragazza le era sembrato molto strano. Era forse lei uno dei membri del gruppo di ladri che stavano cercando? Magari aveva notato il loro atteggiamento un po’ sospetto e aveva deciso di agire prima di Mirai. Oppure ci stava semplicemente provando. 

«Ti piace soltanto il mio vestito?» chiese allora la ragazza, poi, con un dito, asciugò un po’ del succo della fragola, che dalla bocca era sceso giù fino al mento.

Mirai rise, bevendo poi un altro sorso di champagne. «Potrei aver notato anche qualche altra cosa.»

«Ti andrebbe di bere qualcosa con me? Magari sul ponte, fuori da qui.»

«Certo.»

Angolo dell’autore:

Ciao a tutti! 

Finalmente sono riuscita a pubblicare il terzo capitolo della storia. Oltre alla storia di Mirai, ho deciso di dare spazio anche ad altri personaggi, in particolare qui si parla di Hinata e Naruto e anche di Hanabi. Ho un po’ paura che il personaggio di Hinata non rispecchi a pieno la sua personalità, anche se, dopo aver visto Boruto, sembra quasi che Hinata abbia acquistato un pugno di ferro, quindi ho voluto considerare questa nuova piega del suo carattere. 

Passiamo ai momenti _Shikatema_. Lo so, lo so. Per me è impossibile non soffermarmi sulla tensione sessuale che c’è tra i due. Spero che la cosa non vi dispiaccia. ^^ 

Infine in questo capitolo, introduco anche dei nuovi personaggi. Cosa ne pensate? Mi farebbe piacere conoscere la vostra opinione. 

Spero che questo capitolo vi piaccia, grazie a tutti quelli che leggono e che hanno recensito la storia.

A presto, Minmin!


	4. Un dubbio che brucia dentro

Disclaimer:  Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

** Un dubbio che brucia dentro **

«Sai qual è un’altra cosa che odio da morire? Quando nei film dicono _No, ti prego aspetta, non andare via_ , e poi rimangono immobili a vedere l’altro che scappa. Ma dico? Perché non lo bloccate voi invece di aspettare che si fermi?»

Mirai rise fragorosamente, «Sono completamente d’accordo con te! Se c’è un tipo che vuole buttarsi dal balcone, gli dici solo _Oh, non buttarti_ , oppure corri a fermarlo?»

«Esatto, non riesco a comprendere perché produttori e sceneggiatori non arrivino a capire questo semplice passaggio.» rispose la ragazza.

Mirai rise di nuovo. Tutte le volte che rideva, faceva la stessa cosa, andava in dietro con la schiena, si portava una mano sulla bocca come se volesse coprirsi, ma in realtà, le sue dita rimanevano aperte, lasciando intravedere il naso che si arricciava e il sorriso ammaliante. Le sue labbra carnose non si assottigliavano mai quando sorrideva, rimanevano invitanti e rosse, e non appena smetteva di ridere, si leccava le labbra e poi si mordeva. Questi particolari non sfuggirono a Fajar, lei li trovava molto sexy. 

«Abbiamo tante cose in comune.» disse Mirai, bevendo poi un altro sorso del suo cocktail.

«Ma ancora non mi hai detto come ti chiami.» la interrupe l’altra ragazza.

«Mi chiamo Mirai, e tu?»

«Fajar, significa alba.»

«Che bel nome…» rispose Mirai.

«Beh, anche i nostri nomi hanno qualcosa in comune, l’alba è la nascita di un giorno nuovo, un po’ come il futuro, non credi?»

«Hai proprio ragione, forse era destino che ci incontrassimo.»

Fajar era una ragazza bellissima. Tempo fa, Mirai aveva visto un film americano, _Maleficent_. Non ricordava il nome dell’attrice, ma era sicura che fosse uguale a Fajar. Lei però aveva la pelle scura e gli occhi color ambra. Non le era mai capitato di soffermarsi a osservare una donna, figuriamoci una donna così bella. A dirla tutta, in passato lo aveva già fatto, soprattutto quando era un’adolescente, ma non con lo stesso sguardo. Le era capitato di invidiare i lineamenti dolci e uniformi delle ragazze più grandi di lei, o ancora le curve sensuali di modelle o attrici, ma niente di più di questo. Ora continuava a chiedersi perché una donna come Fajar si fosse interessata a lei. La nave era piena di modelle bellissime e se lei ci avesse provato con una di loro, di sicuro, non avrebbe ricevuto un rifiuto. Quindi, perché perdere tempo con una ragazza _normale_ come lei? 

Forse aveva capito che era una kunoichi, forse era proprio lei una dei criminali che stavano cercando. Non le aveva dato però l’impressione che fosse una ninja esperta, sembrava una ragazza qualunque. 

In quel momento, davanti a loro passò proprio una di quelle modelle, la quale si trovava in compagnia di un uomo sulla cinquantina. Erano ubriachi e il loro atteggiamento era palesemente ambiguo. Fajar li fissò a lungo, Mirai allora colse l’occasione al volo. 

«Bella, vero?» chiese, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile.

«Già.» rispose la ragazza con un tono sognante.

«Perché quello sguardo? Non sei molto diversa da lei.»

Fajar rise, «Mi stai dicendo che potrei fare l’escort?»

«No! No!» rispose Mirai imbarazzata, «Non intendevo dire questo, sei simile a lei perché siete entrambe molto belle. E poi quella non è una escort…» si giustificò Mirai.

«Non è una escort? Perché credi che una ragazza bella come quella, che potrebbe avere qualsiasi uomo, dovrebbe andare a letto con un lurido maniaco?» Fajar rispose con rabbia. 

«Si… beh… hai ragione, ma perché ti scaldi tanto?» Mirai non capì perché la vista di quei due aveva suscitato tanta irritazione in Fajar, era molto strano. 

«Comunque, hai detto che siamo belle? Non credevo ti piacessero le ragazze.» disse improvvisamente Fajar. Era palese che lei volesse cambiare discorso, ma Mirai fu colta dalla sorpresa. Si trovavano su quel ponte a filtrare da almeno un’ora, perché adesso la provocava in questo modo?

«Come scusa?» disse allora Mirai, cercando di guadagnare tempo.

«Si vede a distanza di chilometri che non sei gay.» rispose in modo provocatorio Fajar.

Mirai non sapeva proprio che dire. Era vero, lei si sentiva attratta solo dagli uomini, almeno aveva sempre creduto così; ma trovandosi in missione, doveva sempre comportarsi come richiedeva la situazione. 

«Non capisco quello che stai dicendo.»

«Non sembri attratta da me quanto io lo sono di te, quindi mi chiedo perché stai parlando con me da due ore. Cosa stai nascondendo?»

Cavolo, farsi scoprire così presto non era da lei. Mirai non sapeva come comportarsi. Se Fajar era una ragazza come tutte le altre, non sarebbe stato un problema rivelarle la sua vera identità e dirle che l’aveva scambiata per una criminale. Nel caso in cui, però, la criminale fosse stata proprio lei, avrebbe dovuto agire in modo diverso. Ma come? C’era qualcosa che non la convinceva e doveva andare più a fondo. 

Il suo fu un gesto istintivo, si alzò dalla sdraio su cui era seduta e la baciò. 

Non fu un bacio passionale, fu lento e dolce. La ragazza capì che Fajar non si aspettava quel gesto. Non appena le loro labbra si sfiorarono, Mirai la sentì tremare. Riuscì a percepire il cambio di temperatura del suo volto; le sue labbra, in un primo momento serrate, si schiusero dopo alcuni secondi. Mirai si staccò dalla ragazza e le guardò con fermezza. 

«L’ultima volta sono stata con un ragazzo, non mi ricordavo più come si faceva.» si giustificò Mirai. Fajar sembrò credere alle parole di Mirai, per questo le sorrise. 

«Ti va di venire con me in piscina domani?» chiese Fajar.

«Si… si… mi piacerebbe, spero solo che i miei zii mi lascino in pace.» rispose sorridendo Mirai.

«Sicura che sono i tuoi zii quelli?»

«Certo che sono sicura. Perché me lo chiedi?» Mirai non si aspettava nemmeno questa domanda.

«Non capisco perché due zii dovrebbero portare in crociera una nipote ormai abbastanza cresciuta, tutto qua… Non ti fanno mica… qualcosa?» Fajar continuava a guardare Mirai negli occhi. Era come se aspettasse che lei cedesse in qualche modo, era così attenta che sembrava volesse scrutare un micromovimento dal volto della ragazza. 

«Eh? No, ma cosa dici?» disse Mirai, portando le mani davanti a sé. 

«Vedi, ti stai proteggendo.» ribatté Fajar, indicando le braccia di Mirai. Non era da tutti conoscere il significato dei gesti del corpo, e questa cosa non passò inosservata a Mirai. 

«In realtà, sono qui con loro perché i miei stanno avendo dei problemi, sono già separati, ma mia madre vede un altro uomo. Sai com’è, loro volevano proteggermi portandomi via dalla situazione imbarazzante che c’è a casa mia…» rispose Mirai. Non capiva perché Fajar le aveva fatto tutte quelle domande, ma risponderle così le sembrò la cosa più giusta da fare. Se voleva capire qualcosa di più su quella ragazza, doveva cercare di conquistare la sua fiducia e farle capire che lei era solo una ragazza innocua. Rivelare un segreto, una preoccupazione o un problema era il primo passo da fare. Alla fine, non aveva detto proprio una bugia. Sua madre si vedeva davvero con un uomo. 

«Ah… scusami, mi dispiace. Non volevo intromettermi…» rispose imbarazzata Fajar.

«Non parliamo di queste cose tristi e noiose. Senti… perché non ci facciamo una foto? Quando torno a casa voglio vantarmi con i miei amici di aver baciato una ragazzabella come te.» Mirai sorrise, poi prese il suo cellulare, si alzò e lo sistemò di fronte a loro, appoggiandolo su un’altra sdraio, poi lo impostò per scattare un autoscatto. 

Fajar fece posto a Mirai sulla sua sdraio, poi l’abbraccio e sorrise insieme a lei. 

«Lasciami il tuo numero così te la mando.» le disse Mirai, andando a recuperare il cellulare. 

Fajar stava per dirle qualcosa, quando i due uomini che l’accompagnavano comparvero sul ponte. Non si avvicinarono a Fajar, si limitarono ad accendere una sigaretta, ogni tanto la guardavano ma nulla di più.

«Quelli non sono con te?» chiese Mirai, era incuriosita dallo strano comportamento dei due tipi.

«Si, sono miei colleghi di lavoro. Siamo qui insieme, ma sono dei balordi. Diciamo che sto sfruttando la loro compagnia per fare carriera.» rispose Fajar. Mirai capì subito che stava dicendo la verità, era palese che disprezzasse i due uomini. 

Nel frattempo gli uomini avevano finito di fumare la sigaretta, quindi si avvicinarono a Fajar.

«Salve.» disse uno dei due adulti. Era alto, con i capelli mori e gli occhi verdi. Mirai guardò anche l’altro uomo, praticamente erano identici, l’unica differenza stava nel colore degli occhi. Uno li aveva verdi, uno blu. La folta barba che portavano non aiutava a distinguerli. 

«Salve…» salutò Mirai con discrezione.

«Lui è Ichizo,» disse Fajar indicando l’uomo con gli occhi verdi, e poi aggiunse, «Lui, invece, è Keishi.»

«Molto piacere, io sono Mirai.» disse la ragazza.

«Fajar stava già cercando di venderti uno dei nostri prodotti? È una tra le venditrici più in gamba dell’azienda mia e di mio fratello, per questo abbiamo scelto di portarla con noi.» parlò Ichizo. 

«Non stavamo parlando di affari.» tagliò corto Fajar. Si alzò in piedi, e poi aggiunse, «Adesso dobbiamo andare, ci si vede, Mirai.» La ragazza, con freddezza, si fece spazio tra i due uomini e rientrò nella sala della nave. 

«Ad ogni modo, vendiamo profumi. Se mai ne avessi bisogno, non esitare a contattarci. A presto, bellezza.» Ichizo strinse vigorosamente la mano di Mirai, poi, seguito dal fratello, andò via, lasciando sola Mirai. 

Mirai ne avrebbe parlato con Gai e Kakashi, c’era qualcosa nel comportamento di quei due uomini che non la convinceva. 

«Lo sai che filtrare con i sospettati può essere considerato come un reato da parte tua?»

Mirai trasalì, «Ma che fai?!»

Kakashi era apparso dal nulla alle sue spalle, come al solito d’altronde. Si era spaventata parecchio. 

«Vi stavo osservando.» rispose calmo l’uomo. 

Mirai cercò di ricomporsi, si avvicinò all’uomo e gli chiese, «Com’è andata?»

«Bene direi. L’infermiera è solo un’infermiera, non aveva secondi scopi… almeno con gli anziani.» rispose Kakashi.

Mirai sorrise, «E le modelle?»

«Beh, quello è un giro di prostituzione bello e buono, ma noi non siamo qui per arrestare loro. Non penso nemmeno che il loro boss sia qui presente, quando torniamo al villaggio ci occuperemo anche di questa cosa. Invece tu, da quando baci le ragazze? Pensavo ti piacessero solo gli uomini…»

«Proprio tu mi dici certe cose? Io stavo lavorando, si stava accorgendo che c’era qualcosa che non andava e ho dovuto farlo.»

«Questo non ti fa riflettere?»

«Ha agito nello stesso mio modo, voleva essere lei quella ad anticiparmi e invece si è trovata a improvvisare… come me, d’altronde.» rispose alla fine Mirai. 

«Devi stare attenta, non puoi abbassare la guardia in quel modo.» disse serio Kakashi.

«Non sono io il suo target, e anche se volesse rubarmi qualcosa, non troverebbe nulla.» rispose prontamente Mirai. 

Dalla porta che si trovava di fronte a loro, sbucò fuori Gai. Non era solo, insieme a lui c’era uno dei due giovani del gruppo che doveva controllare. L’uomo lo aiutò a superare il gradino sotto la porta, dopodiché, Gai lo ringraziò e gli disse che poteva andare via. 

«Ehi ragazzi!» li chiamò Gai, avvicinandosi a loro.

«Gai-san, com’è andata?» chiese Mirai. 

«Molto male. Non sono loro i criminali.»

«E allora cosa avevano da nascondere?» chiese Kakashi.

«Avete presente i tre più giovani? La ragazza è sposata con uno dei due uomini, ma è l’amante dell’altro.» disse Gai con tristezza, sembrava molto deluso di questa scoperta. 

«Mirai potrebbe aver trovato uno dei criminali.» disse Kakashi. «Adesso dobbiamo aspettare che agiscano.»

«Io devo indagare meglio, voi due potreste occuparvi dei due uomini che erano con Fajar. Dicono di essere i boss di un’azienda di profumi, potrebbero adescare le vittime proponendo loro degli affari, oppure potrebbe essere una semplice copertura.» propose Mirai.

«Si, hai ragione. Ce ne occuperemo noi.» disse Gai. Insieme, poi, cominciarono a incamminarsi verso la propria camera. 

«Si è fatto tardi, dobbiamo andare a riposare adesso. Domani continueremo a guardarci intorno. Comunque Gai, ti stai divertendo in questa crociera?» chiese Kakashi all’amico. 

«Molto, avrei preferito essere io a scovare i criminali con il mio portentoso intuito, ma la meravigliosa Mirai non è stata da meno!»

«Sai, credo che anche Mirai si stia divertendo…» 

«Kakashi smettila!» urlò Mirai. 

×××

̴

«Ehi.» 

«Oi, Shikadai.»

«Che fai qui da solo?» chiese il Nara all’amico biondo. Non era normale vedere Boruto stare seduto tranquillo su una panchina completamente da solo. 

«Niente, aspettavo te. Prima o poi saresti venuto a giocare a shoji.» rispose allora Boruto.

Shikadai rise, «Hai ragione. Sono piuttosto prevedibile io.»

«Ryogi non c’è?» chiese impulsivamente Boruto.

«Ryogi? Cosa c’entra Ryogi?» Shikadai, che normalmente era sempre calmo e rilassato, adesso sembrava che si stesse agitando. 

«Mah, così. Chiedevo.» Boruto si accorse della reazione dell’amico, ma lasciò correre. 

«Come va con le missioni? Ieri ho visto Sarada, era con Chouchou. Non parlava molto bene di te.» Shikadai allora provò a cambiare discorso. 

«Figurarsi se quella lì può dire qualcosa di buono su di me. Ha sempre qualcosa da ridire, su di me, su suo padre che allena me, su Mitsuki che parla con me. Che palle!» si sfogò Boruto. 

«È una femmina, che ci puoi fare.» concluse allora Shikadai. Il ragazzo era rimasto in piedi per tutto il tempo, in quel momento, però, decise di avvicinarsi a Boruto e si sedette accanto a lui. 

Il parco in cui era solito andare Shikadai non era mai stato troppo affollato, è quello era il motivo per cui rientrava tra i posti preferiti di Shikadai. Negli ultimi mesi, però, molta più gente aveva scoperto la tranquillità che nascondeva quel luogo e il parco, in poco tempo, era diventato uno dei luoghi più gettonati per chi voleva rilassarsi. Shikadai, quindi, non ci andava più così spesso. Lo faceva soltanto quando aveva voglia di prendere un po’ d’aria e non voleva stare completamente da solo. Era strano, ma ultimamente, quasi tutte le volte, aveva incontrato Boruto proprio lì. Era come se il giovane ninja sapesse quando Shikadai aveva intenzione di andare lì. Come se lo leggesse nel pensiero. 

Quel giorno, il via-vai nel parco sembrava essere particolarmente intenso. Nella panchina davanti a loro si sedette un gruppo formato da tre ragazzine. In un primo momento sembrava che si stessero facendo gli affari propri, ma il fatto che continuassero a girarsi e a ridacchiare rivolte verso i due adolescenti, fece insospettire Boruto. 

«Oi, Shikdai. Guarda quelle.» disse allora Boruto.

Shikadai, che si era perso a guardare il cielo, abbassò lo sguardo per osservare le ragazzine. Una di loro, in quello stesso istante, si girò a guardare il Nara. La ragazzina divenne rossa in volto, poi si girò verso le amiche e cominciò a ridere imbarazzata. 

Shikadai fece una smorfia, «Che seccatura.»

Anche Boruto rise, «Sai Shikadai… non mi spiego come tu faccia a piacere alle ragazze. Non mostri mai interesse verso di loro.» 

«Sono stupide, non vedi? Perché dovrei interessarmi a loro?» rispose secco Shikadai. 

«Beh, ma mica ti deve interessare se sono stupide o no. Guarda quella, ha un gran paio di tette.» ribatté l’Uzumaki. 

«Se dovessi guardare solamente l’aspetto, di sicuro guarderei altre ragazze, non loro.»

«Tipo? Che genere di ragazze…» chiese Boruto incuriosito, l’argomento ragazze era entrato da poco nella loro lista dei temi interessanti, e Shikadai, non si era mai sbilanciato più di tanto. 

«Non ho un tipo, Boruto.» rispose il ragazzo.

«Si, ma ci sarà qualcuna che ti piace?» 

«Si…» Shikadai esitò un attimo. 

«Tipo chi?» Boruto era impaziente. Voleva conoscere questi piccoli segreti che l’amico non gli aveva mai rivelato, facendolo sentire un po’ tradito. 

«Mah, non so. Moegi sensei è una bella donna, oppure la tipa che lavora nell’ufficio di mio padre… ma non è che mi piacciono… sono semplicemente belle, ma nulla di più.» rispose infine Shikadai.

«E ci credo, sono grandi, Shikadai! Anche a me piace tua mamma, ma mica la faccio rientrare nelle ragazze che mi piacciono.»

«Ma sei scemo?!» Shikadai guardò malissimo l’amico, pronto a tirargli un pugno in faccia. 

«Ok,ok. Sto scherzando eh.» 

«A te piace qualcuno invece?» chiese Shikadai. 

«Mah… Forse si.» rispose Boruto.

«Ma come fai a capire che una persona ti piace?» 

Boruto ci pensò un po’ su, poi disse, «Mi piace starci insieme direi, e vorrei passare più tempo con quella persona, a parlare.»

«Non intendevo in quel senso…» disse Shikadai un po’ imbarazzato. 

«Ah… mi stai chiedendo se mi è mai capitato che mi diventasse duro per qualcuna?» 

«Non c’era bisogno che lo dicessi così esplicitamente, ma si.»

«Da quando ti imbarazzi a parlare di queste cose?»

«Dai, Boruto…»

«No. Cioè, quando sono da solo e ci penso si, in bagno magari. Ma proprio davanti a una ragazza mai. Perché a te si?» chiese allora il biondo.

«No, davanti a una ragazza mai.» disse allora Shikadai, e poi, come se si fosse dimenticato di dirlo prima, aggiunse in fretta, «Cioè riesco a trattenermi.»

«La settimana scorsa ho guardato un video porno. Volevo vedere come funzionava.» ammise timidamente Boruto, «Sai nel caso in cui capitasse…»

«Per me, ci ha pensato mio padre.»

«Ti ha fatto vedere un film porno?!!» chiese sconcertato Boruto. 

«No, ovvio che no, Boruto. Mi ha spiegato come si fa sesso, come comportarmi bene con una ragazza. Mi ha dato dei preservativi e mi ha fatto vedere come si mettono. Poi mi ha detto che, però, non avrei dovuto usarli almeno per altri due anni.» spiegò Shikadai. 

«Che imbarazzo, mamma mia.» Boruto non riuscì a trattenere una risatina imbarazzata. 

«Beh, mia madre lo aveva minacciato che se non lo avesse fatto lui, sarebbe stata lei a farmi vedere come si indossa un preservativo. Quindi sono stato MOLTO felice che sia stato mio padre a parlarmi di sesso.» disse ridendo il ragazzo. 

«Almeno tuo padre te le dice certe cose…» disse con tristezza il biondo.

«Boruto… ma a te è mai capitato che ti venisse duro anche… anche con altre cose?»

«Eh? Con altre… cose?» Boruto non capiva cosa intendesse Shikadai. 

«Non solo con ragazze della nostra età che ti piacciono.»

«Intendi tipo con qualche attrice, qualche jonin collega di mio padre? Ovvio che si. Anche con persone più grandi.» disse ridendo il ragazzo. 

«No, con altro.» 

Boruto guardò Shikadai, non riusciva a capire quello che l’amico voleva dirgli. Non gli rispose, ma aspettò che fosse il Nara a spiegare meglio quello che avesse in mente. 

«Io…»

«Ehi ragazzi, ciao!» da lontano la voce di Sarada, chiamò i due ragazzini. 

«In quale modo poco virile state sprecando la vostra misera esistenza?» Chouchou inveì scherzosamente contro i ragazzi. 

«Boruto, ci hanno chiamati dal palazzo dell’hokage. Dobbiamo andare.» disse allora Sarada.

«Stavo parlando con Shikadai.» le rispose il biondo con stizza, in quel momento voleva solo continuare la conversazione con il suo amico. 

«No, vai pure Boruto.» disse Shikadai. A differenza dell’amico, il Nara sembrava sollevato, e questa cosa non sfuggì allo sguardo attento di Boruto. 

«Andate a chiamare Mitsuki?» chiese Chouchou improvvisamente.

«Si.» rispose la giovane Uchiha.

«Allora vengo con voi. Ciao Shika, ci vediamo sta sera.»

«Ciao ragazzi.»

Shikadai sospirò, perché tutto doveva essere sempre un’enorme seccatura? 

«Ehi, Shikadai. Prima non abbiamo finito di parlare.»

«Tranquillo non preoccuparti, non era importante.»

«Volevi sapere se mi piacciono i ragazzi, Shikadai?» 

Shikadai guardò Boruto negli occhi, ma non riuscì a sostenere quello sguardo serio. Non rispose, alzò solo gli occhi al cielo.

«Sei gay, Shikadai?»

Il ragazzo però non rispose. 

«Rispondimi!» Boruto si gettò contro l’amico, prendendolo per il collo. 

«Non lo so Boruto! Non lo so! E poi, si può sapere che cazzo vuoi? Lasciami!» reagì Shikadai, spingendo l’amico. 

Boruto lasciò la presa, facendo cadere Shikadai per terra.

Il ragazzo non si alzò, rimase per terra in silenzio. Stettero immobili per almeno cinque minuti, senza dire niente. Era sera e si trovavano in un luogo abbastanza isolato, avevano tutto il tempo che desideravano.

Il primo a parlare fu Boruto. Allungò la mano verso l’amico, invitandolo ad alzarsi, il suo sguardo, però, non era rivolto verso di lui. Shikadai lo guardò, poi prese la sua mano e si alzò. Continuò a tenergli la mano, Shikadai aveva estremamente bisogno di quel contatto, ma l’imbarazzo provocato da tutta quella situazione, lo portò a staccarsi bruscamente da quella presa. Si vergognava e Boruto se ne accorse subito. 

«Vedi che per me non cambia nulla… basta che non t’innamori di me.» Il biondo andò via senza aspettare la risposta del Nara.

Fece alcuni metri e poi si girò, «Ah, stai tranquillo che non lo dico a nessuno.»

×××

̴

Drin. Drin. 

«Qualcuno può spegnere questa dannata sveglia?» la testa di Mirai sbucò da sotto le lenzuola. Odiava le sveglie. «Io mi alzo per ultima, andate voi due in bagno per primi.»

«Quella l’abbiamo puntata per te, noi siamo svegli da un pezzo.» disse Kakashi. 

«È ora di alzarsi, ci aspetta una lunga giornata!» aggiunse allora Gai.

«Noi andiamo a fare colazione, ti aspettiamo lì. Non fare tardi.» 

«Mmm.»

I due uomini uscirono dalla stanza. Kakashi sbatté la porta violentemente, lo aveva fatto di proposito, per fare un dispetto a Mirai. La ragazza, molto lentamente, si alzò, dirigendosi poi in bagno. In pochi minuti era pronta, non si truccava e non metteva mai troppi fronzoli, quindi si apprestò a raggiungere Gai e Kakashi al ristorante della nave. 

«Buongiorno, bella addormentata.» esordì Kakashi. «Hai dormito bene, stanotte?»

«Si… ho bisogno di caffè.» rispose Mirai. 

L’attenzione dei tre ninja, fu però presto richiamata da un gruppo di uomini. Erano le guardie della nave, stavano discutendo con una signora anziana. 

«Vi dico che ho controllato ovunque nella mia cabina! I miei orecchini sono stati rubati.»

«Signora, le assicuriamo che faremo il possibile per ritrovare i suoi orecchini. Andiamo subito a comunicare tutto a chi di dovere.»

I ninja di Konoha si guardarono, i ladri avevano già agito. Non avevano aspettato molto. 

«Mirai, devi trovare la ragazza di ieri. Devi fare in modo di scoprire qualcosa di più e se riesci prova anche ad andare nella sua cabina. Magari lì dentro puoi trovare qualcosa.» Kakashi parlò con sicurezza.

«Certo, si chiama Fajar comunque.» rispose Mirai.

D’un tratto, si sentirono dei rumori. Era come se qualcuno, al piano superiore, avesse fatto cadere qualcosa di estremamente pesante. La sala del ristorante dell’albergo era molto ampia, e un lato della stanza era costituito da enormi vetrate che davano sul ponte della nave. Lì, molte persone, erano impegnate a prendere il sole sulle sdraio, altre nuotavano nella piscina. 

All’interno del ristorante, si cominciarono a sentire dei brusii venire da fuori. Tutti si girarono, le persone fuori avevano tutte lo sguardo rivolto verso l’alto. C’era chi si copriva gli occhi o chi si metteva una mano sulla bocca. 

Dall’alto apparve un corpo, volava giù come un peso morto. 

L’impatto con il terreno fu terribile, fu un tonfo sordo, agghiacciante. Le vetrate della sala, lucide e trasparenti, si dipinsero di un color rosso scarlatto. Era spaventoso. La gente cominciò a scappare, Kakashi si alzò in piedi di scatto. 

«Dovevamo trovare dei ladri, non degli assassini.» disse Gai.

«Vado a parlare con il capo della sicurezza della nave, la mia copertura deve saltare, almeno con loro.» disse Kakashi. 

«Noi torniamo nella nostra camera, ti aspettiamo lì per non dare sospetti. Appena sai qualcosa informaci subito.» concluse Gai, poi lui e Mirai si avviarono per fare ritorno in camera. 

Era passata già un’ora e Kakashi non era ancora tornato. Mirai aveva passato tutto il tempo seduta sul letto, ogni tanto prendeva il cellulare in mano e riguardava la foto che aveva scattato la sera precedente con Fajar. 

La porta si aprì ed entrò Kakashi.

«Sei tornato!» esordì Gai. 

«Brutte notizie. Come pensavo non è stato un suicidio. L’uomo era uno di quei miliardari che stava con le escort.» spiegò Kakashi, porgendo agli altri due ninja una foto del cadavere.

«Io l’ho visto! Ieri sera, mentre ero sul ponte, quest’uomo era con una ragazza… in atteggiamenti intimi.» disse Mirai. 

«Perché uccidere un uomo se lo devi solo derubare?» chiese Gai.

«Già. È un’azione un po’ troppo avventata considerando che siamo in un luogo così affollato.» continuò Kakashi. 

«È morto sul colpo?» chiese allora Mirai.

«No, è stato ucciso prima. Aveva tutti gli organi interni bruciati, anche se all’esterno, il suo corpo era immacolato.»

«Strano, che sia una sorta di Ninjutsu?» propose Gai.

«Potrebbe.»

«Aspettate un attimo. Kakashi, hai detto che era bruciato? Fammi controllare una cosa…» disse Mirai d’un tratto. La ragazza riprese in mano il cellulare e guardò la foto con Fajar. 

«Ha una scottatura sul collo, non l’avevo notata subito, ma mi sembrava strana. È chiara, come se al momento della foto si fosse appena bruciata. Pensate che possa essere correlato?» chiese Mirai. 

Kakashi e Gai si guardarono, era come se non stessero aspettando altro che quella conferma. 

«Mirai, devi cercare Fajar.» ordinò Gai.

«Vado.»

Mirai lasciò la stanza. La sicurezza della nave aveva ordinato a tutti di non uscire dalle proprie camere finché non si sarebbe ristabilita la situazione. Kakashi però aveva informato la polizia che sia Gai che Mirai erano degli shinobi, quindi, nel caso in cui si fossero imbattuti in qualcuno, non avrebbero avuto problemi. In ogni caso, lei era un ninja, nessuno l’avrebbe trovata. 

Le sembrava tutto così strano. Non aveva mai dubitato dell’intuito di Gai e Kakashi, ma non riusciva a spiegarsi come facessero a essere così convinti che Fajar fosse una criminale. Certo, anche lei aveva pensato che c’erano cose poco chiare nel suo atteggiamento, tuttavia accusarla di aver ucciso un uomo era troppo avventato. Lei comunque aveva deciso di fidarsi dei suoi due mentori. 

Mirai camminava lentamente per i corridoi della nave. Alcuni giorni primi aveva notato che in ogni corridoio c’era un ripetitore di Internet. Bastava che inviasse un messaggio alla base tecnologica di Konoha e i ninja sarebbero entrati in qualsiasi server. Mirai mandò direttamente un messaggio a Denki, aveva bisogno di sapere il numero della stanza in cui era registrata Fajar, ma nel caso in cui si fosse registrata con un nome falso, aveva bisogno che entrasse nelle telecamere di sicurezza e riuscire a capire dove si trovasse. 

Passarono due minuti e Mirai ricevette tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno e si recò nella stanza della ragazza, aveva anche fatto in modo che Denki aprisse la porta della stanza di Fajar. 

Mirai entrò piano nella cabina.

«C’è qualcuno?» La porta del bagno all’interno della stanza era aperta. Da lì uscì Fajar. Aveva in mano un asciugamano per coprirsi. 

«Fajar, sono Mirai. Ho visto la porta aperta e sono entrata.» Mirai non poteva più nascondersi. 

«Come hai fatto a trovare la mia stanza?» chiese sospettosa Fajar. 

«Ho notato il numero della chiave dei tuoi colleghi ieri sera, ho pensato che anche la tua potesse essere nelle vicinanze, qui c’era la porta aperta e sono entrata…» spiegò Mirai, Fajar era più sveglia di quanto pensasse. 

«Entri nelle stanze di chi non conosci? Devo forse spaventarmi? Sai… in giro c’è un assassino a piede libero…»

«Avevo troppa voglia di vederti…» disse Mirai, con la voce più sensuale che poteva, voleva evitare qualsiasi tipo di discussione. Non poteva destare sospetti. 

«Davvero?» Fajar si avvicinò a Mirai. Posò una mano sul suo volto e l’accarezzo piano, Mirai sentì il calore della pelle di Fajar diffondersi sul suo viso. Com’era calda… Improvvisamente Fajar ritirò la mano e la nascose dietro la schiena, come se si fosse vergognata del gesto che aveva appena compiuto. 

«Ti va di fare qualcosa? Dovevamo andare in piscina, ma non possiamo uscire dalla camera…» chiese allora Fajar.

«Possiamo vedere qualche film, una serie tv… c’è internet sulla nave, possiamo sfruttarlo.» rispose Mirai.

«Se invece facessimo soltanto due chiacchiere?»

«Va bene, dai…» Mirai rise, poi saltò sul letto a una piazza e mezza che si trovava in mezzo alla stanza. Fajar, rientrò in bagno per vestirsi, si mise addosso una maglia larga e un pantaloncino corto e poi raggiunse Mirai sul letto. Le due ragazze si sdraiarono, erano molto vicine. 

«Quindi tu vendi profumi… ecco perché c’è sempre questo odore di lavanda accanto a te. È una buona strategia di vendita.» Mirai cominciò a parlare. 

«Già… Il profumo alla lavanda è il mio preferito. Sai qual è il significato di questo fiore?»

«No…»

«Significa ricordo nostalgico. Ha anche un’azione benefica contro lo stress e l’ansia.»

«Allora ne avrei proprio bisogno anche io…» disse ridendo Mirai. 

Anche Fajar sorrise, «Sei stressata per i tuoi genitori? Ieri avevi detto che tua madre ha un altro uomo, non ti piace?» chiese allora. 

Domanda scomoda, ma se voleva scoprire qualcosa su Fajar, Mirai doveva stare al gioco e provare a conquistare la sua fiducia. 

«No, non è che non mi piace… Diciamo che non mi interessa. Beh… come posso dire… mio padre non è mai stato un uomo presente, quindi non vedo il motivo per cui mia madre non possa rifarsi una vita con qualcun altro… per lei però non è così, crede che io possa subire qualche trauma… diciamo che le famiglie sono complesse, non credi?»

Fajar rise, «Direi proprio di si.» La sua risposta, però, non fu di molte parole.

«Dai, è il tuo turno adesso. Dimmi qualcosa, non fare lamentare solo me.» la spronò Mirai.

«Beh… Mia madre si è suicidata dieci anni fa, dopo che è morta la mia sorellina.»

_ Oddio…. _ Mirai sbiancò. _Perché faccio sempre le domande sbagliate?_

«Mi dispiace… cavolo, e io che continuo a lamentarmi per le mie stupide cazzate…» Mirai non sapeva davvero cosa dire. 

«Non preoccuparti, è stato solo un bene.»

Vedendo l’espressione stupita sul volto di Mirai, Fajar continuò a parlare. «Mia madre era una prostituta, ed era per giunta bipolare. Anche mia sorella sarebbe diventata una prostituta, è stata una fortuna che sia morta, ma mia madre non ha retto il colpo… Meglio morire che farsi scopare da vecchi luridi e schifosi.»

«Mi dispiace molto…» Mirai era colpita dalle parole di Fajar. Si spiegava anche il motivo per il disprezzo che, la sera prima, aveva dimostrato per quell’uomo insieme all’escort. 

_ Cazzo.  _

La situazione stava diventando sempre più complicata. Erano partiti in missione per catturare dei ladri, e adesso si trovava nella stessa stanza di una potenziale assassina, che aveva ucciso un uomo perché era andato a letto con una prostituta. Mirai non riusciva a capire come le due cose potessero essere collegate, forse l’intuizione dell’hokage e di Shikamaru, che l’attività dei ladri fosse solo una copertura per altro, era vera. L’unico problema era che non si trattava più di furti enormi o di scambi di soldi sporchi, ma si trattava di assassinii. __

«Sei anche tu una prostituta?» chiese allora Mirai. 

Fajar rise, «Io no, non ero adatta a fare la prostituta.»

Il suo tono era seccato, come se il fatto che lei non fosse diventata una prostituta l’avesse ferita nel profondo. 

«Meglio, no?» chiese Mirai molto ingenuamente, non riusciva a trovare il negativo nell’affermazione di Fajar. 

«Beh, in un posto dove le donne crescono per soddisfare i bisogni sessuali degli uomini, se non sei in grado di farlo, non sei niente. Sei solo un rifiuto.»

Quelle parole colpirono Mirai con freddezza. Fajar le stava rivelando le sue debolezze. Forse questa era la conferma che la ragazza non aveva capito che Mirai fosse un ninja. Era il momento giusto per agire. Doveva trovare un modo per farla distrarre e cercare una qualsiasi prova all’interno della sua stanza, per capire quale fosse il collegamento tra lei, l’omicidio e la banda di ladri. 

«Dai, non parliamo di queste cose. Tu non sei un rifiuto, e anche se lo fossi, sei un rifiuto bellissimo.» le rispose Mirai, avvicinandosi sempre di più al volto di Fajar. «Comunque, hai sentito che hanno derubato una vecchietta oggi?» chiese allora Mirai, cercando di cambiare discorso. 

«Con tutto quello che è successo pensi alla vecchietta che è stata derubata?» le rispose ridendo Fajar. Poi riprese, «Non preoccuparti di tutti quei vecchietti, non sono mica poveri…»

«Non era solo una la vecchietta derubata?» A Mirai non sfuggì quel particolare, e questo non passò inosservato nemmeno a Fajar.

La ragazza dalla pelle color ebano si tirò su a sedere. I suoi lunghi capelli erano sciolti e le coprivano parzialmente il volto. 

«Ti va di fare una doccia?»

Mirai le sorrise, per un attimo le mancò il fiato. Non poteva dire di sì, doveva continuare a parlare con Fajar e scoprire qualcosa in più. Inoltre, lasciarsi andare così tanto non era etico per la sua posizione lavorativa, ma allo stesso tempo non riusciva a opporsi. Era più forte di lei, sapeva in che modo ottenere delle informazioni da una sospettata, ma in quel momento, l’unica cosa che le sembrava lecito fare era quella di assecondare Fajar. Forse voleva soltanto giustificarsi, voleva usare il pretesto della missione per compiere delle azioni che altrimenti non avrebbe mai avuto la forza di fare. 

Fajar si alzò in piedi, andò piano dal lato del letto su cui era sdraiata Mirai, la prese per mano e la fece alzare. Il suo sguardo si posò su di lei, la loro altezza era molto simile, Fajar allora posò la sua mano dietro il collo di Mirai e poi la baciò dolcemente. Mirai era immobile, non sapeva quello che doveva fare. Stava li, le mani che scendevano lungo il corpo, ma i suoi occhi erano chiusi. 

La bocca di Fajar si spostò sul collo di Mirai, la sua lingua bagnava la pelle tiepida della kunoichi mora, lasciando una scia di saliva fino al suo orecchio. Fajar morse il lobo di Mirai, e poi cominciò a succhiarlo, finché non sentì Mirai tremare per i brividi. 

La spinse con forza, facendola cadere sul letto. In un’altra occasione, Mirai non avrebbe lasciato che un’altra persona prendesse il controllo totale della situazione, questa volta era diverso. Lei voleva solo arrendersi.

Fajar si avventò sul corpo di Mirai, continuò a inondare la sua pelle di baci sempre più passionali. Le alzò la maglietta, lasciando scoperto il suo petto. Fajar spostò il lembo del reggiseno della ragazza, lasciando scoperto il suo seno prosperoso. Si avvicinò al suo capezzolo, la sua bocca era sempre più vicina, si muoveva con una lentezza esasperante. Mirai non riuscì più a trattenersi, lasciò andare un sospiro forte e sussultò sotto le mani di Fajar. L’unica cosa che desiderava in quel momento era sentire i denti di lei affondare nella carne del suo seno. 

Fajar, però, non la sfiorò, si limitò a scendere in basso, facendo eccitare Mirai sempre di più.

Le mani di Fajar s’insinuarono all’interno degli slip di Mirai. La sentì così bagnata che non riuscì a trattenere la voglia che aveva di possederla. La tirò verso di sé, togliendole violentemente la maglietta e il reggiseno. Mirai si alzò in piedi, si spogliò completamente e aiutò anche Fajar a togliersi i vestiti. Mirai cominciò a baciare la donna con foga, adesso era lei a toccarla, ad aggrapparsi al suo seno. Fajar la trascinò in bagno, ed entrarono in doccia. 

Il contatto con il getto di acqua ghiacciata le fece sussultare entrambe. Mirai non riusciva a tenere aperti gli occhi, li chiuse e portò indietro la testa, lasciando sempre più spazio a Fajar per baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle chiara bagnata. 

La prima a prendere l’iniziativa fu Fajar, le sue dita scesero delicate sul ventre di Mirai, fino a insinuarsi all’interno delle sue gambe. Con un movimento secco entrò in lei, cominciando a muoversi a un ritmo sempre più rapido. 

Tutto questo a Mirai piaceva, le piaceva da morire. Sentiva caldo, caldo ovunque e quel calore che provava su tutto il suo corpo si propagava sui vetri della doccia, rendendo tutto più offuscato. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa aveva in bocca. Acqua, saliva, sudore? Fajar spostò le dita da dentro di lei, infilandole nella bocca di Mirai. La ragazza assaggiò anche il suo sapore, era eccitata. 

«Non ti fermare…» le sussurrò Mirai nell’orecchio, prendendo poi la mano di Fajar e portandola di nuovo dentro di lei. 

Ansimava sempre più forte, Fajar la strinse a sé poggiando la sua mano sul collo caldo di lei. Mirai sentiva sempre più caldo. Piacere e calore. Sentiva un fuoco dentro di sé, e il calore della pelle di Fajar sul collo cominciava a bruciare sempre di più. Bruciava come se qualcuno le stesse spegnendo un intero pacchetto di sigarette sul collo.

Mirai aveva capito tutto, doveva fermarsi. Doveva fare il suo dovere di ninja. 

In quel momento però non ci riusciva, era caduta in una trappola, si trovava nella tana del serpente e sarebbe stata ingoiata completamente viva. 

Più il calore aumentava, più il piacere cresceva dentro di lei. Era insostenibile, non riuscì più a trattenersi e lasciò andare un urlo che però soffocò subito. 

Si morse le labbra nello stesso istante in cui arrivò al culmine. Mirai respirava affannosamente, sentiva che le gambe avrebbero ceduto da un momento all’altro. 

Fu in quell’istante, nel preciso momento in cui si rese conto di quello che aveva appena fatto, che Fajar posò la sua mano bollente sulla bocca di Mirai. La ragazza non riusciva più a respirare. 

Fajar le si avvicinò all’orecchio, e con una voce suadente le disse, «Hai usato il sesso per incastrarmi. Io sono un’assassina e tu credi di essere migliore di me, ma sei solo una stupida puttana. »

Angolo dell’autore:

Ciao a tutti! Con molto ritardo, ecco il quarto capitolo della storia. Queste settimane sono state molto impegnative per me, perché, dopo tre anni e mezzo di ansie, sacrifici e qualche gioia, posso dirmi anche io Dottoressa! 

Tornando al capitolo, finalmente il rating diventa rosso! Questo è un capitolo di nuove scoperte, sia per Shikadai che per Mirai. Il Nara è un adolescente alle prese con la scoperta della sua identità e ho voluto che il primo con cui Shikadai si confidasse fosse proprio Boruto, adoro la loro amicizia e voglio approfondirla sempre di più. Per quanto riguarda Mirai, beh… diciamo che le piace prendersi le giuste libertà, com’è giusto che sia. Ad ogni modo, in futuro ne parlerò ancora. 

Mi farebbe davvero piacere sapere cosa ne pensate di questo capitolo e dello sviluppo della storia. So che magari a molti non piace la nuova generazione, quindi è per questo che la storia non sta avendo tantissimo riscontro. Se però pensate che i motivi siano altri, caratterizzazione sbagliata dei personaggi, capitoli troppo lunghi, stile sbagliato, non esitate a farmelo sapere; per me sarebbe importantissimo ricevere delle critiche.

In questo capitolo doveva esserci una fanart, purtroppo per svariati motivi non è stato possibile averla in tempo, ma ci sarà nei prossimi capitoli. 

Per finire ringrazio chi recensisce sempre puntuale  ♡ , chi segue la storia e chi la legge. 

Prometto che il prossimo capitolo arriverà molto più in fretta di questo.

A presto, Minmin!


	5. Pericoli in vista

Disclaimer:  Questi personaggi non mi appartengono, ma sono proprietà di Masashi Kishimoto; questa storia è stata scritta senza alcuno scopo di lucro.

****

** Pericoli in vista **

Konohamaru continuava a girare il caffè da almeno cinque minuti, il suo sguardo svogliato e un po’ vuoto si era posato su una delle varie macchie di salsa di soia, presenti sulla tovaglia. Konohamaru non la cambiava da almeno tre giorni, non aveva nemmeno sparecchiato. I piatti erano accumulati nel lavandino, e il cattivo odore che emanavano si era diffuso in tutta la stanza. La cucina di casa sua stava diventando un caos. Quando sua madre sarebbe andata a trovarlo, lo avrebbe ucciso, ma per lo meno, qualcuno avrebbe ripulito tutto al posto suo. Guardò l’orologio e si rese conto che era troppo tardi per continuare a indugiare con quella tazza di caffè. Si alzò, andò a buttare il contenuto della tazza nel lavandino, poi prese la sua sciarpa blu e andò via, sbattendo forte la porta. 

Arrivato al palazzo dell’hokage, prese un respiro profondo ed entrò. Da quando tutto il villaggio era venuto a conoscenza di “quello che aveva fatto all’erede del clan Hyuga”, ogni volta che si ritrovava in un qualsiasi luogo pubblico, tutti puntavano i loro sguardi vaglianti su di lui. Sapeva di aver sbagliato, sia nei confronti di Hanabi, ma soprattutto nei confronti di Moegi. Lei non si meritava niente di tutto questo. Dentro di sé, però, era sempre più convinto che la gente doveva farsi gli affari propri. Erano tutti pronti a paragonarlo a suo nonno, alla sua morale incorruttibile, ma cosa ne sapevano gli altri, come potevano solo immaginare di riuscire a comprendere quello che c’era dentro di lui. Quegli sguardi non facevano altro che fomentare il fuoco della rabbia che divampava dentro di lui, ma quella rabbia lui la voleva solo per sé. Era incazzato per la debolezza che aveva avuto, ma quell’ira doveva interessare solo lui, lui e nessun altro.

Quella mattina, se Shikamaru non l’avesse mandato a chiamare, non si sarebbe alzato dal letto per nessun motivo; tuttavia la questione sembrava essere estremamente importante.

«Eccomi.» disse Konohamaru, entrando nell’ufficio di Shikamaru.

«Si bussa prima di entrare.» si lamentò il Nara. Shikamaru spense la sua sigaretta e fece cenno a Konohamaru di accomodarsi. 

«Cosa succede?» chiese il giovane ninja. 

«Aspettiamo che arrivino anche gli altri.» tagliò corto l’uomo.

«Scusate il ritardo!» La seconda persona a entrare nella stanza fu Hanabi. I due giovani shinobi si guardarono negli occhi, era evidente che nessuno dei due si sarebbe aspettato di vedere l’altro.

«Se questo è uno scherzo, io vado via.» Konohamaru si alzò in piedi, pronto a difendersi.

Shikamaru girò lentamente lo sguardo verso di lui, non tentò nemmeno di mascherare la sua irritazione e non sprecò neanche una parola. 

«Konohamaru, fai silenzio.» intervenne Hanabi, andandosi a sedere accanto a Konohamaru.

Shikamaru stava per parlare, ma venne interrotto dal telefono, che cominciò a squillare. L’uomo prese in mano la cornetta, «Pronto? \--- Si. --- Va bene, arrivo.»

Shikamaru guardò i due ragazzi negli occhi, e disse, «Mi raccomando, comportatevi da adulti. Torno subito e vi spiegherò tutto.»

L’ultimo rumore che risuonò all’interno della stanza, fu quello della porta che Shikamaru chiuse alle sue spalle. Konohamaru e Hanabi rimasero in silenzio per alcuni minuti. 

Hanabi aveva le braccia incrociate e gli occhi chiusi, non vedeva l’ora che Shikamaru tornasse, quella situazione era insostenibile. Konohamaru continuava a muoversi, come se fosse seduto su dei carboni arderti, sudava e sospirava. 

«La vuoi smettere?» la prima a cedere fu proprio Hanabi. 

Konohamaru s’irrigidì immediatamente. Hanabi, invece, si alzò, dirigendosi verso la finestra, aveva proprio bisogno di un po’ d’aria e soprattutto non aveva più voglia di guardare la faccia stupida di Konohamaru. 

«Senti, Hanabi… io… io…»

«Konohamaru, ti prego. Dimentichiamo tutto. Abbiamo capito che non siamo bravi a reggere l’alcol, abbiamo i nostri problemi e quella sera ci siamo solo sfogati. Punto.» Hanabi parlò tutto d’un fiato.

«Non funziona così, Hanabi. Quello che ho fatto è sbagliato.» Konohamaru non voleva sentire ragioni.

«Lo so, quello che abbiamo fatto è stato uno sbaglio, ma è inutile rimuginarci sopra ormai…»

«Avrei dovuto dirti di Moegi subito… perché sono così stupido?» disse Konohamaru, il suo tono da cane bastonato, però, non fece intenerire Hanabi. 

«Smettila di fare la vittima! La colpa non è soltanto tua, basta! Io sapevo di te e Moegi, era la cosa più palese del mondo…» sbottò alla fine Hanabi.

«Ok, ma anche tu quella sera eri ubriaca, non lo hai fatto consapevolmente, così come non l’ho fatto io…»

Hanabi sospirò, «Konohamaru, io non ero così tanto ubriaca quella sera…»

«Come scusa?» il ragazzo non riusciva a capire cosa intendesse dire Hanabi, forse, in realtà, non voleva proprio capire.

«Sono venuta a letto con te di proposito.» Le parole della donna arrivarono al petto di Konohamaru come un pugno ben assestato. Pensare di aver commesso un errore senza averne la piena consapevolezza lo aiutava a sopportare il peso di quello che aveva fatto, ma così era troppo difficile.

«Che significa? Perché lo hai fatto?» chiese Konohamaru sempre più sbigottito.

«È troppo complicato, Konohamaru…»

«Non dire cazzate!» il Sarutobi si alzò in piedi, «Mi hai rovinato la vita e dici che è complicato?»

«Adesso stai esagerando. Non buttare tutta la colpa su di me, potevi benissimo rifiutare. Se fossi stato totalmente incosciente, non avresti avuto la forza di scopare! Eri consapevole della scelta che hai fatto.» ribatté con vigore Hanabi.

«No che non lo ero. Se fossi stato cosciente, non sarei venuto a letto con te.»

«Oh, cosa vuoi dire adesso, sono stata io a stuprarti? Vuoi giustificarti in questo modo?» Le accuse di Hanabi diventavano sempre più pesanti, rendendo il tutto più difficile. 

«Guarda che io mi ero preso tutte le responsabilità di quello che era successo, davo per scontato che fossimo entrambi ubriachi e per questo abbiamo fatto una cazzata, di cui mi pento ogni minuto che passa. E ora mi dici che tu lo hai fatto di proposito, e se ti chiedo il motivo che ti ha spinto a farlo, mi attacchi dicendo che ti voglio accusare.» obiettò Konohamaru, incapace oramai di contenere la rabbia.

«Ti ho detto che è complicato per me.»

«No, è complicato per me. Dimmi perché? Perché proprio con me?» Konohamaru continuava a insistere.

«Perché ci stavi provando con me.» Hanabi rispose con sicurezza.

Konohamaru continuava a non capire, poi sospirò. «Perché proprio quella sera che ero ubriaco? Non avresti potuto dirmelo quando ero sobrio?»

«Dirti cosa?» chiese Hanabi, non riusciva a capire a cosa si riferisse il ninja.

«Che ti piaccio e volevi fare sesso con me.» 

Hanabi si lasciò scappare una risata, poi però, il suo sguardo si fece serio. «Konohamaru basta, ne ho abbastanza! Io, io, io! Tu non sei il centro del mondo. I miei problemi vanno ben oltre il tuo egocentrismo.»

«Ok, ok… hai ragione. Allora dimmi perché fare una cosa del genere a Moegi…»

«Non mettere in mezzo Moegi…» rispose Hanabi. 

«Ho tradito la mia donna con te e mi dici di non metterla in mezzo? E poi voi due siete anche amiche…» continuò Konohamaru.

«Quando ti fa comodo è la tua donna… e comunque io sono dell’opinione che tu non la meriti.»

«Ma che cazzo stai dicendo? Perché continui a sviare la discussione?!» Konohamaru stava perdendo la pazienza.

«Sei tu che hai tradito lei, io non ho fatto niente a Moegi.» lo accusò la kunoichi mora. 

«Voi due siete amiche, magari Moegi non è proprio innamorata di me ma ti avrà parlato qualche volta di noi… e poi tu hai detto che lo sapevi, allora perché farle del male?» 

«Se Moegi sta soffrendo, la colpa è solo tua.» rispose Hanabi.

«Non la farei soffrire mai volontariamente, io amo Moegi!» urlò Konohamaru con rabbia.

«Anche io la amo!»

Konohamaru sgranò gli occhi, non sapeva cosa dire. Lei lo aveva fatto per Moegi, per farlo sfigurare agli occhi di lei. La rabbia che aveva provato dentro di sé fino al quel momento, si stava trasformando. Quel peso nello stomaco stava diventando un blocco alla gola. Sentì la testa pesante, e poi provò la stessa sensazione che si prova nei sogni, quando sei in pericolo e vorresti chiamare aiuto, ma per quanto ti sforzi, la voce non esce, e rimani lì senza fiato, ad attendere una morte certa.

La situazione imbarazzante in cui si trovavano, fortunatamente, fu interrotta dal rumore della porta che si apriva. Shikamaru rientrò, era insieme a Naruto e dietro di loro c’era un’altra persona, era Sasuke Uchiha. 

I tre s’introdussero nella stanza in silenzio. La presenza di Sasuke fece intuire a Konohamaru e a Hanabi che la situazione era delicata, quindi, i due, misero da parte il loro astio.

«Sedetevi.» parlò Shikamaru. 

Naruto si accomodò sulla sedia che di solito era occupata da Shikamaru, il Nara si sistemò in piedi dietro di lui, mentre Sasuke, dopo aver chiuso la porta, si appoggiò ad essa. 

«Vi ho fatto convocare qui perché dobbiamo discutere di una missione estremamente importante.» parlò allora Naruto. 

«Nel corso degli ultimi viaggi, Sasuke è venuto in contatto con delle fonti molto strane di chakra; dalla forma sembra proprio che sia il chakra dei nove cercoteri.» continuò il Nara.

Konohamaru aggrottò un sopracciglio, «Ma com’è possibile?»

«Non lo sappiamo, per questo dovrete partire per questa missione.»

«Hanabi, tu sei indispensabile con il tuo Byakugan; ci sono molte possibilità che questa situazione sia collegata con il clan Otsutsuki.» disse Naruto.

«Allo stesso tempo però, abbiamo pensato che anche il gruppo Kara ne possa essere responsabile, potrebbe essere frutto delle tecnologie che usano.» aggiunse Shikamaru, il suo tono era particolarmente serio. 

«Partirete domani mattina.» ordinò allora l’hokage.

«Avrei una domanda…» Konohamaru sapeva che non doveva oltrepassare il limite, ma in quella situazione, niente gli sembrava troppo scontato. «Sono indispensabile per questa missione?» continuò il giovane ninja. 

Naruto sospirò, mentre Shikamaru lo fulminò con lo sguardo.

«Certo che lo sei. Un ninja del tuo calibro è un indispensabile per il bene del nostro villaggio. È una missione top secret, dovreste sentirvi onorati del fatto che ne siete a conoscenza e abbiamo pensato proprio a voi.» parlò serio Naruto.

Konohamaru però non demorse, «Lo sto chiedendo proprio perché è una missione importante, se in una squadra manca la fiducia, è imposs-»

«Mettiamo in chiaro le cose. A me non frega niente dei problemi che ci sono fra voi due, quello di cui ho bisogno sono le vostre abilità. Mettete da parte i vostri drammi bambineschi, perché non devono influire assolutamente sull’esito di questa missione.» Sasuke, che era rimasto in silenzio fino a quel momento, parlò con un tono tagliente.

Naruto guardò Konohamaru con uno sguardo di rimprovero, non tollerava quel tipo di comportamento in contesti ufficiali. 

«Chiedo scusa.» disse infine il Sarutobi. 

«Come vi stavamo dicendo, partirete domani. Ecco un dossier con tutte le informazioni che vi servono.» Shikamaru porse loro due fascicoli molto sottili.

«Ci vediamo domani alle sei del mattino all’ingresso principale del villaggio, puntuali.» disse Sasuke.

«Potete andare.» concluse Naruto.

«Sissignore.» recitarono in coro i due giovani ninja, lasciando poi la stanza. 

Naruto si abbandonò sulla sedia, portandosi una mano ai capelli. «Sasuke, non essere troppo severo con loro.» Il biondo hokage provò a scherzarci su. 

Lo sguardo di Sasuke si posò su quello di Shikamaru, che però era rivolto verso l’esterno. «C’è qualcosa che ti preoccupa, Shikamaru?»

«Beh… dimmi qualcosa per cui non dovrei preoccuparmi…» rispose il Nara, sorridendo tristemente.

«Stai tranquillo Shikamaru, se la caveranno. Ancora abbiamo troppe poche informazioni per preoccuparci seriamente.» Naruto cercò di rassicurare l’amico, era raro che Shikamaru si preoccupasse in modo così serio. Di solito era proprio lui a incoraggiare Naruto, ma questa volta, lo sguardo inquieto del Nara lasciò una strana sensazione nel cuore dell’Uzumaki. 

«Sasuke,» Shikamaru si rivolse serio all’Uchiha, «ti daremo un cellulare con una scheda ufficiale, tutte le comunicazioni sono criptate e irrintracciabili. Non chiedermi come funziona, ma ti posso assicurare che sono sicure. È per tutte quelle comunicazioni che devono rimanere tra te e l’hokage, nessun altro. Usalo, è importante.»

«Non hai bisogno di allarmarti, lo farò.» rispose Sasuke.

«Che stanchezza…» si lamentò Naruto. 

«Ma cos’hai da lamentarti tu, _baka_.» lo bacchettò Sasuke. 

«Guarda che io faccio tante cose stancanti durante il giorno.» 

«Tipo pensare?»

«Ok, io vado a fumarmi una sigaretta. Quando avete finito di filtrare, fatemelo sapere.» concluse Shikamaru, abbandonando la stanza. 

~

La situazione sulla nave si era ristabilita. Le autorità presenti sulla nave avevano divulgato una notizia falsa, ovvero dissero che quell’uomo si era suicidato. Gli unici a sapere la verità, oltre alle guardie e alla polizia, erano i tre ninja di Konoha. Gli animi delle persone erano molto scossi, nessuno si aspettava di dover assistere a uno spettacolo così macabro in vacanza. La vita, però, è piena d’imprevisti e di tristi risvolti, e la gente, in situazioni come queste, riesce a farsi consolare da frasi di circostanza e qualche carezza di uno sconosciuto. 

Kakashi sentiva pulsare la palpebra dell’occhio, era molto nervoso. Sapeva di aver lasciato la parte più difficile della missione a Mirai, e non se ne pentiva, credeva fermamente nelle sue capacità, ma la paura era sempre presente, alle sue spalle, pronta a farsi beffa di lui, a ricordargli di come anche la morte pensasse che lui, Kakashi Hatake, fosse maledetto. Lui era come Re Mida, tutto quello che toccava, tutto quello che amava, era destinato a perire. Era per questo che non si era mai legato a nessuno, se non per storielle poco serie. Aveva deciso di dimostrare il suo amore, non amando. Guardava negli occhi l’amore della sua vita, la parte migliore della sua anima e cercava di convincersi che quello non era amore. Affogava il suo sentimento nelle braccia di donne e uomini lussuriosi per non pensare, gli bastavano quei venti secondi di un orgasmo per azzerare la sua mente e liberarsi da quell’amore che lo offuscava come una boccata di fumo negli occhi. Quell’effimera felicità, quella che lascia l’amaro in bocca e un vuoto nel cuore, era il prezzo da pagare per vedere il suo amore in vita.

Gai si mise a fissarlo, «Kakashi, tutto bene?»

«Si… Si, Gai.» rispose l’Hatake. 

«Sei pronto? Dobbiamo andare.» lo esortò Gai. «Dobbiamo occuparci di quei due uomini.»

Kakashi aveva esposto i suoi sospetti ai poliziotti della nave, i quali gli fornirono le autorizzazioni necessarie per poter perquisire la cabina dei due uomini. Ovviamente la sua autorità di ex Hokage spianò la strada alle loro ricerche. 

«Andiamo.» disse allora Kakashi, alzandosi in piedi. 

I due uomini si diressero verso la camera dei due sospettati. Camminavano con estrema lentezza, non sembrava nemmeno che stessero andando a catturare due criminali. Certo, nel corso della loro vita avevano assistito a cose peggiori e molto più spaventose di quella, ma la calma con cui camminavano era esasperante. Kakashi pensò che se Mirai fosse stata con loro, se la sarebbe presa a morte. Li avrebbe sgridati, dicendo loro che a quell’età dovevano solo trovarsi un hobby e non andare a caccia di ladri. Un sorriso gli si disegnò sul volto.

«Se non avessi avuto questa sedia a rotelle, saremmo andati a prenderli di corsa. Vai avanti Kakashi, io ti raggiungo.»

«No, sono stanco. Le mie gambe non ce la fanno più a correre come una volta.» disse Kakashi, poi prese la carrozzella dell’amico e si mise a spingere. 

Dopo alcuni minuti arrivarono alla porta della stanza dei due sospettati. Durante tutta la mattinata, mentre Mirai era impegnata a incastrare Fajar, Gai e Kakashi, avevano passato in rassegna tutti i video delle telecamere di videosorveglianza della nave. Avevano prodotto un paio di copie, così da rendere il lavoro meno faticoso. Effettivamente, i due uomini non comparivano mai nei video, ma l’occhio esperto di Kakashi non si fece sfuggire i dettagli necessari per incastrarli. Era riuscito a vedere il riflesso dei due nel cristallo di uno dei lampadari della nave, poi grazie agli apparecchi avanzati che avevano a disposizione i poliziotti della nave, avevano constatato se si trattasse davvero di quegli uomini. Gai si era domandato come mai avessero richiesto l’intervento di ninja esperti come loro per un caso così semplice, ma considerando che c’era stato di mezzo un omicidio, non era da escludere che, in passato, avessero eliminato chi li avevi incastrati, passandola liscia. Questa volta, ahimè, si erano imbattuti nelle persone sbagliate. Kakashi indugiò un momento, ma alla fine si decise a bussare alla porta. 

«C’è nessuno?» disse l’ex hokage. Da dentro la stanza, provenivano dei rumori, si trovavano dentro.

Passarono alcuni secondi prima che qualcuno venisse ad aprire la porta. La figura di Keishi, uno dei due uomini, riempiva in maniera mastodontica lo spazio di fronte a Kakashi. Era davvero intimidatorio e quell’idea balenò per alcuni istanti nella mente dell’Hatake, ma quello non era abbastanza per incutere timore a una persona del calibro di Kakashi. 

«Salve, possiamo entrare?» Kakashi provò a intavolare una discussione, dato che l’uomo non gli aveva ancora rivolto la parola. _Questo grosso scimmione non conosce la gentilezza_ , pensò Kakashi, visto che, nemmeno questa volta, ricevette in cambio una risposta. 

«Vi prego di scusarlo, mio fratello non ha mai voluto imparare le buone maniere.» Una voce composta e calma, proveniente dall’interno della stanza, attirò l’attenzione dei due shinobi della foglia. L’uomo si avvicinò a loro, il fratello si spostò di colpo, lasciandogli totalmente la scena di fronte a Kakashi. 

«Piacere, sono Ichizo.» disse l’uomo porgendo la mano prima a Gai e poi a Kakashi. «Come posso esservi utile?»

«Perdoni l’insolenza, ma dovremmo farle alcune domande.» Kakashi parlò con fermezza. La voce di quell’uomo gli aveva provocato un leggero brivido sul collo, per un attimo Kakashi pensò che potesse usare un genjustu per manipolare gli altri attraverso la propria voce. In passato, Shikamaru stava per essere fatto fuori da uno stratagemma del genere. Questi genjustu agivano sulle debolezze, per questo erano pericolosi. Non doveva abbassare la guardia. 

«In che veste?» chiese inquisitorio l’uomo.

Kakashi frugò tra le sue tasche, prese un foglio ripiegato, lo aprì e lo porse a Ichizo. Era un mandato di perquisizione della stanza. 

Ichizo sorrise, «Ci avete scoperti.» Non sembrava preoccupato, era come se era si aspettasse che quella cosa sarebbe potuta succedere da un momento all’altro. Fece un passo avanti verso Gai e Kakashi, allungò le mani verso di loro in segno di resa. «Avete già le manette?»

Dietro di lui, un lampo argenteo sfrecciò nella stanza verso la figura di Kakashi. Era un kunai, che puntava dritto al volto dell’uomo. In maniera quasi del tutto impercettibile, Gai allungò la mano e bloccò il kunai. 

«Cosa avete intenzione di fare?» disse Kakashi con un ghigno. L’uomo, prese il kunai dalle mani di Gai e, con uno scatto felino, si catapultò alle spalle di Keishi, puntandogli l’arma al collo. L’uomo, però, non si fece trovare impreparato. Con un braccio, bloccò Kakashi, aggrappandosi alla sua spalla. Questo movimento gli permise di girarsi e rivolgere il volto verso quello dell’ex hokage.

«Gai, non farlo scappare.» Kakashi, con il tono quieto che lo caratterizzava, esortò l’amico. Il fatto che prestasse più attenzione a Ichizo e non all’uomo contro cui stava combattendo, fece innervosire Keishi. 

«Guarda me.» urlò l’uomo, tirandogli poi un pugno. Kakashi lo bloccò senza alcun problema. 

«Sta’ buono…» gli sussurrò nell’orecchio, poi gli diede un colpo sulla nuca, facendogli perdere i sensi. Keishi cadde per terra con un tonfo, Ichizo allora si girò. 

«Keishi!» urlò, ma non avrebbe dovuto abbassare la guardia. Non ebbe il tempo di capire quello che stava succedendo, che si ritrovò per terra con le mani legate.

«Com… come hai fatto? Tu… sei solo uno storpio!» inveì contro Gai. L’uomo, però, non sembrava essersi offeso, anzi quell’affermazione lo riempì d’orgoglio. «La giovinezza compensa le mie mancanze.»

Dopo che ebbe finito di legare per bene Keishi, Kakashi si avvicinò a Ichizo. Si accovacciò accanto a lui e gli disse, «Noi dobbiamo parlare.»

L’uomo era seduto su una sedia, di fronte a lui Gai e Kakashi aspettavano che fosse lui a parlare per primo, ma evidentemente non era intenzionato a farlo.

«Vuoi passare il resto dei tuoi giorni in galera? Sai, noi di Konoha non siamo così gentili come si dice.» lo provocò Kakashi.

«Torturate le persone per cose da poco?» rispose sarcastico Ichizo.

«Cose da poco?» chiese di rimando Kakashi.

«Stiamo parlando di-» Gai stava per dire la verità, ma Kakashi lo interrupe subito.

«Derubare non è una cosa da niente.» tagliò corto il sesto.

«Cosa volete? A Konoha i conti sono in rosso? Volete metà del bottino?»

«No, vogliamo solo che tu collabori.» disse con fermezza Kakashi. 

«Volete che restituiamo i gioielli?»

«Questo sarebbe d’aiuto.»

«Magari sarebbe anche il caso di dirci chi vi aiuta.» Gai si intromise nella discussione nuovamente.

«Perché dovrebbe esserci qualcuno che ci aiuta?» chiese Ichizo, cercando di sembrare il più naturale possibile.

«Tutti pensano che uccidere sia facile, ma io non la penso così.» gli rispose Kakashi senza esitare.

«Sono d’accordo con te, noi infatti non abbiamo ucciso nessuno.»

«Ah si?» 

«Se ti riferisci all’uomo che si è buttato dal ponte questa mattina, mi sembra di aver capito che si trattasse di un suicidio.»

«Mi sa che hai capito male.» 

«Noi non c’entriamo.»

La conversazione tra i due non sembrava portare a niente di concreto, allora Kakashi decise di andare al punto. «E allora che mi dici di Fajar?»

«Mmm, quello che fa quella pa… quella lì, non mi riguarda.» rispose Ichizo.

«Quindi sei coinvolto in questo omicidio.» Kakashi aveva sentito la risposta che ormai aspettava da un po’. 

«Non ho detto di essere coinvolto, ho solo detto che non sono suo complice.» si giustificò l’uomo.

«Se non erro vi ho visto insieme.» ribatté Kakashi.

«Si, è vero, ma quello che fa lei non mi interessa. Lei aveva detto che ci avrebbe aiutati a coprire le nostre tracce, si è offerta di sua spontanea volontà, noi non siamo coinvolti.» 

«Non funziona proprio così. Quindi siete i mandanti dell’omicidio?» chiese all’ora Kakashi.

«Cosa non è chiaro di quello che ho detto?» il tono di Ichizo era infastidito.

«Ok. Lasciamo perdere. Vediamo di cambiare domande, perché mai doveva coprirvi?»

Ichizo non rispose, continuava a guardare Kakashi dritto negli occhi ma non proferiva alcuna parola. «Se non sei coinvolto perché non rispondi alle mie domande?»

«Mi darete qualche tipo d’immunità se parlo?» chiese allora l’uomo, era sul punto di arrendersi.

«Per questo bisogna parlare con l’attuale hokage, ma prima dobbiamo vedere cosa hai da dirci.»

«Va bene. Parlerò. Potete slegarmi prima?»

Kakashi sorrise, «No.»

Ichizo sospirò, aveva capito che Kakashi era un osso duro, non sarebbe stato facile vincere contro di lui. Allora si decise a parlare, «Io e mio fratello avevamo già portato avanti questo nostro business.»

«Truffe?» chiese Gai.

«Si, truffe.» rispose Ichizo in maniera stizzita. 

«Continua.» lo esortò però Kakashi. 

«All’inizio puntavamo solo su dei vecchiacci stupidi, era facile e sicuro, ma una volta per caso abbiamo derubato un miliardario. La notizia si è diffusa e noi abbiamo capito che le nostre capacità di autodifesa non erano sufficienti.»

«Quindi avete ingaggiato lei?» domandò Kakashi.

«No, è stata lei a proporre di aiutarci. Ha detto che avevamo gli stessi propositi, ci ha chiesto solo di assumerla nella nostra azienda come una copertura. Le davamo giusto un po’ di soldi per avere uno stipendio da dichiarare. Lei non ci ha mai chiesto nulla di più, e a noi andava più che bene, lei doveva solo fare in modo che nessuno ci scoprisse, non le ho mai mica detto di uccidere qualcuno.» spiegò l’uomo.

«Ma lei lo ha fatto, voi l’avete coperta.» puntualizzò Gai.

«Beh, come dicevamo prima uccidere è difficile, noi non ne siamo capaci, ma lei è esperta. Mi consideri pure un vigliacco, ma come può un criminale rischiare la vita per denunciare un altro criminale ancora più pericoloso?»

Kakashi sospirò, quell’uomo era senza speranza. 

«Piuttosto, se fossi in voi non starei qui a perdere tempo con noi. Ormai ci avete catturato.»

«Bel tentativo.» ribatté Kakashi.

«Non sto scherzando, quella bambolina sarà in pericolo in questo momento.»

«Se la caverà benissimo.»

«Fate come credete, ma Fajar non è solo un’assassina, è pazza.» confessò Ichizo.

«Perché dici che è pazza?» chiese allora Gai.

«Si capisce quando una è psicopatica, no?» Ichizo indugiò per alcuni secondi, poi aggiunse, «Beh, visto che ormai siamo destinati a marcire per il resto dei nostri giorni in galera, tanto vale aiutarvi a prendere quella pazza.»

«Ti stiamo ascoltando.» lo esortò Kakashi.

«Aveva una qualche ossessione per i vecchi ricchi, per questo ci aiutava. Diceva che voleva ucciderli tutti… che matta…»

«Allora perché dovrebbe essere pericolosa per una ragazza della sua età?»

«Noi abbiamo posto resistenza quando voi ci avete catturati, cosa pensate? Che lei si lascerà mettere le manette così facilmente?» chiese con tono provocatorio.

«Non devi sottovalutare Mirai.» disse Gai.

«Siete voi a sottovalutare Fajar, io vi ho avvertiti.» concluse l’uomo.

Kakashi pensava che Ichizo volesse solo farlo preoccupare, voleva trovare un modo per fargli abbassare la guardia e poter scappare, ma Kakashi era troppo scaltro per lasciarsi abbindolare.

Drin. 

Un suono metallico echeggiò nella stanza, era il cellulare di Gai che vibrava. L’uomo prese il telefono in mano e guardò lo schermo. L’espressione sul suo volto di Gai si fece cupa, sentì la sua bocca riempirsi di saliva, ma deglutì subito. Poi mostrò lo schermo del cellulare a Kakashi.

_ AIUTTT _

Il messaggio era da parte di Mirai. Era davvero in pericolo.

~

Naruto si dirigeva a passo spedito verso il centro di Konoha; quella sera, nonostante il lavoro non era stato soffocante come nei giorni precedenti, le lancette dell’orologio avevano superato le undici. Troppe preoccupazioni riempivano la mente del biondo, c’era sembra qualcosa da controllare, qualche strategia da rivedere e ogni sera si faceva sempre più tardi, prima che Naruto potesse affondare la sua stanchezza su un cuscino morbido. A quell’ora, quasi tutti i negozi erano chiusi, ma Naruto sapeva che in una piccola viuzza, vicino all’accademia ninja, c’era una minuscola bottega sempre aperta, in cui si vendevano anche fiori. Purtroppo a quell’ora non c’era più molta scelta e Naruto optò per un mazzolino di fiori di campo, lilla e rosa. Sapeva che a Hinata sarebbero piaciuti, erano fiori semplici come lei. Voleva parlarle a ogni costo quella sera stessa, non gli importava se stesse già dormendo, l’avrebbe svegliata e avrebbero chiarito. 

In casa le luci del primo piano erano tutte spente, non c’era più nessuno in cucina. Naruto salì in silenzio le scale, di sicuro Himawari stava già dormendo, infatti la porta di camera sua era chiusa, così come quella di Boruto. Naruto allora entrò in camera sua, il letto era disfatto ma Hinata non era lì dentro, era in bagno. Naruto, senza bussare, varcò la soglia del bagno, trovando sua moglie, nuda di fronte allo specchio.

Non appena lo vide, Hinata prese l’asciugamano che si trovava accanto a lei e si coprì il seno. Era una cosa che a Naruto piaceva da morire, dopo tutti quegli anni di matrimonio, sua moglie provava ancora vergogna quando lui la sorprendeva nuda. Quella sua innocenza era una delle cose che l’aveva fatto innamorare di lei. Ogni volta che arrossiva quando lui la sfiorava, ogni volta che metteva il cuscino sulla faccia per mascherare il piacere che provava, ogni santa volta, Naruto dava di matto. 

Quella sera, però, l’imbarazzo di Hinata era diverso dal solito. Lei e Naruto non litigavano quasi mai. Certo, era capitato, qualche volta, che ci fossero delle incomprensioni tra di loro, ma niente di così grave che non potesse essere risolto con il caldo sorriso di Naruto o con una leggera carezza da parte di Hinata. Naruto si avvicinò alla moglie, posò la sua mano artificiale sulla spalla di lei e poi le diede un bacio leggero sulla guancia. 

«Mi dispiace per ieri.» Parlarono insieme, pronunciando esattamente le stesse parole, poi sorrisero entrambi.

«Dai parla prima tu…» Naruto esortò la moglie a esprimere per prima il suo pensiero, conoscendola, non ce l’avrebbe fatta a mettersi in primo piano in una circostanza del genere. 

«Non dovevo dirti quelle cose ieri… io… io volevo solo proteggere Hanabi…» parlò Hinata, tenendo sempre lo sguardo basso. 

«Lo so, Hinata… però sono io ad aver sbagliato, volevo prendere le tue difese, ma non avevo capito che in realtà tu stavi solo cercando di proteggere tua sorella…» disse Naruto, stringendo la moglie tra le sue braccia. 

«Pensi che stia sbagliando a comportarmi così?» chiese improvvisamente la donna. 

Naruto fu colto un po’ alla sprovvista, non voleva discutere con sua moglie di nuovo, tuttavia non dirle quello che pensava, era ugualmente sbagliato. 

«Se proprio devo essere sincero… secondo me dovresti lasciar correre questa storia. Tua sorella è un’adulta, sa come gestire la sua vita e devi lasciarla sbagliare da sola…»

«Ma… ma mi sembrano tutti ancora così immaturi… Noi alla loro età avevamo già due figli… mentre lei continua solo a farsi del male…» si sfogò allora Hinata. Era da un po’ di tempo che pensava questa cosa, aveva provato a giustificare il suo punto di vista pensando a tutto quello che aveva visto durante la guerra, alla sua infanzia, ma non bastava. Loro erano pur sempre dei ninja e dovevano comportarsi da tali. La sua missione era quella di essere felice, di rendere felice suo marito e di prendersi cura dei suoi figli, non aveva mai voluto altro dalla vita, quindi non capiva come sua sorella non riuscisse a trovare la sua felicità. 

«Siamo tutti diversi Hinata, i tempi sono cambiati e non possiamo vedere tutto dallo stesso filtro.»

«Lo so, Naruto-kun… ma dovremmo solo pensare a essere contenti… perché loro non lo fanno?»

«Hinata, ti sei scordata cosa hai fatto tu durante tutta la tua vita?»

«È proprio per questo che parlo così… io, con te, sono felice… e adesso che so cosa si prova, vorrei soltanto che tutti potessero stare bene come sto io… soprattutto Hanabi…» si giustificò la donna. 

Naruto lasciò la presa che avvolgeva dolcemente la moglie, e prese la spazzola che Hinata aveva in mano, evidentemente, prima che lui la interrompesse, si stava pettinando i capelli. Prese una ciocca tra le mani, e con il tocco più delicato che possedeva, si mise a pettinare i capelli della moglie. «Hai parlato con lei?» chiese allora l’uomo. 

«Oggi no… le avevo detto di chiamarmi se avesse avuto bisogno, ma non l’ha fatto.» rispose triste Hinata.

«Oggi è stata con me, le abbiamo affidato una missione importante insieme a Sasuke e Konohamaru…» disse timidamente Naruto, sapeva che la cosa avrebbe fatto preoccupare la moglie. 

«Cosa?» chiese in maniera agitata Hinata.

«Si, Konohamaru sembrava un po’ toccato da questa scelta, ma poi hanno capito e ubbidito.» disse ridendo Naruto, portandosi una mano dietro la testa, come se volesse mascherare il suo imbarazzo. 

«Spero che risolvano tutto al più presto…» sospirò Hinata.

«Ma certo che risolveranno tutto, sono giovani. Hanno tutta la vita davanti. Magari in questa missione riusciranno a schiarirsi le idee… noi lo sappiamo bene, vero?» Con un gesto sicuro, Naruto fece girare la moglie verso di sé, poi la prese in braccio, incurante delle proteste della donna. 

«Naruto-kun… lasciami…» Hinata parlava piano, tentando di soffocare le sue risate. «I bambini dormono, non svegliamoli.»

«Non preoccuparti, facciamo piano.» Naruto buttò la moglie sul loro letto, poi le sorrise e cominciò a baciarla dolcemente sul collo. 

Finalmente una notte di tranquillità. 

Angolo dell’autore:

Come promesso ecco il quinto capitolo. Ho un po’ paura che possa essere un po’ noioso, in quanto è un capitolo di passaggio. Nella prima parte della storia ci sono dei risvolti nella relazione tra Moegi, Konohamaru e Hanabi, e sì lo ammetto, adoro i triangoli. E poi finalmente sono riuscita a introdurre il personaggio di Sasuke! Quando scrivo sull’Uchiha ho il timore di farlo risultare troppo OOC, l’immaginario comune su Sasuke è che lui sia un “bastardo senza cuore”, quindi ogni slancio sentimentale da parte sua, anche minimo, può essere visto come non attinente al personaggio. Io ho delle idee un po’ divergenti, e spero quindi di riuscire comunque a mantenere l’IC del personaggio, sia adesso che in futuro. 

Vorrei riuscire a pubblicare il prossimo capitolo giovedì prossimo, in modo tale da dare una scadenza settimanale alla storia. Inoltre, conto di concludere al più presto questo primo blocco narrativo, per poi iniziarne uno nuovo. In questi giorni, le pochissime visualizzazioni della storia mi hanno scoraggiato un bel po’, però ci ho riflettuto su e ho capito che, nonostante tutto, non voglio abbandonare la storia. Magari proverò a scrivere anche altro, con la speranza che mi ritorni la voglia. 

Ringrazio tutti quelli che leggono questa storia e chiunque voglia lasciare il proprio pensiero. 

A presto, Minmin!


	6. La prima volta

Mirai provò un dolore lancinante al polso. Era la stessa sensazione di quando dormiva per troppo tempo nella stessa posizione perché Shikadai si addormentava sul suo braccio e, cavolo, svegliarlo era un’impresa vera e propria. 

_ Shikadai, spostati _ , pensò la ragazza. Il dolore però non cessò, quindi Mirai provò a spostarsi con le buone. Fece alcuni movimenti, ma qualcosa la bloccò. La kunoichi mora aprì gli occhi e la prima cosa che vide fu il suo corpo nudo. Alcune gocce d’acqua risaltarono sulla sua pelle e un brivido la percosse. Notò come i suoi capezzoli diventassero duri per il freddo; provò a coprirsi con le mani, ma in quell’istante si rese conto di essere legata a una sedia. Fu in quel preciso momento che si ricordò di quello che era successo. 

Era in doccia con Fajar quando la verità era venuta a galla. Mirai allora aveva cercato di scappare via, ma era riuscita solo a prendere in mano il cellulare e a mandare un messaggio a Kakashi. Non era nemmeno convinta che lui lo avesse ricevuto. Fajar poi era arrivata alle sue spalle e l’aveva colpita senza che Mirai riuscisse a bloccare il suo colpo e, d’un tratto, tutto era diventato nero. 

La corda che la teneva legata era troppo stretta e Mirai non aveva neanche la forza per provare a muoversi. Alzò lo sguardo alla ricerca della ragazza, ma la stanza era vuota. La sua vista era ancora offuscata e il cerchio che aveva alla testa non l’aiutava a ragionare in maniera lucida. Normalmente riusciva a captare il chakra delle persone in qualsiasi condizione si trovasse, ma in quella circostanza era impossibile concentrarsi su qualcosa che non fosse quel mal di testa che la stava opprimendo. Aveva la bocca secca e un impellente bisogno di bere. Provò a girarsi, ma una fitta al collo la bloccò. 

Si morse il labbro superiore per non gridare; quella non era la prima volta che si bruciava: come tutti i Sarutobi, Mirai, possedeva l’arte del fuoco e molte volte, quando era piccola, le era capitato di sbagliare i segni delle mani, di confondersi e di finire per scottarsi qualche parte del corpo. Quella volta, però, il dolore era più forte. Prese un respiro profondo e cercò di accumulare tutte le sue forze e poi cercò di slegare la corda che le teneva i polsi bloccati. I suoi movimenti erano frenati e l’unico modo per liberarsi era slogare il pollice. Per fortuna era abituata a quel tipo di dolore. Si alzò e, ancora indolenzita, recuperò i vestiti che si trovavano sparsi per tutto il pavimento. 

«Sei un osso duro, tu…» Fajar era appena uscita dal bagno. Si stava spazzolando i capelli con tranquillità, come se quello fosse il gesto più naturale del mondo. 

«Fajar, cosa sta succedendo?» chiese seria Mirai, lei non aveva più intenzione di perdere tempo. Aveva già rischiato abbastanza e poteva solo sentirsi fortunata di essere ancora viva. Era stata negligente e azzardata, non avrebbe mai dovuto cedere come aveva fatto; adesso doveva solo concentrarsi e portare a termine la sua missione. Doveva catturare il criminale. 

«Dovresti dirmelo tu, sei un ninja. Da quale paese vieni? Fammi indovinare un po’… Acqua? Sei così pallida…» con la sua voce estremamente sensuale, Fajar prese ad avvicinarsi alla ragazza. 

«Sono una kunoichi di Konoha.» rispose Mirai con un tono serio, come se in quella affermazione ne andasse di tutta la sua dignità. 

Fajar non rispose, si limitò a sedersi sul letto. Mirai allora, approfittando di quel momento di tregua, indossò in fretta i suoi vestiti e poi riprese la parola. «Sei tu che hai ucciso quell’uomo, non è vero?»

«Si.» 

La risposta della donna non si fece attendere. Mirai la scrutò, non sembrava che il suo animo fosse minimamente turbato da ciò che aveva appena affermato. Quale essere umano non provava sentimenti nel dire che aveva ucciso un altro uomo? Era forse una killer professionista? Una psicopatica? Mirai continuava a tormentarsi con queste domande. Fino a poche ore prima, Fajar le era sembrata una persona normale, una giovane donna che voleva semplicemente passare del tempo insieme a un’altra ragazza. Era arrivata anche al punto di sentirsi attratta da lei, capovolgendo tutte le sue certezze. Poi si era ritrovata tramortita e legata a una sedia. 

In quegli istanti, Mirai non riusciva a capire in che modo doveva approcciarsi a lei. Shikamaru le aveva sempre detto che, nei momenti più critici, per riuscire a pensare in maniera razionale l’unica cosa da fare era proprio smettere di pensare. Liberare la mente per alcuni secondi e poi ricominciare da capo. 

Mirai si lasciò aiutare dai consigli del suo sensei e prese un respiro profondo. 

«Fajar, ascoltami… Lo sai che non posso lasciarti andare via così?» Mirai tentò un approccio più delicato, pensò che, forse, se le avesse parlato con sincerità anche lei si sarebbe aperta. Infondo, nei giorni precedenti, questo sistema aveva funzionato. 

«Perché parli come se fossi tu quella che ha in pugno la situazione?» le chiese Fajar ridendo. «Se non ti ho ucciso è solo perché mi dispiacerebbe sprecare un esserino delicato come te; e poi… forse tu potresti capirmi…»

«Capirti?» chiese perplessa Mirai. 

«Fuggiamo insieme.»

Fuggire insieme? Ma di cosa stava parlando? Il tempo passava e in Mirai cresceva la convinzione che Fajar avesse dei problemi. Di sicuro era mentalmente instabile, quindi Mirai non poteva permettersi di compiere gesti avventati: doveva farla ragionare. La giovane kunoichi, allora, si avvicinò alla donna dalla pelle color ebano.

«E dove vorresti andare?» le chiese, facendo in modo che il suo tono sembrasse il più spontaneo possibile. 

Fajar si alzò di botto, sul suo volto si dipinse un sorriso ingenuo, come quando si propone a un bambino di andare a comprare il gelato. 

«Verresti via con me?» chiese lei briosa. 

«Solo se mi spieghi perché dovremmo fuggire.»

«Mirai, ti ho già detto che ho ucciso un uomo, non posso vivere alla luce del sole.» Fajar parlò con sincerità, forse era meglio dire con naturalezza. In fin dei conti quella era la verità, era inutile girarci attorno.

«E io ti ho già detto che sono un ninja, Fajar. Non posso scappare via con un’assassina.» rispose Mirai seccata. 

«Pensi che essere una kunoichi faccia di te una persona onesta? Hai fatto sesso con me per catturarmi. Ti sembra il comportamento di una persona che può considerarsi moralmente integra? Cosa scriverai nel rapporto della missione? Ho scopato con l’assassina di turno per catturarla?» Fajar era cambiata in volto, era di nuovo furente e rabbiosa come quando erano sotto la doccia. 

Mirai sentì un brivido lungo la schiena. «Come fai a sapere dei rapporti delle missioni?» le chiese poi. 

«So bene come funziona quel mondo.» La sua voce fu più tagliente dello sguardo freddo che rivolse a Mirai. 

«Sei anche tu una kunoichi?»

«No.» rispose ferma Fajar. 

«E allora?» chiese impaziente Mirai.

«In passato ho… ho collaborato con dei ninja.» Questa volta la voce di Fajar era diversa, era impaurita. 

«Spiegati meglio.» la incitò Mirai.

«Non è importante questo adesso… Hai detto che puoi aiutarmi, no?» Fajar voleva cambiare discorso. In quella domanda era racchiuso tutto l’entusiasmo che la donna, prima, aveva cercato di reprimere il più possibile. 

«Ma…» Mirai cercò di parlare, ma fu subito interrotta da Fajar, che disse: «Io ho solo bisogno di uccidere qualche altra persona, poi saremo libere di fare ciò che vogliamo.»

Mirai sussultò, aveva parlato di uccidere delle persone con una naturalezza che le metteva i brividi. 

«E vuoi abbandonare i tuoi compagni qui?» chiese inquisitoria. Non voleva demordere, magari in questo modo avrebbe potuto scoprire qualcosa in più su di lei. 

«Compagni?» Ribatté Fajar confusa. 

«Si… i due uomini che stavano con te…» 

«Ah! Loro non c’entrano niente con tutto questo. Sono loro quelli interessati a derubare qualche stupido pensionato, io li ho solo sfruttati.» rispose con schiettezza Fajar. «Perché ti interessa?» chiese subito dopo.

«Beh, loro potrebbero già essere stati catturati.» affermò Mirai, anche se quella era più una speranza che covava dentro. Non doveva però dubitare della capacità di Gai e Kakashi. Mai. 

«E chi ne se importa!» urlò Fajar. «Mirai, ti prego. Andiamo via da qui.» aggiunse subito dopo.

«Ok… Ok, fuggiamo via!» disse infine Mirai sospirando.

«Davvero?» chiese stupita Fajar, i suoi occhi brillavano di una luce diversa. Era così strano… Alcuni minuti prima la sua aura era in un certo senso inquietante, mentre adesso l’unica cosa che Mirai riusciva a provare era un’estrema tenerezza. 

«Prima però dovresti dirmi perché vuoi uccidere delle persone…» Mirai parlò con estrema gentilezza, avvicinandosi a lei. 

Fajar la guardò dritta negli occhi e la prese per mano, facendole poi segno di sedersi sul letto accanto a lei. 

«Nel villaggio da dove provengo io, il potere è tutto nelle mani dei membri di una sola famiglia. Sono molto ricchi, ma non per merito loro. Si fanno pagare dagli uomini che vengono appositamente lì per…»

«Per le prostitute…» si intromise Mirai. 

«Già…» disse Fajar con tristezza. «Mia madre era una prostituta e lo era anche mia sorella, aveva solo tredici anni quando l’ho uccisa.»

«Cosa?» Mirai spalancò gli occhi. Ormai poteva aspettarsi di tutto, ma quelle parole… No, non poteva essere folle fino a questo punto. 

«L’ho uccisa io, sì. Non volevo più vedere quel volto spento e il suo piccolo corpicino costantemente pieno di lividi.» 

Mirai non le rispose, era troppo turbata anche per prendere un semplice respiro. Fu Fajar a rompere quell’imbarazzante silenzio riprendendo la parola. 

«Io non ero una prostituta… mio padre doveva essere un ninja con qualche potere strano… com’è che si dice?» 

«Abilità innata?» chiese Mirai. Aveva avuto delle difficoltà a comprendere il discorso di Fajar: le sue frasi erano sconnesse e senza senso. 

«Si, quello. Fuoco o quant’altro. L’unica cosa che so è che qualsiasi oggetto toccassi in un momento di panico o paura, quello prendeva fuoco. Finché erano dei giocattoli poteva essere accettabile, ma quando si trattava di uomini che con i loro soldi sporchi mantenevano il villaggio… beh… allora sono diventata un problema troppo grosso.» Fajar si sfogò con malinconia.

Mirai ascoltava attentamente il discorso della donna: le sue parole erano così dure che non riusciva a immaginare la durezza di quello che le aveva appena raccontato. 

«Te l’avevo già detto che io sono sempre stata trattata come un rifiuto, anzi no, dovrei dire che mi trattavano proprio come una pazza. Ma chi non impazzirebbe in quell’inferno?» domandò Fajar ridendo. 

«Già…» le rispose Mirai. Non riusciva più a guardarla negli occhi, ma sentiva come la temperatura corporea della ragazza si stesse alzando. Le sue mani avevano cominciato a bruciare. 

«Ho chiesto aiuto ai ninja del villaggio della Cascata, ma c’era sempre qualcosa di più importante. Guerre, rivolte, nemici provenienti da un altro mondo… un gruppetto di ragazzine non era paragonabile al bene dell’umanità intera…»

«Non è vero, ti avrebbero aiutato.» insistette Mirai. 

«Ma dove vivi? Nel mondo delle favole?» Fajar le urlò in faccia tutta la collera che aveva in corpo.

«Beh, ci sono problemi più grandi da affrontare, ma io sono pur sempre venuta qui in missione per catturare dei ladri.» ribatté secca Mirai. 

«Sai, sei piuttosto ingenua. Pensi che avrebbero mandato tre ninja per dei vecchietti derubati? Sai quanti stupidi pensionati ho ucciso prima che si accorgessero di me? No! No che non lo sai. Perché a voi ninja non importa assolutamente niente di noi, povere persone normali.» sbraitò, mettendosi in piedi di fronte a Mirai.

Mirai pensò al Settimo e a tutta la devozione che aveva per il villaggio e i suoi abitanti. Era sicura che, se fosse stato al corrente di una situazione del genere, sarebbe intervenuto lui stesso. 

«Non posso essere d’accordo con te. Se siamo qui è perché il nostro interesse principale sta proprio nella gente normale.» le rispose allora la kunoichi. 

«Il tuo villaggio si è interessato soltanto quando le persone che venivano derubate erano i ricchi che rimpinguano le casse del tuo bel villaggio. Se muoiono loro chi vi dà i soldi necessari per continuare a vivere le vostre vite tranquille e felici?» 

«Adesso stai esagerando.» Mirai alzò la voce e si mise anche lei in piedi, avvicinando il suo volto a quello di Fajar. «Quello che fanno questi uomini è illegale, è un crimine! Non ci sono dubbi su questa cosa.»

«Sei così convinta che le persone che hanno il potere decisionale nel tuo villaggio sono disposte ad arrestare i loro stessi finanziatori?» chiese Fajar sarcastica. 

«Le persone che governano il mio villaggio non sono come pensi…» Mirai pensò a Shikamaru. Lui avrebbe capito e l’avrebbe aiutata, anche a costo di non dormire la notte. Shikamaru trovava sempre del tempo per lei, soprattutto se si trattava di questioni così delicate. 

«A me non interessa, sono io a non voler essere aiutata. Il mio unico scopo è uccidere quelle persone.» ripose con fermezza. 

«Io potrei aiutarti» le disse Mirai impulsivamente.

Fajar la squadrò, sul suo volto si dipinse un’espressione confusa. «Puoi… puoi aiutarmi a ucciderli?»

«No.» rispose Mirai con serietà. «Puoi sempre costituirti e collaborare con noi ninja di Konoha per porre fine a questo giro di prostituzione minorile. Noi abbiamo i mezzi giusti per farlo.»

Fajar non rispose, si limitò a fissarla negli occhi. Il suo sguardo si era addolcito. Era come se tutta la rabbia che le bruciava dentro fosse svanita in un colpo solo. Si avvicinò ancora di più a Mirai e le prese di nuovo la mano. 

«Lo faresti davvero?» chiese lei ingenuamente. 

«Si…» le rispose Mirai, porgendo l’altra mano alla ragazza. 

Si guardarono negli occhi per alcuni istanti. Mirai le sorrise, sapeva che quel gesto le avrebbe fatto abbassare la guardia. 

La kunoichi di Konoha, infatti, ci aveva visto bene. Mirai afferrò il polso di Fajar con uno scatto improvviso e premette forte sulla sua vena. Fajar gridò dal dolore e cercò subito di divincolarsi. Mirai allora si scaraventò su di lei; voleva colpirla alla gola per farle perdere i sensi, ma quando la sua mano toccò la pelle di Fajar, Mirai si bloccò di colpo. La ragazza si allontanò dal suo nemico e si guardò la mano. Il rosso della carne viva contrastava con il candore della sua pelle; a quella vista Mirai provò un forte senso di nausea, ma venne subito richiamata dalle urla di Fajar.

«Sapevo che non avrei dovuto fidarmi di te! Speravo che fossi diversa, ma ho appena avuto la dimostrazione che anche tu meriti di morire.»

Mirai si mise in posizione difensiva, divaricò leggermente le gambe e si tenne pronta per un eventuale attacco. Aveva paura per tutta quella situazione, ma, non appena alzò lo sguardo, la scena che le si palesò di fronte era ancora più spaventosa di quello che avrebbe mai potuto immaginare. Fajar stava piangendo, ma il calore del suo corpo non permetteva alle lacrime di scorrere liberamente sul suo viso. Quell’acqua salata evaporava a causa dell’alta temperatura, creando una coltre delicata di fumo bianco. Era inquietante e, soprattutto, non era umano. 

Avvicinarsi a lei e attaccarla sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso e Mirai, come suo padre, era una kunoichi specializzata nel combattimento a distanza ravvicinata. Temari le aveva insegnato alcune tecniche da usare in un combattimento sulla distanza media, ma non era mai stata troppo brava e non sapeva se avrebbero funzionato, considerato che lo spazio a disposizione nella camera era piuttosto limitato. Doveva comunque pensare a una strategia per non farsi cogliere impreparata.Aveva già commesso un errore troppo grande non portando con sé i pugnali di suo padre, quelli che Shikamaru le aveva affidato in passato; infatti, la tecnica delle Lame di Chackra sarebbe stata l’idea per battere Fajar. 

Mentre il cervello di Mirai si muoveva freneticamente con l’intento di creare la giusta strategia, Fajar si decise ad attaccarla. Rivolse entrambe le mani verso Mirai, pronta a sferrare un attacco. La kunoichi di Konoha si preparò a ricevere dei colpi, ma la sua attesa fu vana in quanto nessuna tecnica la colpì. Mirai guardò Fajar in volto e si rese conto che nemmeno lei sapeva quello che stava facendo. Era come se più che mettere in atto tecniche e attacchi che conosceva e per cui si era allenata stava solo cercando di difendersi, come aveva fatto in passato con le persone che avevano tentato di farle del male. Mirai pensò che doveva approfittare di questa situazione, ma, non appena si accinse a muovere dei passi verso di lei, la testa cominciò a girarle. Non riusciva più a respirare ed era come se improvvisamente tutte le forze l’avessero abbandonata; sentì le ginocchia cedere e cadde per terra. Il sudore le scolava sul viso ormai pallido, senza contare che la temperatura nella stanza diventava sempre più calda. La vista di Mirai cominciò a offuscarsi. 

_ Dannazione, cos’è? Un genjustu, forse? _ Si chiese Mirai. _Ragiona, ragiona._

Mirai la scrutò un’altra volta. Era impossibile che il suo corpo producesse così tanto calore da riscaldare la stanza in quel modo. _Ma certo_ , il calore veniva dalle sue mani. Era stata proprio lei a colpirla con un flusso potente di energia. 

«Pensavo che fossi più forte di così.» disse Fajar con la voce rotta dal pianto. 

Mirai non riuscì a risponderle, concentrò tutte le forze che le erano rimaste per rimettersi in piedi. Il suo respiro diventava sempre più affannato, ma non era da lei arrendersi in questo modo. 

«Katon: Fiato ardente del drago!» urlò Mirai improvvisamente. Quella era una tecnica appartenuta a suo nonno; da ragazzina tutti i membri del suo clan avevano avuto da ridire quando lei si era messa in testa di imparare questa tecnica, ma Mirai si era impegnata così tanto che era riuscita a eseguirla in maniera egregia. 

Negli istanti precedenti, Mirai aveva riflettuto a fondo su come agire: se non poteva contrastarla con tecniche diverse dalla sua, l’avrebbe colpita con la sua stessa moneta. Doveva solo fare meglio di lei. 

Il fuoco prese le sembianze di un dragone e avvolse completamente Fajar. Mirai sentì il suo corpo farsi debole per l’improvvisa mancanza di chakra, ma i suoi nervi erano così in tensione che riuscì a rimanere in piedi. 

Le urla di Fajar la colpirono in pieno. Allora la strategia di Mirai aveva funzionato, il fatto che lei riuscisse a bruciare gli altri con il calore della sua pelle, non le impediva di venire bruciata a sua volta; tuttavia, non appena il fumo generato dalla tecnica della Sarutobi si diradò, Mirai riuscì chiaramente a vedere che Fajar non stava urlando per il dolore: le sue erano urla di collera. 

«Io mi ero fidata di te! Tu potevi essere mia sorella, ci saremmo amate!» Fajar parlava e nel frattempo usava quella sua strana tecnica e mandava flussi di calore verso Mirai. Si era illusa che la sua strategia avesse funzionato, si era adagiata troppo presto sugli allori e adesso si ritrovava senza un piano B. Gli attacchi di Fajar, però, erano troppo rapidi perché lei potesse riflettere in maniera lucida. 

Il punto era che non riusciva a capire la natura di quei suoi attacchi. Stava usando l’arte del fuoco? Se fosse stato così, difendersi utilizzando le tecniche del vento sarebbe stato troppo rischioso, avrebbe finito per farsi solo del male; ma in quella circostanza l’unica cosa che rimaneva da fare era tentare. Utilizzò una tecnica del vento per contrastare gli attacchi di Fajar: con le sue mani creò dei piccoli mulinelli di vento per rimandare indietro il flusso di calore prodotto da Fajar. Con questa tecnica, Mirai riuscì a temporeggiare, ma non ebbe successo nell’eliminare il calore poiché in quel modo ne deviava soltanto la traiettoria: il caldo rimaneva nella stanza e contribuiva a rendere Mirai sempre più debole. Andare avanti in quel modo non avrebbe portato a nulla. Doveva giocare la sua ultima carta, ma se anche la tecnica illusoria più potente che conosceva non sarebbe stata efficace, Mirai sarebbe stata completamente spacciata. 

«Come fai a dire questo? Tu non mi conosci davvero! Le assomigliavo e vuoi sostituirmi con lei?» chiese Mirai sicura di sé, cercando di prendere tempo e le informazioni che le servivano. 

«No, lei era come me, ma aveva gli occhi di un altro colore: azzurri. Tu le somigli perché avete la stessa anima.» Fajar abbassò la guardia per rispondere alla provocazione di Mirai e la donna ne approfittò per avvicinarsi a lei. 

Mirai allora si lanciò contro Fajar: doveva stabilire un contatto fisico per poter attivare il suo genjustu. Colpì Fajar con impeto, facendola cadere per terra. Mirai si mise a cavalcioni su di lei, era pronta a sferrarle un destro per immobilizzarla, ma Fajar l’anticipò bloccandole il collo con una mano. Mirai provò con tutta se stessa a non percepire il dolore provocato dalla scottatura che si stava creando sulla sua pelle. Concentrò tutto il suo chakra nella mano destra e non appena percepì un cambiamento nell’intensità della forza di Fajar, ne approfittò per colpirla in volto. 

«Tu non mi conosci abbastanza e mi sembra di averti già dimostrato di quanto io sia un’eccellente simulatrice!» urlò Mirai colpendola in pieno e riuscendo così a liberarsi dalla sua presa. 

Fajar spuntò del sangue che colpì Mirai sulla spalla. La giovane donna sentì la sua pelle sciogliersi a contatto con quel liquido scarlatto. Non doveva distrarsi o avrebbe rischiato la vita sul serio. 

«Mi sono fin da sempre illusa che nel mondo ci potesse essere qualcosa di migliore, ma evidentemente mi sono sbagliata ancora una volta» disse Fajar, riuscendo ad afferrare Mirai per i fianchi. 

Eccolo. Era quello il momento. Mirai posò la sua mano sinistra sulla spalla di Fajar, mentre con la mano destra, ormai libera dalla presa della ragazza sotto di lei, fece il gesto che le servì per attivare la sua illusione. 

_ Il cielo terso e il cinguettio delle rondini rendevano l’atmosfera di quella foresta sicura e rasserenante. Lo specchio d’acqua limpida di fronte a lei rifletteva le fronde rigogliose degli alberi di ciliegio che popolavano la boscaglia adiacente al villaggio in cui erano cresciute.  _

_ «Fajar! Fajar!» Una voce infantile la chiamò.  _

_ Di fronte a lei c’era una bambina che correva, era libera e spensierata. Il suo sorriso infantile rischiarò il cuore di Fajar.  _

_ «Kimi, cosa ci fai qui?» La donna era sorpresa, sua sorella era morta, non era possibile che si trovasse proprio di fronte a lei.  _ _ _

_ «Sono venuta a prenderti, andiamo a giocare insieme ancora una volta. Fajar!» urlò la bambina. _ _ _

_ «Non ti sento!» _ _ _

_ «Andiamo a giocare anc-» _ _ _

_ «Kimi non ti sento!» _

_ Davanti a lei, c’era una bambina dolcissima che correva. Continuava a correre, ma non la raggiungeva mai. Continuava a urlare, ma Fajar non riusciva a sentire la sua voce. Voleva solo piangere, gettarsi in quel lago dalle acque gelide che finalmente le avrebbero permesso di capire cos’è la freschezza, nel corpo e nell’anima.  _

_ Ma sua sorella era morta e quella era l’unica certezza di Fajar.  _

__

Fajar sussultò sotto la presa forte di Mirai. La kunoichi si rese subito conto che la ragazza era riuscita a liberarsi dalla sua illusione.

La sua arma segreta si era rivelata fallimentare. Non era possibile, era spacciata. Fajar strinse la presa sul fianco sinistro di Mirai e la ragazza, per difendersi, le mise le mani al collo, stringendola sempre di più. 

«Devi arrenderti adesso, ti prego. Non farmi arrivare fino a questo punto.» Mirai, con quelle parole, dimostrò tutta la sua sincerità. Era vero, in quei due giorni aveva solo finto con Fajar e aveva usato la sua debolezza mentale per raggirarla e manipolarla, ma in quel momento era totalmente sincera.  Mirai riusciva a comprendere perché Fajar si era comportata in quel modo e per questo non era stata in grado di condannarla. Aveva anche avuto ragione accusandola della sua slealtà, ma a tutto questo si poteva rimediare. 

«Fajar, devi venire con me al villaggio della Foglia. Il nostro Hokage ti grazierà e insieme risolveremo questa situazione.» Mirai cercò di convincerla con le sue ultime forze. 

«No, tu non uscirai viva da qui.» disse Fajar, nonostante le mani di Mirai attorno alla sua gola le impedissero di parlare in maniera fluida. 

_ Non può finire così, _ pensò Mirai. 

Fajar sotto di lei cominciò a muoversi e, quando Mirai lasciò la presa, riuscì a colpirla in faccia. Le due ragazze cominciarono a rotolare per la stanza colpendosi a vicenda. Lo spazio a loro disposizione non era molto e, dopo poche mosse, si ritrovarono bloccate dal letto. Fajar sorrise, nonostante fosse sotto Mirai - posizione che in uno scontro non l’avrebbe mai avvantaggiata - sembrava soddisfatta. Posò nuovamente la sua mano sul corpo di Mirai, proprio sul punto in cui la sua vita si stringeva e cominciò a spingere sulla carne della ragazza. 

Un odore pungente e stomachevole arrivò al naso di Mirai e le provocò una forte nausea, che si accentuò quando si rese conto che quella puzza proveniva dalla sua stessa carne bruciata. La sua maglia ormai era distrutta e il calore delle mani di Fajar aveva oltrepassato il primo strato di pelle. Mirai abbassò lo sguardo e vide il suo sangue cominciare a raggrumarsi e diventare nero. 

_ Allora è questo quello che si prova prima di morire? Solo dolore e stanchezza? Non incontrerò persone già morte? Non ci sarà nessuno che mi prenderà la mano? Che assurdità.  _

«Sei proprio bella adesso che stai per morire…» disse Fajar, i suoi occhi bruciavano più della sua pelle. 

«Fajar, lasciati aiutare…» Mirai provò a convincerla di nuovo, usando l’ultimo respiro che aveva in corpo, ma Fajar non demordeva, anzi acquistava potenza perché la presa di Mirai si indeboliva sempre di più. 

Chissà se Gai e Kakashi avessero letto il messaggio che lei aveva mandato loro, chissà se si sarebbero sentiti in colpa, non avrebbe mai dovuto mandare quel messaggio. Pensando ai due uomini, le venne in mente una cosa: prima di partire aveva ricevuto un messaggio da parte di Shikadai in cui c’era scritto che aveva bisogno di parlarle. Se fosse morta non lo avrebbe più rivisto e il suo dolce cerbiatto avrebbe avuto per sempre un problema irrisolto a tormentargli i pensieri. Mirai lo aveva protetto sempre, gli aveva svelato tutti i trucchi della vita da ninja che conosceva per non permettere che venisse colto impreparato e non poteva abbandonarlo proprio adesso. 

Mirai si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa a cui potesse appigliarsi per liberarsi dalla presa di Fajar. Accanto al letto, sul comodino, c’era un bicchiere di vetro, uno di quelli che gli inservienti lasciano per bere la notte. Mirai lo afferrò e lo fece sbattere contro il ferro del letto. Fajar si rese conto di quello che stava per succedere e lasciò la presa dal fianco di Mirai, cercò di afferrarle la mano in cui teneva il pezzo di vetro e si mise a urlare. 

«Cosa hai intenzione di fare?» 

Le loro mani erano sospese a mezz’aria, in attesa che una delle due cedesse per prima. Mirai ci stava provando con tutta se stessa, ma non aveva più energia, aveva sprecato tutto il suo chakra con le tecniche precedenti e in quello stato non era riuscita a recuperarne nemmeno un po’. 

Fajar, invece, sembrava ancora nel pieno delle sue forze: affondò le unghie nel polso di Mirai e, con un gesto repentino, riuscì a muovere la mano fino a traggere il fianco di Mirai con quel pezzo di vetro.

Alla donna mancò il respiro; spalancò gli occhi per il dolore, ma non doveva arrendersi, non poteva farlo. Con la mano bruciata Mirai estrasse il frammento di vetro dalla sua carne viva e, incurante di quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, si scaraventò sul collo di Fajar. 

Uno zampillo di sangue le colorò il viso. Il petto della sua antagonista cominciò a contrarsi, colto da spasmi violenti. Mirai, con le ultime forze rimaste, si sollevò sulle braccia e pochi istanti dopo collassò accanto al corpo di Fajar. 

La kunoichi socchiuse gli occhi, non aveva nessuna intenzione di guardare il volto di Fajar. Sentiva il suo corpo bagnarsi, sentiva che i suoi capelli si stavano inzuppando del sangue della donna che aveva appena ucciso, o forse quel sangue era il suo. Non ne era più così sicura. 

Mirai voleva alzarsi e andare via da quella stanza, voleva trovare qualcuno che l’aiutasse e la medicasse, ma non riusciva più ad aprire gli occhi. 

Davanti a lei tutto era diventato nero, ancora una volta. 

×××

«Ti sei svegliata finalmente…» 

Una voce profonda la chiamò. Mirai aprì gli occhi e accanto a sé vide Kakashi, intento a leggere uno di quei suoi soliti libretti osceni. L’uomo, vedendo che la ragazza si era appena girata verso di lui e che stava cercando di mettersi in piedi, chiuse il piccolo volume e si avvicinò a lei. 

«Non ti muovere, la tua ferita è piuttosto grave.» le disse, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla. 

«Cosa è successo?» chiese spaesata Mirai. 

«Ti abbiamo trovata per terra in una pozza di sangue insieme a Fajar.» le rispose calmo Kakashi. 

«È ancora viva?» osò domandare la ragazza, nella speranza che, in extremis, qualcuno fosse riuscito a salvarla.

«No.» 

Mirai tornò ad appoggiare la testa sul cuscino, chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Aveva mal di testa ed era stanca, non era facile riprendersi dopo che, nel giro di poche ore, aveva perso i sensi per ben due volte. 

«Abbiamo arrestato i complici di Fajar, ci hanno dato tutte le informazioni di cui erano a conoscenza e, una volta tornati a Konoha, apriremo un’inchiesta.» disse Kakashi, usando un tono molto basso. 

«Non era solo una ladra, voleva fermare un giro di prostituzione minor-»

«Sappiamo tutto.» la interruppe Kakashi. Mirai lo guardò con fare interrogativo. 

«C’erano delle telecamere nascoste in ogni camera; essendo una cosa illegale i membri della polizia della nave ce lo avevano tenuto nascosto, ma dopo che vi abbiamo trovate lì, non hanno potuto più mentire. Abbiamo anche ascoltato quello che vi siete dette.» aggiunse allora Kakashi per chiarire una volta per tutte l’intera questione. 

«Avete visto proprio tutto?» chiese Mirai, non riuscendo a celare la sua impazienza.

«Si» disse ridendo l’uomo.

«Cosa c’è da ridere?» ribatté Mirai, portandosi una mano sulla faccia. 

«Non preoccuparti, il video l’abbiamo visto solo io e il tecnico e poi abbiamo eliminato tutto, ho già scritto il resoconto della missione al posto tuo.» concluse Kakashi. 

«Grazie…» disse Mirai con un filo di voce. 

«Vieni qui, ti aiuto a mettere dei vestiti puliti. Fra pochi minuti la nave attraccherà al porto più vicino e da lì, la sera, prenderemo un treno che ci porti al villaggio della foglia, hai bisogno di cure migliori e in fretta.» disse infine Kakashi, porgendo una mano alla giovane Sarutobi. 

Erano passate alcune ore e Mirai si trovava seduta sulla comoda poltrona di un treno ad alta velocità. Kakashi occupava il posto accanto a lei, mentre Gai, seduto di fronte a loro, dormiva già. 

« Stavo per mandare tutto a puttane. » Si sfogò Mirai. 

« L'ultima volta che hai combinato un casino in missione siamo dovuti intervenire io e Gai, ricordi? Questa volta, invece, hai fatto tutto da sola e, da quello che ho visto, sei stata anche molto brava. » le rispose calmo Kakashi. 

«Ho usato il sesso per avere la meglio in una missione. È squallido.» sospirò Mirai.

 «Diciamo che c'è sempre una prima volta per tutti.» disse Kakashi con un sorriso. Con quella maschera, però, era difficile dire se sorridesse perché era divertito da tutta quella situazione o se il suo fosse un sorriso amaro. 

 «Cosa farò quando Shikamaru leggerà quel rapporto?» chiese imbarazzata la ragazza. 

 «Certo, perché secondo te, nel rapporto ho scritto di quanto ti sia divertita a condividere un coito con il target della nostra missione. Sai che scoop, Mirai Sarutobi va a letto con un’altra donna durante un incarico segreto.» le rispose ridendo Kakashi. 

 «Comunque, non credo che adesso mi piacciano le ragazze.» ribatté subito Mirai.

 «Non devi giustificarti con me e poi ne sei proprio sicura?» la provocò l’ex hokage.

 «Si… c’è una cosa a cui non posso proprio rinunciare…» Mirai rise, ma si bloccò subito per il dolore proveniente dalla ferita.

 «Non ti sforzare.» le disse Kakashi, mostrando un'apprensione che non si addiceva per niente alla sua personalità. 

 Mirai chiuse gli occhi, voleva riposare un po', ma ogni volta che la sua vista si oscurava, davanti a lei comparivano altre immagini, immagini che non avrebbe dimenticato facilmente. 

 «Non avevo mai ucciso una persona prima d'ora. Fors-»

 «Niente forse e niente se, Mirai.» la rimprovero Kakashi. 

 «Mi ci abituerò prima o poi?» chiese la ragazza, ma Kakashi non rispose. 

 «Mi vergogno a dirlo davanti a un ex Kage, ma mi viene da piangere.» ammise infine Mirai e Kakashi sorrise.

 «Vuoi nasconderti sulla mia spalla? Sai, piangere aiuta.»

 «Tu lo fai di solito?» chiese Mirai, come se un'eventuale risposta positiva l'avesse potuta far sentire meglio. 

 «No, non riesco a piangere con facilità, ma io non sono la persona giusta da cui prendere esempio. Dai, vieni qui.» le rispose Kakashi, facendole spazio all’interno del suo petto. 

 «Si…» Mirai si avvicinò all’uomo, poggiando la testa nell'incavo della sua spalla. Lui le mise un braccio attorno al collo, facendo attenzione che stesse in una posizione confortevole. 

   
Rimase perfettamente immobile finché non sentì il suo respiro farsi regolare. 

   
«Finalmente si è addormentata.» disse Gai, aprendo gli occhi. 

 «Grazie, Gai.»

 «Ammettilo che abbracciarla tranquillizza più te che lei.» 

 «Sei forse geloso?» lo provocò Kakashi. 

 Gai chiuse gli occhi. «Non posso essere geloso del mio rivale…» disse poi. 

«Preferito. Del tuo rivale preferito. Sai che se non lo dici non riesco ad addormentarmi.»

Gai allungò la mano sul tavolino di fronte a lui e la stessa cosa fece Kakashi. Le loro mani si sfiorarono per un millesimo di secondo, ma tanto bastò per sostituire tutte quelle parole che non potevano essere dette. 

 «Buonanotte.»

×××

«Fatemi passare, per favore.» La voce di Shikamaru risuonò per tutto il corridoio dell’ospedale. Erano le tre del mattino quando il treno era arrivato a Konoha, lì erano subito venuti dei ninja medici, chiamati in precedenza da Gai, e avevano portato Mirai all’ospedale. 

Sul luogo, era poi arrivata Sakura che l’aveva controllata e aveva medicato le sue brutte ferite. Purtroppo, le ustioni che aveva riportato su quasi tutto il corpo non sarebbero guarite molto facilmente e per questo sarebbe dovuta rimanere a riposo per molto tempo. 

Quando Shikamaru entrò nella stanza, si precipitò verso di lei. 

«Stai bene?» le chiese. Era affannato, di sicuro aveva corso per arrivare lì in fretta. 

«Shikamaru… sì, sto bene.» rispose la ragazza, regalando un sorriso delicato all’uomo. 

«Dove sono i documenti della missione?» 

«Eccoli qui.» A rispondere fu Konohamaru, il quale, una volta appresa la notizia, era corso subito dalla cugina. Voleva vederla prima di partire per un’altra lunga missione. 

Shikamaru si mise a leggere con velocità i fogli che il giovane Sarutobi gli aveva appena passato. «Perché non avevi con te delle armi?»

«Perché non la lasci riposare un po’, Shikamaru?» Temari era appena entrata nella stanza, si avvicinò a Mirai e le accarezzò con delicatezza il volto. 

«Perdonami, ma l’ho sguinzagliato troppo presto, pensavo che avrebbe retto.» le disse poi ridendo. 

«Ho parlato con l’Hokage, è passato prima a trovare Mirai perché era ancora in ufficio. Da domani avrete molto lavoro in più.» disse Konohamaru rivolto al Nara. 

«Non mi preoccupa il lavoro, l’importante è che tutto sia finito bene.» concluse l’uomo. 

«Direi che è arrivato il momento di lasciare la stanza.» Ad intervenire fu Sakura, che invitò tutti i presenti a uscire, per permettere a Mirai di riposarsi. 

«Rimango io per questa notte» disse Temari. 

Sakura e tutti gli uomini andarono via, lasciando le due donne da sole. 

«Mi dispiace di avervi fatto svegliare nel bel mezzo della notte… Shikamaru si è arrabbiato?»

«Perché dovrebbe? È soltanto entrato in panico quando ha sentito le parole Mirai e ospedale nella stessa frase.» le rispose Temari ridendo.

«Mi dispiace che si sia preoccupato così tanto…» ammise la ragazza.

«Sai com’è fatto, ha un debole per le sue due ragazze preferite e quando una di noi è nei guai deve correre subito ad aiutarla. Non l’ha ancora capito che ce la caviamo da sole.» 

La voce dolce di Temari rasserenò Mirai, che finalmente riuscì a prendere sonno senza pensare più a quello che era successo.

Fuori dalla stanza Shikamaru decise di andare a trovare Naruto nel suo ufficio. Si sarebbero subito messi al lavoro per chiudere, una volta per tutte, quel giro infimo di prostituzione. 

Konohamaru invece indugiò per alcuni secondi.

«Sakura-san?» il ragazzo chiamò la kunoichi, intenta a sistemare gli ultimi documenti del ricovero di Mirai prima di poter tornare a casa.

«Dimmi…» gli rispose con voce stanca.

«Domani mattina partirò in missione con Sasuke, ecco… volevo chiederti se avessi qualche consiglio su come rendere l’atmosfera… beh, come dire… meno pesante…»

«Parti in missione con Sasuke?» chiese Sakura stupita.

«Si, perché non lo sapevi?»

«Si… si, certo.» disse infine la donna con un sorriso. 

«Allora?» la esortò il giovane.

«Ah… sì, giusto. Comportatevi normalmente, non è così terribile Stare con Sasuke.» 

Sakura, poi, salutò di fretta il giovane jonin e lasciò l’ospedale. 

Improvvisamente la stanchezza che aveva percepito durante quella giornata infinita era svanita. Il giorno seguente, Sasuke avrebbe dovuto trascorrere del tempo con Sarada: le aveva promesso che le avrebbe insegnato un modo per migliorare la sua arte del fuoco e invece si apprestava a partire per un’altra missione, il tutto senza aver avvisato nessuno. 

Non le importava del fatto che, ancora una volta, sarebbe rimasta da sola in quella casa troppo grande per due persone, ma si era stancata di vedere Sarada soffrire. Non era più una bambina e cominciava a rendersi conto che quell’atipica venerazione che aveva fin da sempre avuto per suo padre era solo un’illusione. Sakura doveva calmarsi perché altrimenti avrebbe spaccato qualsiasi oggetto le si fosse concretizzato davanti e l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno in quel periodo così stressante era l’ennesimo trasloco o un marito morto. 

Angolo dell’autore:

Con un ritardo ingiustificabile, ecco il sesto capitolo di questa long. Chiedo scusa alle persone che seguono la storia, ma sono stata colta da un blocco improvviso che non mi ha permesso di andare avanti con la stesura di questo capitolo. Fortunatamente, grazie a un contest che ha stimolato la mia fantasia e soprattutto grazie al supporto di una persona in particolare, sono riuscita a concentrarmi di nuovo sulla scrittura. 

Spero davvero di non aver deluso le vostre aspettative! 

Con questo capitolo si conclude la prima parte della storia e, nei capitoli futuri, introdurrò nuovi personaggi, tra cui appunto Sarada. Vorrei focalizzarmi sulla vita di questi adolescenti ninja in un mondo moderno e tecnologico, prima di passare alla prossima avventura. Ho deciso di non concludere la raccolta, ma di andare avanti con nuovi sviluppi, e per questo ho un po’ il timore di lanciarmi in un progetto troppo ambizioso per le mie capacità. Spero di ricevere il vostro sostegno. Non esitate a farmi conoscere le vostre opinioni, sarebbe un aiuto enorme per me. 

Non so quando uscirà il prossimo capitolo in quanto giugno sarà un mese molto caotico (esami, trasloco, lavoro), ma spero di non far passare troppo tempo.

Ringrazio tutti per l’attesa e a presto, 

Minmin! 


	7. Normalità ed eccezione

Normalità ed eccezione 

Anche quella notte l'aria era piacevole e tiepida. Il silenzio avvolgeva le strade vuote del villaggio, tuttavia, in lontananza, nei pressi dello zoo di Konoha, si poteva udire in maniera chiara il verso peculiare del barbagianni. Era un respiro così umano da far raggelare il sangue nelle vene, ma il suono prodotto dall’uccello rapace dal manto pallido era solo un sospiro ansimante rivolto alla bellezza delle stelle, le quali, quella notte, brillavano chiare nel cielo e facevano compagnia a una luna più luminosa del normale. 

Sakura, però, sentiva un caldo incontrollabile nascere dalle viscere ed espandersi poi per tutto il corpo; in queste condizioni era impossibile per lei cogliere la tranquillità di quella notte primaverile.   
La notizia dell’imminente partenza di Sasuke l’aveva fatta innervosire, anzi, sarebbe stato meglio dire che l’aveva proprio fatta infuriare. Sapeva che il ruolo di suo marito era indispensabile per il mantenimento della pace nelle terre ninja, ma cosa gli costava avvisarla di tanto in tanto? E poi proprio in un periodo come quello… Perché lo aveva fatto? 

Quando varcò la soglia di casa, Sakura cercò di lasciarsi alle spalle tutti gli interrogativi che le frullavano per la testa. Fece in modo di non fare troppa confusione perché non voleva rischiare di svegliare Sarada: l’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era che la figlia assistesse a una discussione tra i suoi genitori. Si levò di fretta le scarpe, gettandole in maniera distratta sul tappeto; quello decorato con delle piccole fragole, posto all’ingresso del soggiorno e che tanto piaceva a sua madre, poi si precipitò verso la cucina. Aprì il frigo, prese un bicchiere d’acqua e lo buttò giù tutto d’un sorso. Si appoggiò con delicatezza al bordo del lavabo e prese un profondo respiro. Era consapevole che un tale comportamento non era da lei. Sakura era solita perdere la pazienza, soprattutto da quando, crescendo, aveva imparato a far valere la sua opinione; ma con Sasuke era diverso. Avrebbe sopportato qualsiasi cosa per lui e con lui; eppure questa volta non ci riusciva, tuttavia sapeva che la colpa non era di nessuno dei due. 

Se solo fosse stata in grado di controllarsi.

Finalmente si decise a incamminarsi verso la camera da letto; non passò nemmeno a controllare la figlia, cosa che faceva tutte le sere una volta rientrata dal lavoro. Voleva davvero andare al sodo della questione.  

«Non pensavo che saresti rientrata per oggi, sono già le quattro del mattino...» Sasuke, seduto sul letto matrimoniale, volse subito lo sguardo verso quello della moglie. 

Sakura lo fissò torva: il fatto che non sapesse se suo marito fosse sveglio perché aveva deciso di aspettarla o perché era in procinto di prepararsi per la missione del giorno dopo la mandava su tutte le furie.  
«Hai forse il coraggio di lamentarti?» chiese irritata la donna.  
«Come scusa?» Sasuke, malgrado il suo solito tono pacato, sembrava irritato dalla reazione della moglie. Non che lui volesse essere ringraziato per aver avuto l’accortezza di aspettarla sveglio, ma di certo non si sarebbe aspettato una tale replica da parte di Sakura. 

«Quando pensavi di dirmi della missione? Avresti lasciato un bigliettino sul tavolo?» chiese Sakura, cercando di mantenere il volume della voce il più basso possibile, senza però dover rinunciare a un tono intimidatorio.

«Sakura...»  
«Niente Sakura, Sasuke. Avresti dovuto allenarti con Sarada domani, sai quanto lei ci tenga a essere allenata da te!»  
«Sarada sa già tutto e ha capito, nostra figlia è molto matura» rispose con compostezza Sasuke.   
«Cosa vorresti dire, che io non lo so-»   
«Non ho detto questo» la interruppe l’uomo.   
«Ieri, però, il tempo per allenare Boruto lo hai trovato» lo accusò allora Sakura.  
Sasuke prese un respiro profondo, non aveva nessuna voglia di intraprendere quel tipo di conversazione, ma non poteva astenersi dal risponderle. 

«Il fatto che io alleni anche Boruto non è mai stato un problema per Sarada e poi non vedo cosa c’entri questo adesso.»  
«C’entra eccome, perché c’è sempre qualcosa o qualcuno che viene messo prima di Sarada!»  
«Come se tu non sapessi che ogni cosa che faccio, la faccio per nostra figlia.»  
«Non parlo delle missioni o di quello che fai per il tuo lavoro!»  
«E allora di cosa?» chiese spazientito Sasuke.  
«Parlo di Sarada.»  
Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, non riusciva più a seguire il discorso contraddittorio della moglie, o meglio, si era reso conto che, a prescindere dalla sua risposta, lei avrebbe sempre trovato qualcosa con cui controbattere, perciò si limitò a restare in silenzio, aspettando che fosse Sakura a riprendere la parola. 

«Credo che a Sarada piaccia Boruto» disse infatti la donna.   
Sasuke la guardò incredula per alcuni istanti. Cercando, però, di mascherare l’irritazione che quell’affermazione gli aveva provocato, – perché no, non avrebbe mai ammesso apertamente di essere terribilmente geloso della figlia – Sasuke alzò un sopracciglio, con la speranza che la moglie interpretasse il suo gesto e si spiegasse meglio. 

«Ieri Sarada mi ha detto che ultimamente Boruto preferisce passare il suo tempo libero più con Sumire che con lei.»   
«Chi è Sumire?» chiese Sasuke con apparente indifferenza.  
«Sai, la ragazzina con il sigillo del Gozu Tenno. A quanto pare ha una cotta per Boruto» spiegò Sakura.  
«Capisco… ma non vedo il perché questo dovrebbe interessarmi…»  
«Perché subito dopo, Sarada, ha detto che tutti preferiscono passare del tempo con altra gente piuttosto che con lei e ha fatto proprio te come esempio, che preferisci stare con Boruto e non con lei.»

«Non è assolutamente vero, Sakura.»  
«Sì che lo è!» ribatté infastidita la donna.  
Sasuke non rispose subito, si prese alcuni istanti per guardare negli occhi sua moglie. Erano occhi esausti, esausti di trattenere tutta quella rabbia che ribolliva nel suo corpo, di trattenere parole che avrebbe voluto vomitare sull’effigie imperscrutabile del marito. 

«Che problema c’è?» le chiese allora.  
«Eh?» Sakura sgranò gli occhi, come se quella domanda fosse l’ultima cosa che avrebbe voluto sentirsi dire.   
«Qualsiasi cosa ti dica troveresti un pretesto per litigare, quindi ti sto chiedendo quale sia il vero motivo. Per cosa vuoi litigare?» 

Sakura rimase completamente immobile per alcuni secondi. Una persona comune non se ne sarebbe mai accorta, ma per Sasuke fu facile avvertire il cambiamento della moglie. Per un attimo ebbe il timore che sarebbe rimasta in quella posizione per tutta la notte, ma la risposta della donna non tardò ad arrivare.  
«Domani pomeriggio avrei avuto la visita per controllare se questa volta il ciclo di ormoni avesse funzionato, ma tu e quel tuo fottutissimo rinnegan vedete tutto, no? Quindi perché aspettare se già sai la risposta? Tanto vale partire per l‘ennesima missione interminabile.» Sakura urlò tutto in faccia al marito incurante del volume alto della sua voce. 

Da quando, due anni prima, Sasuke era tornato al villaggio della Foglia, lui e Sakura avevano deciso, di comune accordo, di provare ad avere un altro bambino. Nonostante Sasuke non lo avesse mai proposto apertamente, per Sakura non era stato difficile capire le intenzioni dell’uomo; quindi era stata proprio lei a parlare di un’eventuale gravidanza futura a Sasuke, il quale aveva accolto la donna nel suo petto rispondendole con un semplice “Allora proviamoci subito”. 

Negli otto mesi successi, tuttavia, non era arrivata nessuna gravidanza e i due coniugi ci avevano provato anche parecchio. Come molti medici, che pensano più alla salute dei propri pazienti, Sakura, nel corso degli anni, non aveva mai prestato troppa attenzione alla sua di salute e, quando aveva deciso di fare dei controlli più approfonditi, aveva scoperto di essere già nella fase di transizione verso la menopausa. Era molto raro che una donna poco più che trentenne potesse essere vicina alla menopausa, ma non era impossibile. 

Da quel momento era iniziato un calvario di visite e controlli, esami per la misurazione della temperatura basale, punture fatte a orari precisi, sesso fatto a orari precisi, ma di una gravidanza non c’era nemmeno l’ombra. 

Le cure le avevano anche provocato un’eccessiva coagulazione del sangue, perché come al solito Sakura doveva rientrare in quell’un per cento degli effetti collaterali. Quindi c’era stato un nuovo ciclo di esami, nuove terapie e nuovi e infiniti dolori.

Sasuke aveva cercato di convincere la moglie a porre una fine a questo processo infinito, ma Sakura non voleva cedere. Sapeva che prima o poi le cure avrebbero funzionato e, anche in caso negativo, c’erano ancora una miriade di modi per provare ad avere altri bambini. 

L’indomani Sakura avrebbe dovuto fare l’ultimo controllo per accertarsi che le terapie stessero funzionando, ma effettivamente a Sasuke non importava.

  
«Il mio rinnegan non riesce a vedere nelle tue ovaie.» La risposta di Sasuke fu inaspettata e abietta agli occhi di Sakura.

La donna, infatti, dopo averlo fissato negli occhi per degli istanti che parvero interminabili, si accinse a lasciare la stanza.   
«Sakura, fermati.» Sasuke si alzò dal letto e la bloccò prendendola per un braccio. «Scusa, non volevo… non volevo offenderti» aggiunse dopo.  
«Lasciami stare!» urlò la donna.   
«Cerca di fare più piano o finirai per svegliare Sarada…» la intimò Sasuke, tirandola verso di sé sul letto. Sakura cercò di divincolarsi dalla presa del suo uomo, ma Sasuke la strinse forte per non farla andare via.

«Scusa…» disse infine l’uomo, usando un tono di voce bassissimo, come se si vergognasse ad ammettere che avesse torto.   
«Per te è facile…»  
«Non lo è, Sakura. Non lo è assolutamente, ma questa missione è davvero importante, non potevo sottovalutarla e poi lo sai, la mia priorità è far vivere Sarada in un mondo di pace. Prima viene lei.»

Le parole di Sasuke rasserenarono il cuore di Sakura. Certo, a lei non bastavano alcune frasi per alleggerire il peso che si portava addosso, ma almeno si sentì meno sola. Sarada era anche la sua priorità. La loro priorità.

  
«E se domani mi dicessero che l’esito della terapia è positivo?»  
«Beh, allora farò in modo di impegnarmi a concludere questa missione il più velocemente possibile» le rispose Sasuke, poggiando poi un bacio dolce sul collo della moglie.   
«A che ora devi partire domani mattina?» chiese Sakura.  
«Alle sei e mezza.»  
«Sono quasi le cinque già, non ha più senso andare a dormire…» si lamentò la donna.  
«Ti andrebbe se ingannassimo il tempo?» le chiese Sasuke. 

L’uomo, poi, infilò il braccio all’interno della maglia di Sakura, le strinse dolcemente un seno e poi fece scivolare la sua mano lungo la schiena dritta della donna, slacciandone subito il reggiseno. Gli ormoni, che quella sera avevano reso Sakura irascibile e nervosa oltre il limite del normale, adesso la stavano facendo eccitare con molto poco. Di certo, Sasuke preferiva questo _effetto collaterale_. 

Sakura, con un movimento repentino, spinse Sasuke, facendolo ricadere sul letto. Si alzò, tolse via pantaloni e slip e, con un salto veloce, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui. Con la stessa foga, gli slaccio i pantaloni e li abbassò leggermente insieme ai boxer, giusto il necessario per permettere al membro di Sasuke, ormai robusto, di avere lo spazio sufficiente per entrare in lei. 

La stanchezza e la rabbia che aveva provato fino a pochi minuti prima svanirono via, lasciando il posto a un’eccitazione smodata. Si aggrappò alla ringhiera di metallo del letto per dare maggiore foga ai suoi movimenti ondulatori. Sasuke la afferrò per un fianco, ma la donna, con un gesto secco, si liberò della presa del marito. Lui, allora, insinuò le sue dita tra le gambe aperte della donna. Quella posizione e i movimenti frenetici di Sakura non rendevano facili i movimenti della mano di Sasuke, ma l’Uchiha non era di certo un uomo dalle poche risorse. Non ci volle molto per la donna ad arrivare al suo culmine. Esausta, Sakura si lasciò andare sul petto del marito, si avvicinò al suo orecchio e, dopo aver preso un profondo respiro, lo morse. La donna, poi, si portò una mano alla bocca leccandone tutta la superficie e poi prese ad accarezzare il membro di Sasuke. Grazie ai movimenti della mano di Sakura, dolci, ma allo stesso tempo ritmati, anche Sasuke toccò il picco massimo del piacere.

  
«Grazie.»

Le parole di Sasuke riempirono ancora una volta il cuore di Sakura. 

L’indomani sarebbe andata da sola al controllo. Anzi no, avrebbe chiesto a Sarada di accompagnarla, così avrebbe avuto un motivo in più per rimanere forte. 

  
  


×××

Erano passati alcuni giorni da quando Mirai era tornata dalla missione ed era stata ricoverata. Per fortuna le ustioni erano guarite rapidamente e Sakura aveva deciso di dimetterla. Quella sera, dato che sua madre non era ancora tornata a casa, Shikamaru aveva insistito affinché Mirai si fermasse a dormire a casa Nara. La ragazza aveva accettato di buon grado la proposta: in fin dei conti, per lei, era normale passare del tempo lì, anzi il suo unico pensiero da quando si era svegliata sul letto dell’ospedale di Konoha era quello di incontrare Shikadai. Il giovane Nara era andato a trovarla solo una volta, ma era in compagnia di Ryogi e, dal suo sguardo preoccupato, Mirai si era subito resa conto che quello che aveva da dirgli era qualcosa che gli premeva dentro, ma che avrebbe potuto rivelare solo a lei e a nessun altro.

«Shikamaru, ce la faccio a camminare da sola.» 

Tra tutte le parti del corpo di Mirai, di sicuro le gambe erano quelle che avevano subito meno problemi, ma questo era troppo difficile da far capire allo spropositato quoziente intellettivo di Shikamaru, il quale continuava a volerla reggere per le spalle per tutto il tragitto verso casa. 

«Non devi essere così orgogliosa, accetta il mio aiuto» la esortò il Nara.

Mirai alzò lo sguardo verso il cielo, non poteva fare altro che arrendersi. Appoggiò quindi la testa sulla spalla del suo sensei, assaporando quel suo singolare profumo, un misto di nicotina e legno di sandalo. 

«Siamo a casa!» urlò Shikamaru una volta oltrepassata la soglia di casa. 

«Bentornati.» Il volto affabile di Temari fece capolino dalla porta della cucina. «La cena è già pronta. Come ti senti, Mirai? Hai bisogno di riposare prima di cenare?» chiese la donna, non riuscendo a mascherare l’apprensione nei confronti della ragazza. 

«No, grazie. Sto bene» rispose Mirai con un sorriso.

I tre, allora, si apprestarono a sedersi attorno al tavolo. Al centro c’era una ciotola colma di insalata di pomodori, insieme a dello sgombro in salsa di miso, il preferito di Shikamaru. Rispetto alla ricetta originale, la versione di Temari era _leggermente_ più piccante; ma, come ribadiva sempre, Shikamaru si era abituato alla presenza del pepe nella sua vita. 

«Shikadai! Vieni, è pronto!» urlò Temari.

I passi trascinati del giovane Nara erano udibili fin in cucina, Temari infatti non tardò a sbraitare: «E alzali quei piedi ogni tanto!»

Shikadai arrivò in cucina e, in silenzio, prese posto accanto a quello del padre. Afferrò la caraffa del thè verde e ne versò un po’ nel bicchiere facendo attenzione a non scottarsi. 

«Come stai?» chiese il ragazzo, dopo aver mandato giù un sorso di thè. 

«Meglio» rispose prontamente Mirai. 

Shikadai poi, senza sembrare minimamente interessato alla risposta della ragazza, cominciò a mangiare. Mirai era pronta a sentire l’ennesima sfuriata da parte di Temari, ma stranamente né lei né Shikamaru dissero qualcosa al figlio. I due si limitarono a scambiarsi degli sguardi, come se fossero a conoscenza di qualcosa che a Mirai, in quel momento, sfuggiva. 

«Allora, cosa mi sono persa in questi giorni?» chiese la ragazza, rompendo quel momento di imbarazzo. 

«Solita vita» rispose Shikamaru. 

«Avete avuto novità sulla missione di Konohamaru e Hanabi?» chiese Temari rivolta a Shikamaru, suscitando una leggera risatina in Mirai. Non era da lei essere così interessata al gossip, ma suo cugino era riuscito a creare un tumulto tale da suscitare l’interesse della donna meno impressionabile del pianeta. 

«Che c’è? Ino non fa altro che continuare a parlare di questa storia e io pretendo degli aggiornamenti!» si giustificò la donna. 

«Che sec… Che ne posso sapere io?» si lamentò l’uomo, mettendosi subito un boccone di sgombro in bocca onde evitare di avere la bocca libera per poter rispondere. 

Mirai fece l’occhiolino a Temari e, facendo attenzione a non farsi notare, le fece un cenno per farle comprendere che dopo cena ne avrebbero discusso. 

«Io ho finito, posso andare via?» chiese di punto in bianco Shikadai.

«No, devi aspettare che tutti abbiano finito. Che domande sono queste?» reclamò Temari. 

«Dai, fallo andare via. Abbiamo finito anche noi… e poi è stanco…» Shikamaru provò a prendere le parti del figlio, consapevole del fatto che avrebbe suscitato l’ira più funesta della moglie. 

Temari mantenne lo sguardo di Shikadai per alcuni secondi, ma quando distolse lo sguardo, il ragazzo capì che poteva alzarsi. In silenzio, poi, andò via. 

«Ma… è successo qualcosa?» chiese Mirai, una volta essersi assicurata che Shikadai fosse ben lontano. 

«No, almeno noi non sappiamo nulla» le rispose prontamente Temari.

«È un’adolescente, è normale che si comporti così e poi Shikadai non è mai stato un tipo troppo loquace.» Shikamaru prese le difese di suo figlio. 

«Va bene, ma non vedeva Mirai da così tanto tempo…» ammise allora la donna.

Shikamaru, notando lo sguardo preoccupato di Mirai e quella leggera preoccupazione da parte di sua moglie, disse: «State tranquille, non è niente.»

Dopo questa discussione, il resto della cena procedette tranquillamente. 

Si trovavano davvero bene insieme. 

Dopo aver aiutato Temari a sparecchiare e aver fatto del sano gossip, Mirai decise di andare a letto. Ovviamente avrebbe dormito con Shikadai. 

Aprì la porta lentamente: Shikadai era accovacciato sul letto con il viso rivolto verso il muro. Mirai si aspettava di trovarlo impegnato a giocare a qualche videogioco al cellulare, uno di quelli online in cui poteva sfidare e parlare contemporaneamente con i suoi amici. E invece sembrava che fosse entrato in uno strano strato di depressione. 

Mirai sapeva che quello era il motivo per cui Shikadai le voleva parlare. Aveva forse litigato con Boruto? L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto in uno stato simile era stato proprio dopo l’esame chunin di due anni prima, quando Boruto gli aveva letteralmente spezzato il cuore. 

_ «Shikadai, posso?» chiese Mirai, bussando alla porta della sua cameretta. La ragazza entrò nella stanza e vide il giovane Nara seduto sul davanzale della finestra. _

_ «Come mai non hai cenato? Stai male?»  _

_ «No, sto bene» rispose secco Shikadai. _

_ Quello che era successo durante gli esami chunin aveva scosso un po’ tutti: era la prima volta che Shikadai e i suoi amici assistevano a un evento del genere. Vedere Naruto, colui che era considerato il ninja più forte di tutti, in pericolo di vita aveva lasciato un’impronta indelebile nel cuore di tutti i genin delle cinque terre ninja. Shikadai era uno di loro e Mirai, in cuor suo, sapeva che, dietro quell’aura di menefreghismo, si celava l’animo di un ragazzo che voleva impegnarsi, che non voleva più rimanere in disparte a farsi aiutare. E forse, era proprio per questo che Shikadai era ancora scombussolato. _

_ «Sei ancora preoccupato per quello che è successo?» chiese allora la ragazza. _

_ «Preoccupato?» Shikadai finalmente si girò verso di lei, degnandola del suo sguardo.  _

_ «Beh… non capita tutti i giorni di assistere a una cosa del genere» si spiegò meglio Mirai. _

_ «Ah… ah, sì. Scusami, non avevo capito…» le rispose vago Shikadai.  _

_ Mirai, vedendo che un semplice dialogo non sarebbe bastato a farlo smuovere, si avvicinò a lui. Lo abbracciò cingendolo da dietro e, sorridendo, gli disse: «Ehi, cerbiatto. Non avrai mica ancora paura?» _

_ «Lasciami stare!» le urlò contro Shikadai, allontanandola con un gesto brusco. _

_ «Ehi! Che ti prende?» _

_ «Sono arrabbiato, lasciami in pace» sentenziò Shikadai. Con un balzo, poi, scese dalla finestra e con un’andatura insolitamente veloce si gettò sul letto. Si mise in posizione fetale e rivolse il viso verso il muro.  _

_ Mirai aspettò alcuni secondi, poi si avvicinò al letto e si sedette. Allungò la mano verso Shikadai e prese ad accarezzargli la schiena.  _

_ «Sei arrabbiato con me?» chiese la giovane. _

_ «No, ho detto di lasciarmi in pace» rispose secco Shikadai.  _

_ «Va bene, va bene. Potrei solo sdraiarmi accanto a te?» _

_ Non ricevendo alcuna lamentela in risposta, Mirai si accovacciò accanto al ragazzo e, piano piano, intrufolò le braccia attorno al suo corpo. Poteva sentire il cuore di Shikadai che batteva forte, ma lei sapeva come calmarlo. Ogni tanto, tra una carezza e l’altra, gli concedeva qualche bacio sul collo, proprio dietro l’orecchio. Si sarebbe aspetta di sentire il suo respiro rilassarsi sotto il suo tocco delicato, ma Shikadai sembrava che stesse continuando ad agitarsi sempre di più.  _

_ Mirai provò a non farci caso, ma il ragazzo, improvvisamente, si girò verso di lei e bloccò i suoi movimenti.  _

_ «Tu eri lì, hai visto tutto, no?» le chiese con un tono freddo. _

_ «Cosa intendi?» _

_ «Hai visto quando ho perso!» _

_ «Shikadai…» _

_ «No! Hai visto quando finalmente ero riuscito a bloccarlo con la tecnica che papà mi aveva insegnato. So anche che tu e la mamma avevate scommesso che non ci sarei riuscito e invece ce l’ho fatta.» _

_ Mirai lasciò parlare Shikadai, senza mai staccare il suo sguardo da quegli occhi furibondi.  _

_ «Ho provato una sensazione bruttissima quando ho perso, non credevo che mi interessasse vincere, ma mi sono impegnato così tanto che quando hanno oscurato il mio nome su quel tabellone ho sentito una strana morsa allo stomaco. Non era perché sapevo di aver deluso mamma e papà, o Moegi sensei… o te… No, era solo per me. Ci avevo messo tutte le mie forze. E invece Boruto ha barato. Capisci? Il tuo migliore amico, quello che dieci minuti prima ti aveva giurato che avrebbe combattuto lealmente, usa la tecnologia ninja per batterti.» _

_ Shikadai parlò tutto d’un fiato; ma poi, come se si fosse stancato, si tirò su a sedere e rivolse lo sguardo verso la porta, restando in silenzio.  _

_ «Shikadai, mamma e papà sono fieri di te. Non hai idea quante volte me l’abbia ripetuto tuo padre!» disse Mirai, per cercare di risollevare l’animo del ragazzo.  _

_ «Hai visto quanto ha fatto estendere la sua ombra?» aggiunse poi, cercando di imitare la voce del Nara più adulto.  _

_ Questo tentativo, poco riuscito, di imitazione di Shikamaru suscitò una piccola risatina in Shikadai, il quale, però, subito dopo riprese quell’espressione seccata in volto.  _

_ «Se mi avesse chiesto di perdere di proposito così che suo padre potesse vederlo vincere, lo avrei fatto. Lo avrei fatto con tutto il cuore… Avrebbe potuto confidarsi con me» disse infine il giovane.  _

_ «Shikadai, non credo che Boruto l’abbia fatto con l’intento di ferirti.» Mirai provò a dire qualcosa in difesa del giovane Uzumaki. Non lo fece, però, per giustificarlo, lei voleva solo che Shikadai smettesse di tormentarsi con quei pensieri. Non doveva essere bello sentirsi tradito dai propri amici, ma ormai era inutile piangere sul latte versato.  _

_ «Lo so, ma mi sono sentito… abbandonato e solo forse…» ammise Shikadai. _

_ «Non lo devi dire nemmeno per scherzo, noi ci saremo sempre per te. Io, tuo padre e tua madre. E poi ci sono Inojin e Chouchou, loro saranno sempre al tuo fianco.» _

_ «Wow, parli esattamente come papà. Se non fosse che non gli assomigli per niente potrebbero scambiarti per sua figlia» disse Shikadai con una smorfia in volto. Sentire per l’ennesima volta gli stessi discorsi, cominciava a dargli la nausea. _

_ «Il punto non è questo, io so che ci sono gli altri, ma per me Boruto è importante. Pensavo che noi due ci saremmo capiti sempre, in qualsiasi circostanza… e invece… lui mi ha tradito. Forse me ne sarei dovuto accorgere da solo…» _

_ Mirai si fermò a osservare Shikadai. Non avrebbe mai dimenticato l’espressione che gli aveva visto in volto quel giorno. Shikadai aveva riposto tutta la sua fiducia nelle mani di Boruto e lui aveva deciso di buttarla via, di calpestarla solo per un suo intento egoistico. In un primo momento, se avesse potuto, Mirai sarebbe scesa a dare una bella lezioncina a quello sbruffone di Boruto: non solo perché aveva osato ferire Shikadai, ma anche perché aveva deciso di rubare una tecnica di Kakashi senza scrupolo alcuno; ma poi ci aveva pensato Naruto in persona a dargli la lezione che meritava, o forse, anche più del dovuto.  _

_ «Sono sicura che lui non aveva pensato alle conseguenze del suo gesto» disse infine Mirai.  _

_ «Lo so. Lui non ci pensa, non ci pensa mai a certe cose. Ma tanto, ha dimostrato che ce l’avrebbe fatta anche senza barare… ha battuto quel mostro tutto da solo…» rispose Shikadai.  _

__

_ Boruto, infatti, da quel giorno, era diventato una sorta di eroe. Ma cosa ci si poteva aspettare dal figlio del Settimo Hokage?  _

_ Mirai non riuscì a capire se l’insofferenza di Shikadai fosse, in parte, dovuta anche a questo. Lui si era impegnato molto per questo esame. Certo, lo aveva fatto con serietà solo un paio di mesi prima della prova, ma per il giovane Nara l’impegno non era solo l’allenamento fisico. Shikadai, spesso, si sedeva a osservare i suoi compagni e non gli importava se tutti si lamentassero del fatto che non aveva mai voglia di fare niente. Lui in quei momenti studiava le loro tecniche e i loro punti forti, pensava a come poterli battere, cercava di scoprire se avessero qualche asso nella manica che non avevano rivelato a nessuno.  _

_ Sarà stato perché aveva ereditato l’indole competitiva di Temari – perché non era vero che assomigliasse in tutto e per tutto a Shikamaru - ma Shikadai si era impegnato davvero.  _

_ Sapere di aver perso contro qualcuno che non aveva contato solo sulle sue forze lo aveva fatto sentire ingannato, ma allo stesso tempo gli aveva fatto riaccendere una punta d’orgoglio, perché la colpa di quella sconfitta non era stata totalmente la sua. _

_ Ma poi Boruto aveva combattuto e sconfitto una divinità. Shikadai si era chiesto più volte se fosse stato Boruto a non avere fiducia nelle sue capacità al punto di pensare di dover ricorre all’attrezzatura ninja o erano stati gli altri a dargli troppa fiducia dopo quello che aveva fatto. _

_ E adesso cosa doveva fare Shikadai con la fiducia? Consegnarla nuovamente nelle mani di Boruto o tenerla per sé e magari nasconderla per bene, non mostrarla più a nessuno? _

_ Shikadai non lo sapeva ancora. _

__

_ «Ti andrebbe se andassimo a prenderci un po’ a botte fuori in giardino?» propose allora Mirai.  _

_ Ecco un’altra cosa in cui Shikadai era la fotocopia di sua madre: doveva fare a pugni con qualcuno per rilassarsi. Mirai era una delle poche persone che conosceva questo aspetto di Shikadai. Finché era stato un piccolo pulcino, incazzato perché la mamma lo aveva fatto svegliare troppo presto, Mirai era riuscita a gestire quegli slanci aggressivi poco inclini agli uomini Nara, la cui natura, a detta di Temari, era più predisposta alla lacrima facile; ma adesso che Shikadai stava diventando sempre più grande e più forte, Mirai cominciava ad avere qualche problemino nel tenergli testa.  _

_ «Mmm» mugugnò Shikadai, mettendosi poi in piedi. Sbadigliò e si apprestò a lasciare la stanza.  _

_ «Vedi che ho ripreso già ad allenarmi, non ci andrò piano con te solo perché sei una femmina.» _

_ «Senti pulce, ne riparliamo più tardi quando verrai a piangere sulla mia spalla.» _

__

__

__

__

«Hey, Shikadai…» Mirai si avvicinò al ragazzo, ricevendo in risposta solo un grugnito.

«Che c’è? Hai litigato con Boruto?» andò subito al sodo la ragazza.

«Eh??» Shikadai la guardò con aria interrogativa. «No… perché avrei dovuto?» le domandò il giovane. 

«Avevi detto che dovevi parlarmi e ora sei tutto tristino, ho semplicemente dedotto» affermò sicura di sé Mirai. 

«Hai dedotto male.»

«Mamma mia, come siamo simpatici questa sera…» si lamentò la giovane. Parlare con un quattordicenne nel pieno dell’adolescenza rimaneva pur sempre un’attività faticosa. 

«Vieni a letto, sono stanco» le disse Shikadai. 

«Non volevi parlare?» 

«Ma non possiamo parlare anche da sotto le coperte?»

Mirai sospirò, «Ok, va bene… Fammi solo andare in bagno.» 

Sarebbe stata una lunga discussione. La ragazza entrò nella piccola toilette privata di Shikadai e si apprestò a prepararsi per la notte. 

«Non mi hai ancora detto cos’è successo in missione.» Shikadai parlò piano, nonostante si trovasse in una stanza diversa; ma Mirai aveva lasciato la porta del bagno aperta e riuscì a sentire le parole del ragazzo. 

_ Cosa cavolo rispondo adesso?  _

La ragazza avvampò tutta. 

Non sapeva se fosse perché avesse fatto sesso con una ragazza o perché dopo alcune ore l’aveva uccisa. Come avrebbe potuto parlarne con Shikadai? Lei aveva sempre cercato di proteggerlo da qualsiasi cosa e non poteva, anzi non voleva, far conoscere al ragazzo quel lato più oscuro dell’essere ninja. Lo avrebbe scoperto più tardi da solo. In quel momento, quindi, non voleva che Shikadai si accorgesse della titubanza che aveva avuto, pertanto per sembrare il più naturale possibile tornò in camera e rispose al ragazzo. 

«Non posso parlartene, è stata una missione top secret» disse Mirai, sfilandosi i pantaloni della tuta. Afferrò poi un pigiama, riposto in uno dei cassetti dell’armadio di Shikadai e riprese a parlare. 

«Sto scherzando. Allora, da dove cominciamo? Stavamo facendo colazione quando un uo…»

Shikadai sentì un dolore nascere all’altezza del basso ventre. Mirai, di fronte a lui, aveva deciso di spogliarsi completamente prima di infilare il pigiama. Questa era un’abitudine abbastanza radicata nella ragazza, ma Shikadai non ci aveva mai fatto _così tanto_ caso. 

Adesso aveva levato anche il reggiseno, liberando i suoi seni sodi e Shikadai non era riuscito più ad ascoltare quello che Mirai stava dicendo. Sentiva soltanto una forte tensione nei pantaloni, o meglio all’interno dei suoi boxer. 

_ Cazzo. Ma che problemi ho? _

Il giovane ragazzo cercò di distogliere lo sguardo dal corpo della ragazza, anche se i suoi pensieri rimasero fissi, incatenati all’immagine che aveva appena visto. Era tutto registrato nella sua mente e anche se chiudeva gli occhi, il corpo  perfetto di Mirai non andava via.

Il suo tentativo di distrarsi, però, venne vanificato dopo pochi secondi quando fu richiamato all’attenzione dalla ragazza. 

«Qui è dove mi ha colpito» disse Mirai. Si era girata di spalle e aveva abbassato leggermente gli slip per permettere a Shikadai di avere una visuale maggiore della cicatrice che partiva dal fianco e scendeva giù, accompagnata dagli innumerevoli centimetri di pelle bruciata. 

Peccato che Shikadai si era concentrato su un’altra cosa. 

Si guardò in mezzo alle gambe e si rese conto che la situazione stava diventando troppo evidente. Si mise a sedere incrociando le gambe e si coprì con il cuscino. 

«Wow… sei tutta… ferita…» Shikadai cercò di sembrare il più naturale possibile; tuttavia il fatto che finalmente avesse mostrato un minimo di interesse  nei confronti del suo discorso fece girare la ragazza. Forse Mirai non si era resa conto che aveva ancora le mutande abbassate, ma la cosa non passò inosservata a Shikadai che sentiva la tensione crescere sempre di più dentro di sé. Doveva liberarsi dei pantaloni o avrebbe finito per procurarsi solo altra sofferenza. 

Si alzò in piedi di scatto e, tenendo il cuscino ben premuto sullo stomaco, con la schiena piegata si diresse verso il bagno. 

«Scusa, mi sono venuti dei crampi terribili allo stomaco!» disse in fretta il giovane, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle e lasciando una Mirai piuttosto incredula. 

Shikadai puntò il suo sguardo sullo specchio. Davanti a sé riusciva solo a vedere il riflesso di un volto rosso per l’imbarazzo. 

_ Ma cosa mi prende? _

Il suo viso si contrasse in una morsa di dolore . Non voleva sentirsi in quel modo, doveva stare calmo. Il suo respiro, però, cominciò a farsi sempre più affannato. 

Per tutte quelle settimane non aveva fatto altro che tormentarsi. 

Si era chiesto perché non poteva essere come tutti i suoi amici : attratto dalle ragazze. 

Si era maledetto mille volte. Si era fatto male a furia dei pizzicotti che si era dato sulle gambe per fermare quelle dannate farfalle che svolazzavano frenetiche nel suo stomaco ogni volta che Ryogi gli sorrideva. Aveva passato pomeriggi interi in biblioteca alla ricerca di un qualche manuale che gli potesse spiegare come funziona l’amore, come funziona il cervello, se ci fosse un modello a cui fare riferimento. Si era sentito in colpa tutte le volte che sentiva suo padre fare delle battute sull’indole dei Nara a innamorarsi di donne forti e caparbie. _Beh, anche Ryogi è forte e caparbio._ Era questo il primo pensiero che gli era balzato in mente, ma il suo cuore si era ridotto a un piccolo groviglio di rovi non appena aveva cominciato a sentire rimbombare i n testa una frase che non lo avrebbe abbandonato più per molto tempo: 

_ ma Ryogi non è una donna _ . 

Si era interrogato più volte, aveva pensato e ripensato a se stesso. 

_ Dove ho sbagliato? _

_ Cosa se c’è che non va in me? _

_ Perché le cose devono andare così? _

Perché tutti davano per scontato che lui, un giorno, avrebbe avuto  successo con le ragazze. Perché suo padre gli aveva spiegato come fare per essere delicato e rispettoso nei confronti di una ragazza quando avrebbe fatto l’amore per la prima volta. Perché gli anziani del clan gli chiedevano sempre se avesse già trovato una fidanzatina. 

Erano troppi i perché che gli frullavano per la testa. E se prima erano tutte domande, con il passare del tempo quei perché mutavano in delle risposte. 

Era lui a sbagliare, questa era l’unica soluzione. Se fosse stato normale per un uomo innamorarsi di un ragazzo, allora glielo avrebbero spiegato. Gli avrebbero detto: un giorno trovare anche tu l'uomo o la donna giusta per te. Ma non era stato così e se anche i suoi genitori non gli avevano mai detto nulla a riguardo, allora non era la cosa _giusta_. 

A un certo punto, però, si era reso conto che non riusciva più a sopportare il peso di un segreto troppo grande per un ragazzino come lui e aveva trovato il coraggio di confidarsi, seppure in maniera alquanto velata, con Boruto. Shikadai, tuttavia, sapeva che avrebbe dovuto parlarne con qualcuno di più _importante_ per lui. E no, non poteva essere ancora suo padre e nemmeno sua madre. Non potev a ancora ammettere davanti a loro di essere il figlio sbagliato che nessun genitore avrebbe voluto.

La persona giusta era Mirai. 

Aveva raccolto tutte le sue forze, tutta la sua volontà e si era deciso  a scrivere quel messaggio. 

Era stato un codardo, sì. Perché altrimenti le avrebbe parlato subito e di presenza, ma invece aveva aspettato di premere invio solo quando era sicuro che Mirai fosse già in viaggio per quella missione . Adesso però era arrivato il momento di parlare. 

Quella sera era così preoccupato che non aveva mangiato poco  e niente. Non sapeva quale fosse il motivo, visto che lui era convinto che Mirai avrebbe avuto tutte le risposte che cercava. 

E invece si ritrovava ancora più confuso di prima. Dov eva dirle che gli piacevano gli uomini e invece aveva avuto un’erezione alla vista di un paio di tette.

Forse, però, a rifletterci bene, quella era stata la risposta. 

Lui era attratto dalle donne. Solo dalle donne. 

Se anche Mirai gli faceva quell’effetto, lui non poteva essere gay. Se anche Mirai che per lui era come una sorella, allora le donne dovevano piacergli veramente. 

Ma non è normale sentirsi attratti da una _sorella_. 

Shikadai corse subito verso la cabina della doccia. Aprì il gettò d’acqua e lasciò che quello scroscio gelato gli intorpidisse anche i pensieri e non solo quello che ancora si ritrovava tra le gambe. 

Non poteva parlarne con Mirai. Non ancora. Prima doveva capire. 

L’indomani sarebbe uscito a fare un giro con Boruto, avrebbe guardato le ragazze della sua età, ragazze che non conosceva e avrebbe fatto delle battute stupide sul loro corpo. Si sarebbe comportato come un ragazzo _normale_.  Avrebbe imparato a essere come tutti si aspettavano che lui fosse. 

«Shikadai tutto bene?» La voce dolce di Mirai lo fece risvegliare da quel sonno di pensieri in cui era crollato. Spense il getto d’acqua e uscì in fretta dalla doccia. 

«Si, arrivo» rispose allora il ragazzo. Poi, dopo essersi asciugato e rivestito nel giro di pochi minuti, tornò in camera da Mirai. La giovane Sarutobi, nel frattempo, si era messa a letto, aveva spento la luce principale della stanza, lasciando accesa solo quella de ll’abajour. La luce gialla, fioca ma calda, creava un’atmosfera rilassante e familiare. A quella vista, Shikadai si sentì sollevato. Mirai era pur sempre il suo acchiappasogni, o forse lui lo avrebbe definito più una sorta di “allontanaincubi”. Per quella sera, con lei accanto, avrebbe riposato.

«Allora, di cosa mi devi parlare? Smettila di farmi stare sulle spine.»

«Mah, niente di così importante.»

«Parla.»

«Sarada mi ha detto che le piace Boruto, ma lui non deve assolutamente saperlo. Io, però, ne ho parlato con Sarada solo perché era stato Boruto a chiedermelo. Adesso, cosa devo fare?»

Mirai rise, «Da quando sei diventato un messaggero d’amore?»

«Ma quale messaggero d’amore… tutto questo è un’enorme seccatura e io non so cosa fare. Che palle…»

Shikadai sbuffò, vide Mirai assumere una posa strana, come se stesse pensando a una soluzione da proporgli. 

Per fortuna che Boruto si cacciava sempre in situazioni problematiche che poi toccava a lui risolvere, altrimenti quella sera inventare qualcosa di plausibile da dire a Mirai sarebbe stata la vera seccatura. 

Drin. Drin. 

Il telefono squillò nel cuore della notte. Temari si alzò di scatto e corse a rispondere. Shikadai e Shikamaru erano a casa, c’era anche Mirai. Cosa poteva essere successo adesso?

«Pronto?»

«Temari, sono Gaara. Scusami per l’ora.»

«Non preoccuparti, Gaara. È successo qualcosa?»

«Il padre di Yodo è evaso dalla prigione. Voglio farle prendere il primo treno disponibile e mandarla a Konoha. È un problema per voi ospitarla?» La voce di Gaara risuonava metallica nella cornetta, tuttavia Temari riuscì a percepire la preoccupazione di Gaara. Per lei, i suoi fratelli erano diventati un libro aperto e, nonostante l’indole calma e fredda, riusciva a capire ogni sfumatura delle emozioni del suo fratellino più piccolo. 

«Nessun problema, ci penseremo io e Shikamaru.»

«Ti richiamo domani. Grazie Temari, buonanotte.» 

«Buonanotte, Gaara.»

Temari mise giù la cornetta. Prese un profondo respiro per placare quell’ira che le si stava generando nello stomaco. Ogni volta che sentiva quella parola, _padre_ , lei stava male. Soprattutto se accostata a un esser e spregevole come l’uomo che aveva contribuito a mettere al mondo Yodo. C’erano troppi uomini sulla terra che non potevano essere definiti padri. Primo fra tutti era stato il suo e adesso Yodo stava subendo un destino simile. Era tutto così ingiusto e lei si sentiva troppo agitata, più del solito. 

«Tutto bene?» Shikamaru aveva raggiunto la moglie. Il volto era ancora assonnato e sul suo petto nudo erano ben visibili i segni del lenzuolo.

«Hai sentito?» gli chiese Temari.

«Si. Ho gi à guardato gli orari dei treni, il primo da Suna arriva domani mattina alle sette. Vieni a dormire adesso, ci penseremo domani» le rispose Shikamaru.

L’uomo, poi, si avvicinò a lei e l’abbracciò da dietro. 

«Sta’ tranquilla» le sussurrò all’orecchio. 

Temari si girò, rimanendo sempre tra le sue braccia e diede un dolce bacio al marito. 

Shikamaru si era accorto che c'era qualcosa che non andava nella moglie, come se avesse avuto la capacità di leggerla nella mente. Doveva tranquillizzarla e starle vicino. 

«Ti amo» le disse.

«Grazie…» rispose timidamente la donna, poi gli sorrise. 

Shikamaru ricambiò quel sorriso. Erano una coppia da più di quindici anni e non aveva mai sentito Temari pronunciare quelle due parole; ma a lui bastava no quei suoi sorrisi, i più bei sorrisi dell’universo. 

Note dell’autore:

Ciao tutti! ^^

Finalmente ho trovato il tempo per aggiornare questa storia dopo due settimane di completo caos.

Ci tengo a spendere due parole sulla prima parte del capitolo che si è concentrata su Sakura e Sasuke: ho sempre paura a descrivere il loro rapporto, in particolare quando si parla si Sasuke. Considerando però che in Boruto vengono mostrate le parti più “umane” di questo personaggio ormai cambiato e soprattutto più maturo, spero che in questa storia non risulti OOC. Per il resto, spero che lo sviluppo della storia sia di vostro gradimento. 

Ringrazio chi leggerà il capitolo e chiunque vorrà recensire.

A presto con il prossimo capitolo, 

Minmin


	8. Chapter 8

****

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** **

** Dichiarazioni **

Il vento soffiava leggero sulle lunghe e verdi fronde degli alberi generando un rumore inquietante, quasi come se fosse una triste e spaventosa nenia, ma che allo stesso tempo aveva la capacità di rilassare chiunque ascoltasse quel suono così magnetizzante. Ogni tanto, se si prestava più attenzione, si poteva anche udire il verso di un qualche uccello notturno. La corsa frenetica di Sasuke, seguito da Konohamaru e Hanabi, rovinava, però, quell’atmosfera magica. Avevano corso per tutto il giorno alla ricerca di informazioni, ma ancora non erano riusciti a trovare ciò che interessava loro: nei pressi di quella foresta era possibile percepire strane forme di chakra, ma né Hanabi né Sasuke, anche sfruttando le loro abilità oculari, erano riusciti a vedere da dove provenisse quell’energia. Sapevano che poteva essere qualcosa di molto pericoloso, non tanto per loro tre, quanto per l’intera popolazione. In quegli anni, avevano assistito a ciò che la tecnologia ninja era in grado di fare: poteva creare armi micidiali, poteva copiare tecniche segrete e poteva addirittura creare dei ninja in carne e ossa. L’ipotesi che la tecnologia fosse alla base dell’apparizione di quelle fonti di chakra così potenti era remota, ma più il tempo passava, più quella teoria diventava plausibile. Ciò che serviva era trovare delle prove. 

«Fermiamoci qui» decretò Sasuke, dopo aver improvvisamente bloccato la sua corsa. «Hanabi, tu devi riposarti. È necessario che tu sia in perfetta forma domani.»

«Sì» rispose risoluta la ragazza, disattivando subito dopo il suo byakugan.

«Konohamaru, fai un giro di ricognizione» ordinò poi l’Uchiha. 

Il giovane Konohamaru, senza fiatare, controllò l’area in cui avevano deciso di sistemarsi, inoltrandosi sempre di più nella foresta. Essere shinobi significava essere pronti a tutto, non meravigliarsi di niente. Eppure, Konohamaru non riuscì a non spalancare la bocca di fronte a ciò che gli si palesò davanti. Non aveva mai visto uno spettacolo così mozzafiato: la fitta foresta di abeti terminava in un dirupo, ai piedi del quale si espandeva una distesa d’acqua scintillante, illuminata dalla luce della luna piena. In un momento come quello, non avrebbe voluto fare altro se non sedersi lì, su una di quelle fresche rupi e rilassarsi, liberare la mente da tutti quei pensieri che gli stavano annebbiando la vista e lasciarsi sopraffare dalla bellezza della natura. Forse avrebbe trovato anche le soluzioni che stava cercando ormai da un tempo che gli sembrava infinito. 

Avendo constatato che il posto era sicuro, Konohamaru tornò dai suoi compagni e si sedette accanto a loro, i quali nel frattempo avevano sistemato il luogo per la notte.

«Sasuke-san, non vorrei essere impertinente, ma non sarebbe meglio se ci dicessi qualcosa di più su questa missione?» Hanabi fu la prima a interrompere il silenzio che si era creato, tuttavia non riuscì a nascondere il nervosismo che l’aveva tormentata per tutta la giornata. 

«Sapete già tutto» rispose Sasuke. 

«Tutto questo… non potrebbe essere una trappola da parte dell’organizzazione Kara?» chiese preoccupato Konohamaru.

«Non lo sappiamo, per questo siamo qui. Domani mattina continueremo a perlustrare la zona, se non troviamo nulla, però, andremo a fare delle ricerche più approfondite nei villaggi qui vicini. E in ogni caso potremmo sempre venire chiamati dall’Hokage, da quello che so Shikamaru ha fatto mandare altre squadre in ricognizione, ma adesso pensate a riposare» concluse Sasuke.

I due ragazzi, seguendo l’esempio dell’uomo, si sdraiarono l’uno accanto all’altro e chiusero gli occhi, nella speranza di riuscire a prendere sonno in poco tempo. 

«Konohamaru…» Hanabi, usando un tono di voce estremamente basso, si mise a scuotere il giovane disteso accanto a lei. 

«Sono sveglio, cosa vuoi?» si lamentò lui.

«Secondo me ci stanno nascondendo qualcosa» disse la ragazza.

«Hanabi, forse tu non hai capito la gravità della situazione.» Il giovane si girò verso Hanabi rivolgendole uno sguardo serio e preoccupato. «Non sanno nulla, noi non sappiamo nulla e, per quanto mi riguarda, potremmo anche morire qui, e sai perché? Perché noi siamo in missione e che facciamo? Dormiamo. Sasuke, il grande Sasuke, dorme e noi moriremo.»

«Siamo nervosetti, eh?» chiese sarcastica la giovane Hyuga, evitando con tutta se stessa di scoppiare a ridere per l’esagerata reazione del compagno.

«Hai pure il coraggio di prendermi in giro e scherzare come se niente fosse? Non pensare che io possa perdonare ciò che hai fatto solo perché siamo in missione e dobbiamo andare d’accordo per forza» la rimproverò freddo Konohamaru. 

L’espressione di Hanabi mutò drasticamente, si sentì tirata in causa per un errore che avevano compiuto entrambi. «Non voglio il tuo perdono e nemmeno la tua comprensione. Io voglio Moegi, l’importante è che tu lo sappia perché io non ho alcuna intenzione di cedere.»

«Nemmeno io» controbatté deciso Konohamaru. 

«Bene, allora la nostra sarà una sfida.»

«Però basta con i colpi bassi, non mi posso permettere altre scenate pubbliche altrimenti mio padre non mi farà più entrare in casa…» Konohamaru girò il volto dalla parte opposta rispetto a Hanabi, come se si vergognasse di quello che aveva appena detto. 

Hanabi rise, «Si è arrabbiato troppo?»

«Avresti dovuto vederlo, era furioso, ma solo perché così ho contribuito ad alimentare la leggenda che dice che noi Sarutobi, almeno una volta nella vita, abbiamo tradito.»

«Forse non sarà una leggenda, anche se non riesco a immaginare il Terzo che tradisce sua moglie, ma almeno hai fatto una cosa che tuo padre poteva aspettarsi… pensa come la prenderà il mio quando gli dirò che sono lesbica.»

«Quindi ti piacciono solo le ragazze?» chiese timorosamente Konohamaru; non voleva per nessun motivo essere indelicato con lei. 

«Si, solo ragazze.»

Konohamaru sospirò, «Sai che non me lo sarei mai aspettato? Soprattutto perché, beh, noi due abbiamo fatto sesso.»

«Ti prego, non parliamone più di quello che è successo» lo pregò la ragazza. 

«Moegi lo sa?»

«E come potrei averglielo detto? Sai, Moegi, penso di essere lesbica perché ogni volta che ti guardo le tette le vorrei afferrare» rispose ridendo Hanabi, anche se nella sua risata si nascondeva tutta l’amarezza che un’affermazione come quella poteva portare con sé. 

«E come hai intenzione di conquistarla se non glielo dici?»

«Standole vicino, come hai fatto tu.»

«Io non le sono stato vicino come avrei dovuto» rispose infelice Konohamaru. 

«Già… il punto è che lei è un essere perfetto: è altissima, ha un fisico da paura, capelli stupendi e i suoi occhi sono di una dolcezza spropositata. È brava con i bambini e i ragazzini, molto più di quando lo siamo stati noi ed è anche una tra le kunoichi più forti della nostra generazione. Chi di noi potrebbe mai meritarla? Né io né tu, è questa la verità.» 

Konohamaru notò la sottile coltre di tristezza che si era posata sullo sguardo perlaceo di Hanabi e per quanto, in quello strambo scambio di battute, avessero sancito l’inizio di una guerra d’amore, il giovane Sarutobi non voleva che anni di amicizia venissero buttati via: la loro sarebbe stata una sana e sportiva competizione. Non poteva, quindi, permettere che la ragazza venisse sopraffatta dalla tristezza del momento, perciò cercò di tirarle su il morale dicendo:  «Beh, forse tu non la meriti, ma io… ho delle qualità nascoste.»

«Tesoro mio, le ho viste le tue qualità nascoste» ribatté prontamente Hanabi. 

«Non ti hanno fatto cambiare idea?»

«Santo Cielo, Konohamaru. Potresti smetterla di comportarti come un adolescente eccitato? Non sei l’unico che fa cazzate e io ne ho fatta una enorme quando ho avuto la brillante idea di avvicinarmi a un pene. E poi eri troppo ubriaco per renderti conto di quanto mi facesse schifo.»

«Non faccio schifo.»

«Non ho detto questo,» sbuffò rumorosamente la donna, «mi farebbe schifo con qualsiasi uomo, fosse anche il più figo dell’universo, che di certo non sei tu. Anzi, dovresti impegnarti per diventare un minimo più interessante, se capisci cosa intendo. Perché non chiedi a Kakashi? Lo sai che nelle classifiche è al primo posto dei Kage più scopabili?»

«Cosa?!» chiese sconcertato Konohamaru . 

«Non lo sai?»

«Non so cosa? Mi stai prendendo in giro?»

«Certo che no» obiettò la giovane. «C’è un forum dove le persone, con profili anonimi, fanno classifiche sessuali sui ninja più influenti del villaggio.»

«Ma sei seria?» domandò sempre più incredulo Konohamaru. 

«Serissima. Normalmente io guardo quelle delle donne, tipo la top 10 delle Milf… sai anche per tenermi aggiornata su mia sorella, ma ogni tanto guardo pure quelle maschili, così giusto per curiosità. Dovresti prendere spunto da lì, ci sono anche storie a luci rosse, una volta ne ho letta una su Sasuke e su-»

«Avete finito di dire cazzate?»

La voce di Sasuke provocò un brivido lungo la schiena di entrambi i giovani ninja. In realtà, l’uomo non stava dormendo. 

«Siete così tanto impegnati a parlare delle vostre turbe adolescenziali che non vi siete accorti che il cellulare sta squillando» li rimproverò Sasuke, rispondendo poi alla chiamata in arrivo. 

L’uomo ascoltò in religioso silenzio le parole che Naruto, dall’altro lato della cornetta, stava dicendo. Il suo sguardo si fece sempre più preoccupato, finché senza proferire parola, mise giù la chiamata. 

«Una delle squadre ha trovato delle informazioni in una base nascosta. Dobbiamo andare, subito.»

×××

«Temari?» La voce calda di Shikamaru fece destare la donna dal sonno profondo in cui la sera prima, dopo la telefonata di Gaara, era sprofondata. 

«Non hai sentito la sveglia. Sono le sei e mezza, dobbiamo sbrigarci se non vogliamo arrivare in ritardo alla stazione» le disse dolcemente, sedendosi accanto a lei sul letto. 

«Tu sei già pronto?» chiese Temari.

«Sono appena tornato. Dopo che ti sei addormentata ho ricevuto un’altra chiamata, era Naruto e l’ho dovuto raggiungere in ufficio. Stamattina ho provato a chiamarti sul cellulare, ma non rispondevi, quindi sono tornato a casa.»

Temari si mise a sedere e controllò il cellulare che normalmente, anche durante la notte, teneva sempre accanto a sé sul comodino; effettivamente, aveva ricevuto tre chiamate da parte del marito. 

«Che strano, in questi giorni mi sento più stanca del solito, ma non così tanto da non sentire squillare il telefono» si lamentò. Ma cos’è questo tanfo di alcol?» chiese, poi, Temari, portandosi una mano alla bocca. 

«Dovevo pur tenermi sveglio in qualche modo» si giustificò Shikamaru. Temari lo guardò torva, ma lasciò perdere. Se si fossero messi a discutere – di un argomento su cui si erano già espressi quasi fino all’esasperazione – avrebbero fatto tardi e lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di far attendere Yodo. 

La donna, allora, si vestì in fretta e senza nemmeno fare colazione uscì di casa insieme al marito. I due percorsero la strada verso la stazione in silenzio, finché Shikamaru, infastidito da quella situazione, fece una domanda alla moglie. 

«Tutto bene, Tem? Sei forse arrabbiata con me?» 

«No» rispose secca lei, cosa che fece intuire a Shikamaru che quella non era la verità. Nelle ultime settimane, Temari era stata più irascibile del solito e il fatto che lui fosse stato obbligato a passare più tempo in ufficio non aveva giovato al buonumore della donna. «Sono solo preoccupata» aggiunse, però, lei. 

Effettivamente Temari aveva tutte le ragioni del mondo per sentirsi in quel modo. 

Yodo era una ragazza davvero speciale, una kunoichi di altissimo livello; era stato proprio Gaara a notarla, quando, a causa di una rissa avvenuta durante una lezione dell’accademia, uno dei maestri l’aveva spedita direttamente dal Kazekage, convinto che un rimprovero da parte della persona più influente del villaggio le avrebbe fatto abbassare la cresta.Eppure, Yodo, non si era minimante preoccupata di rivendicare le ragioni che l’avevano spinta a prendere a pugni un ragazzino, colpevole di aver accusato una sua compagna di classe di essere una poco di buono solo perché la malcapitata non aveva accettato di uscire con lui. Gaara aveva scrutato in lei sicurezza e caparbietà, ma allo stesso tempo aveva notato la volontà di prendersi cura delle persone a lei vicine. Le aveva ricordato Temari e proprio per questo aveva deciso di metterla in squadra con Shinki e Araya: sapeva che lei sarebbe stato il collante di un gruppo all’apparenza disomogeneo, ma che, se ben allenato, sarebbe potuto diventare una vera e propria risorsa per il villaggio della Sabbia. Certo, i battibecchi fra i tre non erano mancati: Yodo non si spaventava a reagire all’insolenza di Shinki, né aveva il timore di smuovere la riservatezza di Araya. Tuttavia, sia Gaara che Kankuro erano sicuri che tutto stesse andando più che bene, finché quel giorno non arrivò.

_ «Kankuro-sensei, è sveglio?» Yodo parlava con voce tremante, sospirava rumorosamente ed era palese che stesse piangendo.  _

_ Kankuro si alzò immediatamente dal letto. Aveva ricevuto una chiamata nel bel mezzo della notte, ma, assonnato com’era, non aveva fatto troppo caso al numero che era apparso sullo schermo del telefono. _

_ «Yodo, che succede?» chiese l’uomo allarmato.  _ _ _

_ «Io… io…» Yodo non riusciva a parlare, non riusciva neanche a respirare.  _ _ _

_ «Calma, Yodo, calma. Dimmi che succede, stai bene?» _ __

_ «Mio padre…» _ __

_ «Tuo padre, cosa? Ti ha fatto qualcosa?» Kankuro, tenendo sempre con sé il telefono e lasciando che Yodo parlasse, prese dei vestiti in fretta e furia e, cercando di indossarli mentre camminava per il corridoio,  _ _ raggiunse la stanza da letto di Gaara.  _

_ «Gaara, c’è un problema.»  _

_ Il Kazekage, com’era prevedibile, non stava dormendo: era seduto sul letto e, illuminato soltanto da una fioca luce, leggeva alcuni documenti. Alzò il suo sguardo, glaciale, verso quello del fratello e, vedendo la preoccupazione impressa nelle rughe del suo volto, lasciò andare quei fogli e abbandonò la stanza. _ _ _

_ In poco tempo raggiunsero la casa di Yodo e, una volta fatta irruzione dentro, corsero verso il luogo da cui provenivano dei singhiozzi. Quello che videro fu sconcertante: steso per terra, in una pozza di sangue, vi era un uomo, corpulento e tozzo, e Yodo era accanto a lui, sconvolta.  _

_ Gaara corse subito dalla ragazza e guardò attentamente ogni centimetro del suo corpo per accertarsi che non fosse ferita. Solo allora tirò un sospiro di sollievo. _

_ «Yodo, devi dirci cos’è successo…» _ _ la esortò Kankuro, avvicinandosi poi al padre della ragazza.  _

_ «Lui… lui… voleva picchiare mia madre anche oggi… di solito mi metto le cuffie per non sentire nulla, ma oggi… oggi riuscivo anche a sentire il rumore delle sue ossa che si rompevano… volevo solo che la smettesse e ho provato a fermarlo, ma lui è caduto e ha sbattuto la testa…» _ __

_ Gaara non poté fare a meno di abbracciarla, di stringerla forte a sé, finché non sentì rallentare il respiro della ragazza.  _

_ «È ancora vivo, lo porto in ospedale» decretò Kankuro, prendendo di peso il corpo dell’uomo.  _ _ _

_ «Non mi perdonerà mai, farà del male alla mamma…» Yodo si stava nuovamente facendo prendere dal panico, ma Gaara afferrò il suo viso fra le mani e, guardandola negli occhi, le disse: «Non ti succederà nulla, d’ora in poi sarete sempre al sicuro.» _ __

__

Quella sera di alcuni anni prima la madre di Yodo era andata via, era scappata. Non appena la figlia era corsa in suo aiuto, non ci aveva pensato due volte prima di lasciarla in balia di un uomo violento che avrebbe potuto farle del male. Nessuno aveva più avuto sue notizie, o almeno questo era quello che sapeva Yodo, la quale, da quel giorno, aveva cominciato a vivere nel palazzo del Kazekage, insieme a Shinki, Araya, Kankuro e Gaara. Da quel momento tutto aveva ripreso a scorrere per il verso giusto: Yodo si era adattata alla nuova vita e aveva trovato il suo equilibrio. Certo, c’erano alcune notti in cui i brutti ricordi non la lasciavano dormire, ma fortunatamente, quando bussava alla porta di Gaara, lui era sempre sveglio. La faceva sedere sul suo letto e, mentre lui finiva di controllare i suoi soliti documenti, Yodo gli raccontava qualche storia, canticchiava una o due canzoni e alla fine, esausta, crollava sul letto di Gaara e lui, pur di non disturbarla, passava tutta la notte sulla poltrona.

Temari e Shikamaru, nel frattempo, avevano raggiunto la stazione, ma il treno non era ancora arrivato; allora i due coniugi si sedettero su una panchina in attesa dell’arrivo di Yodo. 

«Perché sei stato chiamato dall’Hokage questa notte?» chiese Temari per ingannare il tempo.

«Ci sono alcuni problemi… gravi problemi» rispose l’uomo. Shikamaru, poi, prese il pacchetto di sigarette da una delle tasche della sua giacca e ne tirò fuori una. 

«Non hai nessuna intenzione di smettere, vero?» mormorò seccata Temari. 

«Lo sai che aiuta a rilassarmi…» si giustificò Shikamaru, aspirando una boccata dalla sigaretta che aveva appena acceso, incurante delle parole della moglie. 

«Ci sono altre cose che ti fanno rilassare e piacciono anche a me» lo sgridò, volgendo il suo sguardo altrove.«Senti va, fammi fare un tiro» aggiunse poi.

Shikamaru passò la sigaretta alla moglie e si soffermò a guardarla mentre poggiava le sue labbra su quel filtro bianco. 

«Cosa succede?» le chiese  lui, guastando poi il sapore del rossetto di Temari che era rimasto sulla sigaretta che la donna gli aveva appena restituito. 

«Ho paura di essere malata» rispose lei tutto d’un fiato. 

«Cosa te lo fa pensare?» Shikamaru si girò verso di lei, guardandola con apprensione.

«Non mi sono sentita molto bene in queste ultime settimane, sono sempre stanca e nervosa, ho anche avuto alcune strane perdite di sangue, ma-»

«Parlo con Naruto e mi faccio lasciare il pomeriggio libero, andremo in ospedale.»

«Calma, Nara, calma. Non sto mica morendo» rise Temari,  «domani mattina andrò da Ino a farmi dare una controllatina veloce e informale, non c’è bisogno di allarmarsi così.»

Shikamaru gettò via la sigaretta e prese la mano di Temari, la portò al viso e prese a coccolarla dandole dei piccoli baci. 

«Ecco il treno.» Temari colse subito l’occasione per cambiare discorso; i due, allora, si alzarono e si avvicinarono al binario. Quando il treno si fermò, Yodo fu la prima a scendere: era visibilmente nervosa, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava sollevata di trovarsi finalmente a Konoha, di essere lontana da un problema più grande di lei. 

«Ben arrivata, cara» la accolse Temari. Shikamaru, intanto, si avvicinò a lei, le arruffò i capelli e le prese il bagaglio dalle mani.  «Hai mangiato?» le chiese poi. 

Yodo fece un cenno di sì con il capo; allora, i due coniugi Nara decisero di mettersi sulla via verso casa. Durante il tragitto, Yodo non parlò molto, cosa piuttosto strana per una ragazza logorroica come lei, soprattutto considerando che conosceva già abbastanza bene sia Temari che Shikamaru. Forse, essendo quella la prima volta in cui si recava a Konoha da sola, e non per circostanze felici, Yodo si sentiva imbarazzata. Arrivati a metà strada, Shikamaru si congedò dalle due ragazze e si diresse, nuovamente, verso l’ufficio dell’Hokage. 

La mattina passò tranquilla; Yodo guardò la televisione sul divano, finché, alle dieci del mattino, non venne raggiunta anche da Shikadai e Mirai. I tre ragazzi non ebbero alcun problema a trascorrere del tempo insieme: parlarono del più e del meno, Mirai raccontò loro della missione e poi si misero a guardare un film. Mirai, però, lasciò i due ragazzini per raggiungere Temari in cucina. 

«Stai preparando il pranzo?» chiese la giovane, avvicinandosi al tavolo su cui Temari era appoggiata. Prima di raggiungerla Mirai aprì il frigo e tirò fuori una carota da sgranocchiare.

«Avevo preparato del Katsudon*, ma l’ho mangiato tutto» rispose Temari sospirando. «Quindi, offro il pranzo a tutti da Teuchi. Tu vieni con noi?»

«In realtà dovevo vedermi con Takao, ma gli mando subito un messaggio e disdico» rispose Mirai, prendendo il cellulare in mano.

«Ma no, Mirai, vai pure con il tuo ragazzo. Non preoccuparti per noi, ci vediamo stasera» la spronò Temari.

«No, no… preferisco venire con voi» ribatté Mirai con un sorriso spontaneo. 

Temari aprì la bocca come a voler aggiungere qualcosa, ma si bloccò immediatamente. Non voleva parlare a sproposito. «Come vuoi tu… ma giusto per curiosità,» disse poi, «da quanto tempo non ti vedi con Takao?»

«Ci siamo visti un paio di giorni fa in ospedale» rispose Mirai. 

Temari inarcò un sopracciglio e chiese: «E non hai voglia di vederlo?»

«Beh, possiamo pranzare insieme un altro giorno, preferisco venire con voi; tra l’altro non mi hai ancora detto perché Yodo è qui.»

«Non posso dirti perché Yodo è qui, e poi non provare a cambiare discorso» ribadì Temari con serietà. La donna, poi, lasciò la sua posizione e cominciò a muoversi in giro per tutta la cucina. 

«Non sto cambiando discorso, sto dicendo la verità» replicò Mirai, il tono della sua voce appariva leggermente seccato. 

«Alla tua età, ogni scusa era buona per venire a Konoha» le disse Temari, aprendo uno sportello.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Che non appena avevo la possibilità di vedermi con Shikamaru coglievo l’opportunità al volo.»

«Ma non c’erano cellulari, chiamate e cose così. Non avevate la stessa possibilità di parlarvi come facciamo oggi noi» si giustificò la giovane. 

«Mirai,» Temari si girò, guardandola seria, «io non avevo voglia di vederlo perché volevo parlarci.»

«E all- oh!» Mirai, avendo capito ciò di cui Temari stava parlando, spalancò gli occhi. «Beh, diciamo che non ho molta voglia di _quello_ per ora… o meglio, è a lui che non interessa… ma è una cosa buona, no?» domandò Mirai, alla ricerca di una speranzosa conferma. 

«Dipende da ciò che piace a te. Per quanto mi riguarda, non riuscirei a stare più di un giorno senza fare sesso.» La donna, finalmente, tirò fuori da un armadietto accanto al lavandino una bottiglia di vino rosso. L’appoggiò sul tavolo e, aiutandosi con un kunai, tolse via il tappo di sughero. 

«A me va bene così» obiettò Mirai, volgendo lo sguardo altrove, «Takao è un bravo ragazzo, mi rispetta e mi vuole bene, chi se ne frega se non facciamo del buon sesso… regolarmente intendo… » aggiunse poi. 

«Chiaro» concluse Temari.

«E poi non ci riuscirei comunque» bisbigliò Mirai, nascondendosi il volto con una mano. 

Temari, che aveva sentito bene, versando del vino in un calice di vetro, la incitò: «Parla, forza.»

«Fare sesso in missione può essere considerato un tradimento?»

Temari la fissò per alcuni istanti, ingollò un sorso di vino e, calma, le disse: «Se non avevi altrimenti.»

«Sono una persona orribile» si accusò la giovane. 

«Tutti noi ninja siamo persone orribili, ma purtroppo, a volte, dobbiamo fare cose che non ci piacciono. Ho letto il rapporto della missione e ho visto le foto di quei due uomini, penso che non sia stato facile per te andarci a letto, anche se la missione lo richiedeva. Vedrai che Takao capirà che non si tratta di un tradimento.»

Nonostante le parole di Temari avessero dovuto rassicurarla, Mirai non riuscì a celare il suo sguardo sempre più nervoso. 

Temari la osservò meglio. «Ah…» mormorò. «Ah!» strillò, poi con sorpresa. 

«Avrei potuto evitarlo, sì» disse Mirai, afferrando la bottiglia di vino e bevendone, poi, un lungo sorso. «Non lo dire a Shikamaru.»

«Non glielo dirò, sta’ tranquilla. Piuttosto, vai a chiamare i ragazzi, usciamo» concluse Temari con un sospiro rumoroso. 

Il locale di Teuchi era affollatissimo e trovare quel tavolo per quattro persone era stata quasi un’impresa. Nell’attesa che qualcuno venisse a prendere le ordinazioni, Yodo, che aveva superato l’iniziale timidezza mattutina, cominciò a parlare a raffica, intrattenendo, volente o nolente, un annoiatissimo Shikadai e una divertita Mirai. 

«Potete allontanarvi da qui?» Una voce maschile, più alta del previsto, tuttavia, richiamò l’attenzione di tutti i presenti. 

«È inaudito che i miei bambini debbano assistere a una tale indecenza!» L’uomo, indicando – con tono accusatorio – due ragazzi seduti a un tavolo, continuava a sbraitare. 

«Cosa succede?» chiese una delle cameriere visibilmente imbarazzata, la quale era subito accorsa per contenere la situazione. 

«Questi due» disse l’uomo, puntando il dito contro i due giovani, «si stanno tenendo per mano e mi stanno disturbando. Voglio che vadano via!»

La giovane cameriera si trovò impreparata di fronte alla strana richiesta del cliente, infatti rimase per alcuni secondi con la bocca spalancata, incapace di proferire parola alcuna. Un leggero brusio cominciò a levarsi all’interno di tutto il locale. I due giovani ragazzi, visibilmente imbarazzati, si alzarono, presero le loro cose e silenziosamente fecero per andare via. 

«Voi non andate da nessuna parte!» Temari, bloccando uno dei due per un braccio, si intromise nella discussione. 

«Come scusi?» l’uomo che si era lamentato adesso stava rivolgendo il suo sguardo, sempre più disgustato, verso la kunoichi bionda. 

«Se qui c’è qualcuno che deve andare via, quello è lei, signore.» Temari sostenne quello sguardo inquisitorio, priva di alcuna pietà.

«Ma chi si crede di essere?» sbraitò l’uomo.  «Voglio parlare con il proprietario di questo posto!»

«Ragazzi, alzatevi» disse Temari, rivolgendosi verso il tavolo in cui era seduta la sua famiglia. Lì, Shikadai si copriva la faccia con una mano, Mirai era sconvolta, mentre gli occhi di Yodo brillavano dall’eccitazione. 

«Alzatevi!» sbraitò la donna. «Non ho intenzione di essere complice di questa assurdità!» I tre ragazzi, allora, ubbidirono subito, seguendo Temari come degli anatroccoli spaventati. 

«Ma guarda un po’ questa stronza pazza…» disse l’uomo quando Temari si trovava giusto sulla soglia della porta del locale. 

Peccato che Temari non si lasciava sfuggire nulla. 

Come un tornado, la donna si avvicinò a lui, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli disse: «Forse lei non sa chi io sia, ma questo ristorante, così come tutti i locali qui a Konoha, ormai è dotato di videocamere direttamente collegate con l’organismo di sicurezza della Foglia. Non ci vorrà molto per il sistema di riconoscimento facciale a scoprire il suo nome, quanti anni ha e dove abita e giuro, giuro sul mio nome, che se non chiede scusa prima a me e poi a quei due ragazzi, io la distruggerò.»

Il silenzio era calato all’interno del ristorante di Teuchi e l’unica voce che si poté udire nel gelo di quella situazione imbarazzate fu quella di Mirai.  «Direi che è ora di andare» intervenne imbarazzata, «leviamo subito il disturbo.» 

«Tua mamma è cazzutissima, la adoro» disse Yodo fuori dal locale. 

«Io ho paura» controbatté Shikadai, cercando di non guardare nessuno in faccia. 

Dopo un tragitto passato in silenzio, onde evitare un’ulteriore esplosione da parte di Temari, insieme tornarono a casa, mangiarono e poi Shikadai e Yodo uscirono in cortile per allenarsi un po’, mentre Mirai tornò a casa sua. In questo modo, il pomeriggio passò tranquillo. 

«Mamma, posso?» Shikadai bussò alla porta della camera dei suoi genitori. Udendo la risposta positiva della madre, varcò la soglia della stanza e trovò la madre intenta a leggere il manuale farmaceutico dei Nara. «Yodo si sta facendo la doccia, appena finisce usciamo. Ci vediamo con gli altri, va bene per te?» le chiese Shikadai. 

«Sì» rispose la donna, senza nemmeno alzare lo sguardo dal libro.

«Tutto bene?»

«Sì, perché?» chiese la donna, rivolgendo al figlio – finalmente – la giusta attenzione. 

«Beh, oggi sembravi nervosa… Ti sei messa a litigare per niente…» proferì indugiante Shikadai. 

Temari aggrottò la fronte, «Ti sembrava niente?» gli chiese scocciata. 

«Non è che quel tipo avesse poi tutti i torti, no?» domandò il figlio, rimanendo ben fermo vicino alla porta. 

«Eh? Ma sto parlando con mio figlio?» Temari sgranò gli occhi sconcertata.

«I maschi si innamorano delle femmine e le femmine dei maschi, è così che dovrebbe andare per poter stare tranquilli e non farsi insultare quando si è in giro» continuò Shikadai. 

«Vieni qui…» Temari fece cenno al figlio di avvicinarsi, il quale ubbidì subito, andandosi a sedere sul letto accanto a lei. 

«Dimmi una cosa, io e tuo padre ti abbiamo mai detto qualcosa che possa avertelo fatto pensare?»

«No…» ammise a testa bassa, «ma se ci fai caso tutte le persone che conosciamo noi sono normali…» Shikadai non le pensava davvero quelle cose, ma aveva bisogno di pronunciare ugualmente quelle frasi che tanto gli facevano male. 

«Non usare quella parola!» lo rimproverò severa Temari. «E comunque, non è vero che noi non ne conosciamo» aggiunse la donna guardando il figlio dritto negli occhi. 

«E chi sarebbe?»

«Io, per questo oggi mi sono arrabbiata tanto.»

Shikadai guardò sua madre: non aveva esitato nemmeno un momento nel pronunciare quella frase. Era confuso? Era sollevato? Shikadai questo non lo sapeva, ma dentro di sé cominciò a sentire un calore strano. 

«Tu? Ma… ma se sei sposata con papà…» chiese, poi, con un tono incuriosito piuttosto che sconcertato, così come Temari si sarebbe aspettata. 

«Shikadai, non ho mai pensato che, per te, saperlo fosse indispensabile, ma vista la situazione è giusto dirti la verità.» Temari prese un profondo respiro, non sapeva da dove venisse tutto quel coraggio. In fin dei conti, questo era un aspetto che davvero poche persone conoscevano di lei, non tanto perché fosse intenzionata a nascondersi, ma semplicemente perché non c’era mai stata l’occasione di dirlo apertamente a tutti. Quando e se qualcuno le avesse mai posto la domanda, di certo, non si sarebbe tirata indietro.

«A me piacciono sia gli uomini che le donne, ho scelto papà non perché è un uomo, ma perché sono innamorata della persona che è» rivelò la donna.  «Capisci?»

«Sì» rispose fermo Shikadai. 

«Non voglio che tu ti faccia influenzare dalle cavolate che dice la gen-»

«Posso farti una domanda?» la interruppe.

Temari annuì, «Come è possibile che ti piacciano sia i maschi che le femmine? Non dovrebbe piacertene solo uno?»

«No, Shikadai. Non esiste un “dovrebbe” o un “è giusto così”, ognuno di noi è quello che è. È davvero difficile da spiegare» Temari fece una pausa per respirare, non voleva addentrarsi in discorsi troppo complessi sul sesso, «e spesso io stessa ho avuto difficoltà a capire ciò di cui avevo bisogno, come volevo davvero sentirmi, ma alla fine l’unica cosa che contava era stare bene con me stessa e io, adesso, sto bene.»

«Ma questa è una cosa… genetica?»

Temari rise, «Shikadai, ma cosa stai dicendo?»

Shikadai arrossì; quella era stata proprio una domanda stupida, ma lui voleva levarsi ogni dubbio. Non sapeva come si sentiva in quel momento, se lui non avesse avuto i suoi _problemi_ , di certo, venire a conoscenza di una notizia del genere lo avrebbe lasciato a bocca aperta, anzi non sarebbe nemmeno riuscito a capire cosa volesse dire sua madre. Eppure, lui capiva. 

«Sto scherzando, mamma» disse sorridendo, imitando inconsciamente quel ghigno ingenuo che aveva ereditato proprio da lei. Poi si apprestò subito a lasciare la stanza. 

«Shikadai» lo chiamò Temari. 

«Sì?»

«È tutto ok con questa storia?» Temari non poté fare a meno di chiederglielo, perché nonostante fosse consapevole dell’intelligenza del figlio, aveva percepito una patina di turbamento nel suo sguardo; ma d’altronde, chi non lo sarebbe stato dopo una rivelazione di quelle? Prima o poi, in ogni caso, lo avrebbe dovuto sapere e poco importava che quel momento fosse arrivato prima del previsto. 

Shikadai guardò meglio la donna che si trovava di fronte a lui. Erano più i momenti in cui pensava di non sopportare il tono seccante della sua voce, i momenti in cui odiava essere costantemente rimproverato da quella madre più severa delle altre; ma c’erano momenti come questi, quando sua madre gli parlava con sincerità e gli mostrava quando le stesse a cuore prendersi cura di lui, in cui Shikadai pensava che non avrebbe voluto mai avere una madre diversa dalla sua, forte, spaventosa, dolce e affettuosa.

«Sì, mamma» rispose convinto. «Ti conosco, tu sei una che vuole sempre la perfezione. Tra maschi e femmine, hai avuto più possibilità di trovare quello che cercavi.»

Temari sorrise, «Hai proprio ragione.»

«Non fate tardi, mi raccomando. Vi aspetto per cena, eh!»

×××

Il luogo in cui erano soliti incontrarsi era un lungo ponte situato quasi al centro del villaggio. Si trovava in una zona commerciale, piena di ristoranti e negozi. Da lì, sarebbe bastato percorrere alcuni metri, girare l’angolo e poi si sarebbero trovati di fronte al Flash Burger. Quella volta, però, si erano dati appuntamento giusto nel parco vicino a quel ponte. 

Shikadai e Yodo, prima di arrivare lì, erano passati da casa di Boruto, in modo tale da recarsi al luogo prestabilito tutti insieme.

«Ehilà!» urlò Sarada vedendo avvicinare i tre ragazzi. Era seduta su un’altalena, mentre accanto a lei si trova Chouchou, intenta a sgranocchiare, insieme a Mitsuki, alcune patatine, e Inojin che, accovacciato per terra, scarabocchiava un blocchetto di fogli con una matitina tutta consumata.

«Ciao ragazzi!» sbraitò Yodo alla vista del gruppetto . Chouchou le corse incontro e l’abbracciò.

«Ogni volta che ci vediamo diventi più bella» le disse l’Akimichi. 

Yodo ricambiò l’abbraccio, per nulla imbarazzata, e poi, insieme agli altri, raggiunse Sarada.

«Siete in ritardo» disse Inojin, alzando finalmente lo sguardo dai suoi disegni. 

«Colpa mia» si giustificò Boruto, portandosi una mano dietro la testa. 

«Yodo fin quando rimani qui a Konoha?» le chiese Sarada. 

«Non lo so ancora» rispose lei, «Perché?»

«Le ragazze stavano organizzando un pigiama party per questa sera» s’intromise Mitsuki. 

«Mio padre è fuori in missione e mamma fa il turno di notte in ospedale, possiamo prendere qualcosa da mangiare e stare tutti insieme. Avete missioni domani?» chiese Sarada.

«Non mi sembra, vero Inojin?» chiese Shikadai.

«Dobbiamo scortare la figlia di un ricco imprenditore, ma la partenza è prevista per dopodomani» rispose Inojin.

«Come fai a essere così menefreghista e non ricordarti se abbiamo o meno delle missioni?» inveì Chouchou. 

«Quindi questa sera facciamo una maxi festa, _dattebasa_ » urlò Boruto tutto eccitato. 

«Si, ma niente casino» sbraitò Sarada, smorzando l’entusiasmo del giovane. 

«Smettetela di urlare, ci stanno guardando tutti» urlò più forte Inojin. Shikadai sbadigliò annoiato, mentre Yodo rise divertita. 

«Ciao ragazzi!» Quel siparietto comico venne, però, interrotto dalla voce dolce e sottile di Sumire Kakkei. La ragazzina, seguita da Denki e da Metal, si dirigeva a passo svelto verso i compagni. «Vi abbiamo interrotto?»

«No, ma stavamo giusto andando via» le rispose Sarada con un sorriso. Chouchou scrutò l’amica per bene e poi, portandosi una manciata di patatine in bocca, indirizzò lo sguardo verso Sumire rivolgendole un’espressione convinta, come se volesse affermare ciò che Sarada aveva appena detto.

«In realtà, stavamo organizzando una festa per domani» rivelò Boruto. 

«Una festa?» chiese incredulo Denki.

«Sì, a casa di Sarada.»

«Ah, già. Stavo proprio per dirvelo» si giustificò Sarada, cercando di mascherare l’imbarazzo. 

«Non avete una missione domani voi del team 15?» Mitsuki, resosi conto di quello che stava accadendo, si mise in mezzo. 

«Sì, ma l’ultima volta sono rimasta ferita al ginocchio e dato che non sono guarita del tutto Hanabi-sensei ha detto che è meglio io mi riposi» spiegò la ragazza.

«Noi non ci siamo, fra due ore partiremo in missione. Infatti dobbiamo proprio andare» disse Denki, facendo cenno a Metal di seguirlo. «Ciao ragazzi!» 

«Ciao!» salutarono gli altri in coro. 

Metal Lee, tuttavia, si avvicinò con fare discreto a Yodo e le chiese:  «Co… come sta Araya?»

«Sta bene, vuoi che porti i tuoi saluti quando torno a Suna?» chiese Yodo, sicura di sé. 

«No! No… va bene così… ciao!» Metal scappò subito via, lasciando Yodo da sola. 

«Vado anche io adesso, ci vediamo più tardi allora»  disse Sumire, salutando poi gli amici. 

Sarada, una volta accertatasi che Sumire fosse abbastanza lontana, prese Boruto per il colletto e lo rimproverò.

«Si può sapere perché non sei in grado di farti gli affari tuoi?»

«Che ho fatto questa volta?» si lamentò il giovane. 

«Perché hai invitato Sumire?» gli chiese Sarada.

«Non è tua amica? Non avrei dovuto?»

«No che non avresti dovuto!» Chouchou s’intromise nella lite, prendendo le difese di Sarada. 

«Vorrei passare del tempo con lei. Mi piace.»

La risposta di Boruto lasciò tutti stupefatti. Che Sumire avesse una cotta per Boruto era evidente a tutti, anzi, lei lo aveva proprio ammesso. Ma che Boruto ricambiasse quell’interesse era una cosa piuttosto strana. Anche Shikadai ne rimase meravigliato, non sapeva nulla di questa storia. 

«Chouchou,» Mistuki si avvicinò all’orecchio della ragazza, «credo che qualcosa sia andato storto… secondo i nostri piani, a questo punto, non dovrebbero già essere consapevoli di essere innamorati?» le sussurrò.

«Shhh, zitto scemo, è un segreto questo» lo zittì lei, mettendogli una mano sulla bocca. 

«Ah, capisco» disse fredda Sarada. «Allora hai fatto bene» aggiunse subito dopo.

«Allora ci vediamo più tardi? Io dovrei dirlo a mia madre prima.» Inojin, che aveva capito che la situazione stava diventando più complicata di quello che sembrava, cercò di sviare la situazione. 

«Già…» rispose subito Shikadai. «Yodo, anche noi dovremmo avvisare mia madre. Non vorrei che faccia un’altra scenata come quella di stamattina.»

«Meglio evitare» rise Yodo. 

«Io vado da questa parte» ribadì Inojin. 

«Vengo anche io con te» gli disse Mitsuki. I due ragazzi, poi, andarono via. 

Boruto, Sarada, Chouchou, Yodo e Shikadai, invece, si incamminarono verso il lato opposto. Arrivati di fronte al Flash Burger, Boruto propose a Shikadai di entrare a prendere una bevanda fresca, le ragazze invece aspettarono fuori. 

«Oi, Shikadai… poi non abbiamo finito di parlare…» Boruto parlò all’amico in maniera diretta, senza però guardarlo negli occhi. 

«Ormai non importa più» gli rispose Shikadai. 

«Si che importa, ricordi? Non dobbiamo fare le cose da soli noi due…»

«E allora perché non mi hai detto che ti piace Sumire?»

Boruto strizzò gli occhi,  «In realtà te lo stavo dicendo quella volta, ma poi tu hai cambiato discorso» rispose subito Boruto.

Shikadai si girò dalla parte opposta rispetto al volto dell’amico. Aveva ragione, quella volta al parco Boruto aveva ammesso che ci fosse una persona che gli piaceva, ma Shikadai non era stato a sentire e aveva pensato solo al suo problema. 

«Scusami…»

«Ehi, nessun problema!» Boruto si avvicinò all’amico e gli cinse le spalle abbracciandolo quasi fino a stritolarlo. 

«Il tuo è un problema più grande del mio.» 

«Boruto, io non so se sono…» si avvicinò a lui, «che mi piacciano i ragazzi…»

«Allora capiamolo» rispose risoluto il piccolo Uzumaki. 

«E come?»

«Invita anche Ryogi stasera.»

«Perché dovrei?»

«Lascia fare a me» disse Boruto con sicurezza, guardando Shikadai dritto negli occhi. 

«No!» si oppose Shikadai. «Assolutamente no!»

«Ti devi fidare di me, non farò niente. Vi guarderò e basta» gli rispose Boruto, mettendosi una mano sul cuore.  «Anche se davvero non mi spiego come non ti possano piacere le ragazze, cioè sei stato una giornata insieme a Yodo e mi dici che le ragazze non ti piacciono?»

«Ma io non ti ho mai detto che le ragazze non mi piacciono» gli rispose il giovane, i cui occhi verdi evitarono il contatto con quelli azzurri di Boruto. 

Boruto si portò una mano sul mento, assumendo una posa pensierosa. «In effetti è vero» ammise poi. 

«Non disperare, Shikadai. Capiremo cosa fare prima o poi.» 

«Io non la sopporto proprio quella lì!» sbottò Chouchou. «È così perfettina e timiduccia, mi stupisco di come possa piacere a uno come Boruto.»

«È che i ragazzi sono stupidi» si lamentò Sarada. 

«Non tutti…» controbatté sognante Chouchou. 

«Fammi un esempio.»

«Beh, Shinki non sembra uno stupido» le rispose Chouchou, diventando improvvisamente rossa in volto. 

«Shinki???» chiese sbalordita Yodo.

«È così figo lui, anzi perché non metti una buona parola su di me?»

«Ti assicurò che non appena sarai costretta a passarci più di tre giorni insieme, cambierai sicuramente idea; è troppo rigido per una come te» rivelò Yodo. 

«Sono tutti stupidi, punto» concluse contrariata Sarada. 

«Concordo pienamente, non mi piacciono per niente i ragazzi, voi siete molto più interessanti» aggiunse Yodo sorridendo. 

«Oh, eccoli finalmente.»

Dopo essersi congedati dagli altri, che si diressero nella direzione opposta alla loro, Yodo e Shikadai si incamminarono verso casa. 

«Certo che voi di Konoha siete proprio strani» sghignazzò Yodo.

«Eh?» le chiese Shikadai con tono svogliato. 

«Siete strani, ma mi piacete» ammise poi lei. 

Shikadai sbadigliò, «Menomale allora.»

«Sai, ho anche capito perché tu eri il mio preferito» disse Yodo, prendendo Shikadai per un braccio. 

«Perché?»

«Perché sei gay.»

Shikadai si bloccò di colpo. «Come… come fai?» chiese stupito. 

«Io sento tutto, mio caro.»

L’espressione del volto di Shikadai mutò drasticamente da stupefatta a preoccupata. 

«Non lo dire a nessuno.»

«Tranquillo, non lo farei mai. Che poi, io pensavo che ti piacesse Mirai» gli disse, tirandogli un pugno sul braccio. 

Le guance di Shikadai diventarono color porpora e lui cominciò a sentir bruciare ovunque. «Smettila, basta! Fatti gli affari tuoi» sbraitò. 

«Va bene, va bene» si arrese la bionda, tuttavia non esitò a lanciarsi sul giovane e ad abbracciarlo. 

«Lasciami» si lamentò il giovane. 

Yodo lo lasciò subito, ma non perché avesse acconsentito alla richiesta piagnucolosa del giovane, ma perché sentì una vibrazione provenire dal cellulare. Lo prese in mano  e guardò lo schermo. 

«Perché sorridi?» le chiese Shikadai. 

«Niente, toh siamo arrivati» cambiò subito discorso lei. 

«Senti…» Shikadai si avvicinò a lei, «dovrei fare una chiamata, puoi cercare di non origliare?»

«Ma guarda che io non origlio» rispose lei con un tono offeso, ma vedendo che Shikadai non aveva nessuna intenzione di cedere aggiunse:  «Ok, va bene. Mi metto le cuffie, _baka_.»

«Pronto?»

«Oi, Ryogi.»

«Finalmente ti sei ricordato di me» lo rimproverò il ragazzo, assumendo subito un tono serio, diverso da quello rilassato che lo caratterizzava normalmente. 

«Sono stato impegnato oggi…» si giustificò Shikadai, «Senti, Sarada ha organizzato un pigiama party questa sera. Non è che ti andrebbe di venire?»

«Ci sono anche gli altri?» chiese Ryogi. 

«Beh, certo…»

«Peccato» ribatté Ryogi con delusione.

Shikadai notò il tono disilluso dell’amico e il suo cuore fece un tuffo, perché anche lui si sentiva allo stesso modo. «Allora hai intenzione di venire o no?»

«Certo che verrò, non vedo l’ora di stare con te» disse d’un fiato Ryogi. 

Shikadai chiuse gli occhi e si morse il labbro per cercare di non sorridere. «Anche io» disse poi, non riuscendo a tenere quella boccaccia chiusa. 

«A dopo, allora.»

«A dopo.»

Shikadai staccò la chiamata e raggiunse Yodo che, nel frattempo, era rimasta seduta sullo scalino della porta a canticchiare. Vedendo Shikadai tornare, la ragazza si alzò e lo seguì in casa. 

«Certo che siete proprio due principessine adorabili.»

Note dell’autore: 

*piatto a base di riso, uova, cipolla e pezzi di cotoletta panata e fritta. 

Ciao a tutti! ^^

Ecco che in questo capitolo si cominciano a delineare le prime dinamiche delle relazioni tra la nuova generazione e non solo. Vediamo anche che si pongono le basi per una nuova missione che, in futuro, avrà un forte impatto su tutti. Per chi ha già letto altre mie storie sa bene che, per me, Temari è bisessuale e finalmente – sarà perché, ahimè, è preoccupata per le sue condizioni – ha trovato l’occasione giusta per dirlo a Shikadai. Questo per loro è un momento molto importante, perché sarà l’inizio del cambiamento del loro rapporto, che diventerà sempre più maturo e forte. 

Spero che questo ottavo capitolo sia stato di vostro gradimento e ringrazio chiunque sia arrivato fin qui. 

Minmin


End file.
